La bestia y la bella
by abiyasha
Summary: Ella era la elegida para cumplir la mision. Él ha sido renegado durante siglos, solo por que en su interior se encuentra el poder más peligroso de la tierra. Ella tiene que convencerlo que los salve y él ha accedido con una condición.
1. La bestia y la bella

**Bien, esta es mi nueva historia. Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto. La historia es de mi creación. **

**La dama y la bella.**

**capitulo 1.- La búsqueda del Kyubi.**

Se acerco lentamente hasta donde él se encontraba, le temblaban las piernas y se sujetaba fuertemente las manos contra el pecho. Otro paso más en su dirección, la respiración se acelero al máximo. Un ruido en el fondo llamo su atención, pero ella no se rendiría, tenía que encontrarlo si quería seguir viva.

En el siguiente cruce tomo hacia la derecha, se dejo conducir por un suave presentimiento. Al final ya cuando la oscuridad se encontraba en su alrededor, volvió a oírlo otra vez, ahora más cercano y por detrás. Se giro rápidamente, pero ya era tarde. Una poderosa garra la azoto contra la pared de la oscura caverna. Por un segundo creyó ver un par de hermosos ojos celestes antes de perder el conocimiento.

Cuando volvió a despertar ya no estaba en las penumbras, a su alrededor cientos de llamas ardían embravecidas, se erguían orgullosas radiando calor a grandes cantidades. Apenas y sosteniéndose sobre su codo, pudo darse cuenta que no estaba sola. Una respiración profunda se dejo escuchar al fondo de la habitación donde se encontraba. Se enderezo un poco y noto como una forma se movía acomodándose en el suelo frio de la caverna.

Se puso de pie, sintió como la sangre volvía a sus piernas con un molesto cosquilleo, pero eso no la detuvo. Anduvo hasta el final de la caverna y frente a ella se encontraba un hombre.

Tenía el cabello dorado y a pesar de que no estaba segura, se podía apreciar que era alto y musculoso. Se arrodillo para quedar más cerca y por un impulso, coloco su mano contra la suya. Estaba cálida al contacto. Lo miro por unos momentos más, pero se dijo que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

Hinata tenía una misión, encontrar al poderoso Kyubi y pedirle que salvara a su país.

Había escuchado desde niña que el poderoso Kyubi, era la criatura más poderosa que había existido desde siempre y que sus poderes superaban a cualquier guerrero que se le enfrentara Hinata deseaba que fuera así, porque la situación en la que se encontraba todo el país del fuego no era nada buena.

Solo hace un par de meses una poderosa y oscura asociación había invadido las tierras del norte, Akatsuki era su nombre y su misión era el poder total.

Se separo del hombre, pues lo que estaba buscando era una criatura no a un ser humano. Camino sin rumbo a través de la infinidad de la caverna y sin darse cuenta se encontró de nuevo donde el joven dormía.

-he estado dando vueltas todo este tiempo- se dejo caer en el piso helado y un impulso incontratable de echarse a llorar la azoto.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña niña?- La voz provenía desde el fondo, y era una voz de hombre.

Se giro asustada pero no pudo ver más allá de sus manos, pues la oscuridad se había hecho completamente solida a su alrededor. Después un fino flujo de un líquido escarlata se acercaba lento y pausado, destellando un brillo ligero del mismo tono. Hinata se alejo a su paso, pero se dio cuenta que todo a su alrededor se encontraba invadido por el fluido que se acercaba cada vez más. Un ruido, más que un rugido quedo, suspendido aquí y allá.

Se llevo las manos al pecho, fuertemente apretadas, hasta que de nuevo una voz la saco de sus temores, pero esta voz, que se reía sin parar, no era la misma que minutos antes le había hablado.

-¿Pequeña mocosa, vienes aquí a tratar de vencerme?-

No lo podía creer, pero ella sabía que la voz que ahora le hablaba era la del poderoso Kyubi.

-Yo... yo... n... no he venido con esa intención Kyubi-sama-

-..¿Sama has dicho?- una poderosa carcajada siguió después de esa frase - Nadie me ha hablado así, desde hace siglos- Unos enormes ojos rojos se filtraron entre el espesor de la noche perpetua de la caverna. -Dime muchacha ¿a qué has venido?-

Hinata miraba intimidada hacia esos poderos ojos que no la perdía de vista.

-Yo... Nosotros...-

-¿Nosotros has dicho?-

-Si... señor-

-¿quienes son nosotros exactamente?-

-Pues el país del fuego señor-

-ahh... el pobre país del fuego, ¿qué quieren?-

-pues... verás... esta siendo atacado por...- Se detubo, porque de la nada la cara del Kyubi empeso a desvanecerse. Hinata estaba confusa, había estado hablando con el kyubi y ahora presentía que algo fuera de lo común se iba a presentar.

-Basta, vamos mocoso, deja que termine la chiquilla- El kyubi no se dirigía a ella esta vez, se hablaba así mismo. -Está bien... tu ganas-

Un luz rojiza cubrió completamente a lo que quedaba del Kyubi, lo envolvía como una larga tela que fue enrollándose a su alrededor, de un lado al otro. En un segundo cuando el kyubi ya estaba completamente envuelto, el nudo se deciso en una ráfaga de poderoso aire que hizo que Hinata cerrara los ojos y tuviera que inclinarse para pelear con el viento que la golpeaba en todo el cuerpo.

-Lo que tú nos pides, no es nada fuera de este mundo, pero solo con una condición te ayudaremos-

La voz que le hablaba ahora no era de la bestia sino la de un hombre y aunque ella tratara de encontrarlo la oscuridad se había vuelto a adueñar de toda la caverna.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Yo soy el portador del Kyubi, son el jinchouriki de la bestia de las nueve colas y tú quien eres pequeña-

-yo... yo soy Hinata Hyuga de la aldea de Konoha-

-¿De Konoha eh...?- La voz que había utilizado, obligo a Hinata a que levantara la cabeza, pero de nuevo se encontro con lo negro de las profundidades. -Están de acuerdos los estúpidos ancianos en convocar a una bestia que estuvo a punto de destruir Konoha no hace más de 50 años?-

-Los mismos ancianos me han enviado, es por tu poder, que casi nos destruyo, el que quieren utilizar para salvarnos de Akatsuki-

-Así que Akatsuki aun sigue funcionando-

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto a la nada.

-Claro que si, esos malditos aun siguen- Una silueta a travesó la inmensa negrura - ellos son tan antiguos como yo pequeña-

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras?- Preguntó, mientras que la sombra iba tomando forma frente a sus ojos.

El mismo hombre al que había apreciado mientras que dormía se presentaba ante ella con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro. Era alto y tenía los hombros anchos, su pelo rubio sobresalía entre las tinieblas y su ropa de tonos anaranjados.

-Te he dicho que solo con una condición- él le dirigió una mirada picara desde su lugar -Quiero una esposa-

- ¿una... es...esposa?- No lo podía creer, que el jinchouriki pidiera tal cosa era conmocionarte.

-Sí, lo hemos pensado bien durante todo este tiempo, el Kyubi y yo ya no somos tan jóvenes, pequeña-

-Pero una esposa, no creo que alguien acepte eso-

-Es verdad, no crees que es gracioso. Es perfecto así no tendré que hacer nada por ustedes- se dio la media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, cuando giro la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado luciendo en su masculino rostro -Tráeme a una esposa, de preferencia una doncella virginal y prometo que salvare a tu aldea, a tu país y hasta el mismo mundo si así lo desean.-

**Bueno aqui termino el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que me sigan y tratare de actualizar constantemente. Aprovecho para pedir una disculpa para aquellos lectores que me han estado siguiendo en mis fics... lamento el retraso de mis historias, pero descuiden no me gusta dejar un fic sin terminar. Con el fic de la belleza de ser ninja, descuiden lo terminare, pero ahora la historia esta paralizada, completamente.!!!... GOMEN!!**

**Pero las demás continuan, con un poco de retraso, pero continuan.**


	2. Una esposa para la bestia

**Hola, ¿Como han estado todos? yo ... resfriada.... jajaja y trabajando en una tienda de feng-shui... lo que significa mucho tiempo sin hacer nada...**

**Bien ya saben los personajes son de Kishimoto y lo demás ya es puro rollo.**

**capitulo 2.- una esposa para la bestia.**

"-Si, lo hemos pensado bien durante todo este tiempo, el Kyubi y yo ya no somos tan jóvenes, pequeña-

-Pero una esposa, no creo que alguien acepte eso-

-Es verdad, no crees que es gracioso. Es perfecto así no tendré que hacer nada por ustedes- se dio la media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, cuando giro la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado luciendo en su masculino rostro -Traeme a una esposa, de preferencia una doncella virginal y prometo que salvare a tu aldea, a tu país y hasta el mismo mundo si así lo desean.-"

Hinata no podía creer lo que el portador del Kyubi pedía, era algo que jamás se les había ocurrido, ni a ella, ni a los ancianos de Konoha. Una esposa para la bestia más temida, quien se atrevería a tener a un poderoso monstruo como esposo. Hinata no lo sabía.

-No sé si eso podrá cumplirse- miro al piso rehuyendo de la mirada presuntuosa del hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Sin esposa, no habrá favores pequeña- se giro completamente a verla - vamos has tenido suerte, muy poca gente entra a esta cueva y sale viva, no suelo ser tan noble- dio un paso más, alejándose de Hinata - tienes una semana para decirme que es lo que harás, si regresas fuera de ese tiempo, no haré nada. No estaré esperándote para toda la vida y si no regresas, te buscare y te matare-

-¿pero porque?- pregunto asustada -porque matarme-

-Por diversión- y se esfumo en un movimiento rápido.

No sabía que hacer. No sabía si los ancianos estarían de acuerdo con la condición del Kyubi, pero lo más seguro era que si aceptaran, estaban demasiado desesperados con la situación y poco les importaba el destino de alguna jovencita. Pero el problema era que tenía que regresar ella con la respuesta, no importando el resultado estaba segura de que no se libraría de encontrar de nuevo con ese hombre que la hacía temblar descontroladamente.

viajo rápidamente en el interminable bosque que separaba la caverna del kyubi con la aldea de Konoha. Cuando llego inmediatamente convoco audiencia con los ancianos.

-Así que el Kyubi ha querido pasarse de listo eh?- encaro una mujer desde las sombras de la habitación donde se encontraba.

-Así parece Tsunade, ¿que piensas Orochimaru?-

Entre las sombras apareció un hombre de cabello negro como la noche y la piel centrina.

-Creo que no nos queda de otra- Miro a las tres personas que se encontraban frente de él - El único problema que tendríamos es el de encontrar a una joven que acepte ser la mujer de ese monstruo-

-lo veo imposible- Tsunade miro a sus dos camaradas y después miro directamente a Hinata que se había mantenido en segundo termino hasta entonces -dime Hinata no ha pedido algo más-

Hinata la miro a los ojos mientras que el rubor de su rostro aumento.

-ha dicho que quiere a una esposa y que de preferencia que sea virginal, Tsunade-sama-

-No lo puedo creer, ahora solo nos falta que nos digas que nos pidió también que sea de la realeza-

-No, no Jiraiya-sama solo ha pedido eso-

-Y ahora que hacemos Jiraiya-

-No nos queda de otra Orochimaru-

-no, ¿estas seguro?-

-Si, lo estoy. Lo conozco desde que eramos unos niños, ustedes saben como es Naruto, es un terco-

-¿Naruto?- su mirada mostraba inseguridad -¿quien es Naruto, Jiraiya-sama?-

-No lo sabes, ¿como es que no lo sabe Tsunade, dijiste que esta chiquilla podría convencer a Naruto-

-dije que podría convencerlo, no que lo supiera todo de él- Se giro hacia Orochimaru indignada -ella es la única con el chakra adecuado y lo saben-

-Tsunade-sama no entiendo, ¿quien es Naruto y que tiene que ver mi chakra en todo esto?-

Tsunade suspiro lentamente.

-Veraz...- Jiraiya tomo asiento en la luz, saliendo por primera vez de las sombras de la habitación y tomando asiento frente a Hinata - hace muchos años, antes de que nosotros mismo naciéramos existían varias bestias poderosas, estas bestias estaban formadas completamente por chakra y una de ellas, la más poderosa es el Kyubi. -Tomo aire para continuar- El Kyubi era una bestia salvaje y peligrosa. Atacaba sin descanso todo aquello que se le atrevezara en el camino...-

-pero Konoha, que siempre ha sido una aldea de ninjas, tomo una iniciativa y el poderoso Hokage de esa época sello al Kyubi dentro del cuerpo de un niño- continuo contando Tsunade desde su lugar

-Ese niño era Naruto el jinchuoriki, el portador del Kyubi-

-el hombre que vi en la caverna, ¿es así verdad ancianos?-

Los tres aludidos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Hinata, tu sabes que existen cinco tipos de chakra verdad?- ella asintió con la cabeza - fuego..-

-agua- dijo Orochimaru

-Tierra- ahora fue Tsunade

-aire- termino Hinata.

-Pues bien estos tipos de chakra no solo controlan el tipo de habilidades que puede desarrollar un ninja, sino que también intervienen con el carácter de las personas. Por eso te elegimos a ti, tu que eres un tipo agua.-

-Los del agua fluyen libremente y pueden convencer a los del aire, el elemento que rige el chakra de Naruto-

-Ahora entiendo-

-Que bueno, pero creo que nos hemos salido del tema principal por el cual es esta reunión-

-Por fin dices algo con sentido Orochimaru-

-Hinata ya no eres necesaria, puedes retirarte-

-Si Tsunade-sama-

Decir que una noche les basto para decirse por la chica para el sacrificio fue quedarse corto. Pasaron tres días antes de que se acabara el plazo para que anunciaran su desicion.

Los ancianos convocaron a todos los habitantes de Konoha y frente a ellos revelaron la verdad de la condición que les había impuesto el Kyubi.

-Como verán hemos pasado días pensando en quien será la persona que nos salve- empezó Jiraiya desde el estrado - La decisión fue muy difícil de tomar, pues sabemos que nadie querrá dar a un ser querido para sacrificarlo-

-sabiendo esto hemos escogido a una joven, que ha mostrado habilidades más allá de lo normal y de la cual nos hemos sentido orgullosos con su desempeño-

-así entre nosotros tres, hemos decidido que nuestra heroína, aquella doncella que se sacrificara será, no solo por su belleza y su estatus una princesa de aquí y en adelante para todos nosotros-

-Ya hemos hablado con ella y con sus familiares - retomo Jiraiya, atrás de él se acercaba un par de sombras, lentamente a paso corto, subiendo el estrado hasta quedar atrás de los ancianos - ellos han aceptado el destino que pedimos que cumplan-

Una mujer joven, ataviada con varios Kimonos, y acompañada por un hombre y una mujer ya mayores se acercaron a Jiraiya quien los recibio con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-Su nombre es Sakura Haruno y ahora es la princesa de la hoja, recibalan en su corazón para que sepa que su sacrificio no será envano.-

La sombra de la mujer fue tomando forma. Sakura se encontraba frente a todos los habitantes de Konoha que la vitoreaban. En su rostro se encontraba una serenidad inrompible pero su corazón se desgarraba en grandes pedasos por su amor imposible.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han encantado. **

**Alguien me pregunto si habían más Jinchourikis, si los hay, son todas aquellas personas que tienen un bijou, osea el kyubi o uno de ellos, sellado en su interior. Ya tengo capitulos terminados de esta historia, asi que por el momento actualizare rápido o eso intentare...**

**Bueno espero más de sus opiniones y Felices fiestas para todos..!!**

**Ja nee **

**Abiyasha-desu!**


	3. el engaño

**Hola a todos!!**

**Como estan todos?, la verdad yo sigo mocosa (en realidad, soy una maquina de moco andante XD) Bien espero que este capitulo no desepcione a nadie... y perdón por la ortografía... **

**bueno como saben los personajes son de Kishimoto y que comience .... YA!**

Una mujer joven, ataviada con varios Kimonos, y acompañada por un hombre y una mujer ya mayores se acercaron a Jiraiya quien los recibió con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-Su nombre es Sakura Haruno y ahora es la princesa de la hoja, recíbanla en su corazón para que sepa que su sacrificio no será en vano.-

La sombra de la mujer fue tomando forma. Sakura se encontraba frente a todos los habitantes de Konoha que la vitoreaban. En su rostro se encontraba una serenidad irrompible pero su corazón se desgarraba en grandes pedazos por su amor imposible.

En cuanto se había tomado la decisión Hinata había salido corriendo de Konoha a toda la velocidad que sus fuertes piernas le permitían. Al llegar a la entrada de la caverna, se pregunto qué sucedería de ahí en adelante, solo esperaba que la libertad de su pueblo se realizara.

Entro rápidamente, y anduvo hasta que le llego la voz de Naruto a sus oídos y siguiéndole lentamente lo entro sentado muy tranquilo sobre un gran trono dorado.

-Veo que has regresado a tiempo, pequeña- Se puso de pie acercándose a Hinata a pasos largos, estiro una mano y tomo un mecho de su flequillo azul de la kunoichi -¿y bien?-

Tomo aire antes de hablar y sereno sus sentidos.

-Han decidido darte lo que quieres -una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro masculino -te han conseguido a una esposa, joven y virginal, como tu has pedido-

Se alejo con la cara de victoria en su rostro. Dejándose caer sobre el gran trono, recargo su barbilla en su mano y miro duramente a Hinata.

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Su nombre es Sakura Haruno- ambas voces eran frías y calculadas - ahora la princesa de la Hoja-

-veo que le han dado un titulo por su sacrificio-

-así es- Hinata se sentó sobre el suelo helado de la caverna y cruzo piernas y brazos frente a Naruto, cosa que él no paso en alto.

-¿es hermosa?- La miro asombrado-

-no lo sé, no me quede a conocerla-

-Tu voz ya no suena como antes- ella lo miro sin entender -me refiero a que ahora tu ya no me tienes miedo -

Hinata levanto su vista hacia el techo de la cueva y sonrió.

-Es verdad ya no te tengo miedo-

-Me sorprendes, muy pocos humanos no me tienen miedo- tomo una piedra que estaba a un lado de sus pies - ¿por qué no sientes temor, pequeña?-

-Lo he pensado durante el viaje hacia aquí y me he dado cuenta que lo más que me puedes hacer es matarme, algo a lo que nunca le he tenido miedo-

-Ya veo, me agradas pequeña, eres valiente a tu manera- volvió a ponerse de pie, pero ahora se dirigió hacia un rincón a la orilla de una de las paredes. Tomo todas sus cosas, que eran pocas, y tras colocarlas sobre un pergamino, hizo una serie de sellos y las cosas desaparecieron, quedando el pergamino con un extraño símbolo escrito en él.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto mientras que se ponía de pie -¿tan rápido?

Él rio a carcajada abierta, cosa que asombro a Hinata, pues en su vida había oído una risa más fabulosa que esa. También se dio cuenta que la piel se le erizaba y no sabía porque.

-Sí, estoy desesperado por conocer a mi mujer-

Partieron así como así. Sin decirse nada en todo el viaje hasta llegar a Konoha, donde Hinata lo guio hasta los sabios.

Pero al otro lado de la aldea, un hombre y una mujer caminaban alrededor del lago.

En un segundo la mujer tomo entre sus brazos el brazo masculino y se estrecho contra él sollozando.

-Sasuke-kun...- El hombre la tomo por los hombros y la arropo contra su pecho -oh... Sasuke-kun-

La mujer lloraba descontrolada, mojando con sus lágrimas las mangas de su largo kimono rosa.

-Sakura, no hay más remedio y tu lo sabes - ella movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, él trago duro - ojala nunca te hubieras presentado...-

-Tenía que hacerlo, tú lo sabes. Hubiera sido peor, podría haber sido la muerte-

-Pero yo estoy dispuesto a morir por ti-

-Sasuke-kun lo siento... yo... no podía permitir que mis padres mueran...-

Sasuke la apretó más contra su propio cuerpo, deseando deshacerse de la pesada armadura que entorpecía sus movimientos y que no la permitía sentirla cerca.

-Sakura huyamos, tenemos que evitar que te unas con ese demonio. Tú eres mía-

La tomo de la mano y llevándosela consigo la aparto del lago y, escondidos tras unos arbustos, la hizo su mujer.

Habían ignorado todo lo que los separaba y también habían ignorado esos ojos recelosos que los habían estado observando todo el rato.

-Tsunade-sama tenemos un problema- varios hombre entraron en la oficina de Tsunade y con ellos como prisioneros traían a Sasuke y a Sakura.

-Que demonios ocurre, Sai-san-

-Mi señora, creo que ya no podremos contar con la ayuda del Kyubi- en ese momento Sakura rompió a llorar, pero en ese momento los hombres que los tenían atados no dejaron que Sasuke se acercara a consolarla. Sakura como se vio sola y desprotegido se lanzo a los pies de Tsunade y abrazándola de las piernas lloro imparable.

-Déjenos solos. También déjenlo a él- dijo cuando vio que trataban de llevarse a Sasuke pero este se resistía de irse sin Sakura. -Ahora Sai-san, cuéntame-

-Tsunade-sama, hemos encontrado a La princesa de las hojas en una situación muy comprometedora con el guerrero Uchiha-

-Tsu... Tsunade-sama perdón- La mirada de Tsunade iba de Sakura a Sasuke sin poder creérselo. Se agacho para quedar a la altura de Sakura y tomándola por los hombros la separo de sí misma.

-Dime que no lo hiciste- la miro a los ojos, pero ella la esquivo -¿porque Sakura? sabes que eras nuestra última salvación-

-Ella no tiene la culpa- anuncio con voz serena desde el rincón donde estaba -yo la forcé, yo soy el culpable.- se arrodillo, para después inclinarse sobre Sakura apretándola contra su cuerpo -ella era mía y no podía permitir que nadie me la quitara-

-pero sabes lo que esto significa verdad, Sasuke-kun- se puso de pie, pero con dificultad logro llegar a su silla de nuevo -Sabes que si piden tu cabeza, no habrá nada que pueda hacer por ti-

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, apretó más su cuerpo contra el de Sakura, la cual no paraba de llorar.

-Sai-san dime donde está el Kyubi en este momento - Sasuke y Sakura miraron sorprendidos hacia Tsunade - si él ya esta aquí para reclamar algo que ya no le pertenece- Sakura se dejo llevar por sus emociones y se alejo de Sasuke lo más que pudo, él ni siquiera se movió.

-Esta con Jiraiya-sama, mi señora-

-Esto está muy mal- meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro- realmente mal-

-Tsunade-sama, no permitirá que le hagan daño a ella ¿verdad?-

-Sasuke, lo que le hagan a ti, no será nada comparado a lo que le harán a ella por lo que hiciste-

Bajo la cabeza aguantando las ganas de llorar. No esperaba que el castigo para Sakura iba a ser la misma muerte, más cruel y dolorosa que nunca.

-Sai-san- manda hablar inmediatamente a Jiraiya y a Orochimaru, diles que es urgente-

-si mi señora- salió por las puertas para realizar la nueva orden.

-Que harás con nosotros- hablo por fin Sakura desde el rincón - no pienso seguir huyendo- Sasuke la miro.

-Ni yo- confirmo él -me quedare contigo, Sakura hasta el final de mis días - lo decía de palabra y de corazón.

-Por ahora quédense en un solo lugar, mi casa será un buen sitio y no salgan. Más tarde iré a hablar con ustedes, ¿entienden?- Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza, saliendo a paso lento de la habitación.

Al rato entraron Jiraiya y Orochimaru con la respiración cansada.

-¿que sucede Tsunade, nos han pedido que viniéramos con urgencia?-

Jiraiya y Orochimaru tomaron asiento cada uno en una silla frente al escritorio de Tsunade, quien miraba la ciudad desde el enorme ventanal de su oficina.

-Creo que tengo malas noticias- Guardaron silencio en la espera de que continuara y así lo hizo- la flor que tanto esmero le hemos puesto ha sido desflorada, ¿si entienden no?-

Los dos hombres miraron alarmados a Tsunade, sin poder creérselo de todo.

-Con flor te refieres a Sakura ¿verdad?- pregunto Jiraiya, Tsunade lo miro con cara de odio - entiendo-

-Como se atrevió, era una zorra al final de cuentas-

-¡CALLA!- grito desde su lugar Tsunade- no permitiré que la insultes, lo que hizo lo hizo por amor y hecho esta, no hay cambios. No va a hacerse virgen de la noche a la mañana ¿sabes?-

-Pero ella era nuestra salvación, sabía que ese demonio la quiere virgen. Sabía que no debía seguir las tentaciones de la carne-

-ELLA ES HUMANA IGUAL A NOSOTROS, AUNQUE TU NO LO RECUERDES OROCHIMARU-

-Ya... ya... No podemos cambiar el hecho de que ella ya no es lo que necesitamos, pero como se lo decimos a Naruto, él ya se ha encaprichado con la idea de hacerla su mujer mañana mismo-

-¿que mañana mismo? ¿Cuándo se ha decidido eso?-

-a nosotros no nos mires, ese idiota ha tomado esa idea-

-Orochimaru, Jiraiya ¿que vamos a hacer?- se dejo caer en la silla cansada, no sin antes golpear con el puño en el escritorio destruyéndolo completamente. -aunque Naruto no nos exija que sea virgen yo... yo ya no soy capaz de pedirle a Sakura que se despose con él. Ama a otro saben.-

-Me lo imagino- Jiraiya giro la cabeza en varias direcciones, hasta que esta trono -que les parece si le conseguimos otra novia y ya-

-No hay tiempo Jiraiya, además que chica, que no esté casada, que sea virgen y que pueda soportar estar con el Kyubi más de una hora, ¿conoces a alguna?-si, había sarcasmo en esto último.

-hay una chica.- dijo Orochimaru al ponerse de pie -y está afuera con él en este mismo momento-

-Hinata Hyuga- Hablaron al mismo tiempo Jiraiya y Tsunade.

-No está casada y su familia no será problema, pues no la tiene-

-Creo también que es virgen, has visto como se pone de roja cuando le toque el hombro la otra vez-

-Si yo también creo que es virgen-

-Y lo más importante, ella puede estar con el Kyubi. Ha estado con él ya varias veces e inclusive en este momento. Naruto no parece repudiarla-

-es verdad Orochimaru, pero y si ella no quiere-

-No hay opción, es ella o la muerte para todos, creo que entenderá-

-Sí, pero que hacemos con Naruto, si le decimos lo de Sakura, lo más probable es que se ponga en contra de nosotros. No sería la primera vez que ataca la aldea-

-Que tal si, seguimos como estamos, y a la hora de la boda en vez de presentarse Sakura lo hará Hinata-

-No funcionara Jiraiya, él la va a ver y se dará cuenta que es Hinata, la conoce recuérdalo-

-No tiene que verle el rostro hasta que se hagan casado, ¿no crees?-

-puede usar un velo toda la ceremonia y podemos darle el título que le pertenece, así no se mencionara su nombre y el matrimonio será legal-

-Sí pero después, cuando llegue la noche. No podrán ocultarla para siempre, él exigirá que se consuma el matrimonio esa misma noche-

-No hay problema, él nos puso una condición, hagamos lo mismo.-

-No entiendo Orochimaru ¿a que te refieres?-

-Es sencillo, pidámosles que nos demuestre su lealtad, atacando a Akatsuki. Una vez que le declare la guerra estará condenado a seguirla-

-Tienes razón pero creo que algo nos falta, algo que probablemente saldrá mal-

-Tú no te preocupes y manda a llamar a Hyuga-san para ponerla al corriente-

-Tsunade, tienes que convencerla, cueste lo que cueste- ella asintió cansada aunque pensaba que pedirle ese sacrificio iba a ser lo más difícil de su vida.

La mandaron llamar y cuando la tuvieron en frente, sus gargantas se secaron esperando a que alguien hablara primero.

**Bien, que les ha parecido?, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios... **

**Ja nee , Abiyasha-desu!!**


	4. la boda

_**Hola, queridos lectores!...**_

_**Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto...**_

_**pero bueno comienza ya!!**_

Todo había salido a la perfección para los ancianos.

-Hinata tenemos que hablar contigo- ella asintió con la cabeza y los siguió hacia el interior de la habitación.

Dentro de ella se encontraba Sakura abrazada a Sasuke y llorando, pero en cuanto entro Hinata, ambos la miraron y guardaron silencio.

-¿qué sucede, porqué esta la princesa con ese hombre?-

-Hinata ese es el problema- dijo Orochimaru con voz seria.

-La señorita Haruno ya no cuenta con los requisitos que Naruto había establecido-

-Pero Tsunade-sama que será de nosotros- su voz sonaba preocupada, más no enojada. Tsunade miró a Sakura y movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

-Hi...Hinata -Sakura tomo las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y llorando de nuevo se arrodillo anhelante frente a la Hyuga -Ayúdame, te lo suplico-

-Pero a que te refieres Sakura-chan- La tomo por los hombros para tratar de levantarla. Una y otra vez fracaso en su intento. AL final termino de rodillas también.

Hinata, escúchame con atención -La voz de Jiraiya era gruesa y profunda -Queremos que tomes su lugar -

-¡que!- dio un paso atrás alejándose de Sakura.

-Así es- continuo Tsunade mientras que la sujetaba por los brazos -No tenemos más opción -

-Ni tiempo- termino Orochimaru.

-Sakura y yo nos amamos- Se puso de pie sobre el centro de la habitación -La amo y por eso nos hemos condenado eternamente-

-Uchiha-san - Volvió a tomar su lugar al lado del cuerpo de Sakura, quien temblaba por el llanto.

-Por favor -recitaron al mismo tiempo la pareja de enamorados -Te lo suplico- termino Sasuke.

-Me pides demasiado -miró a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos -me piden demasiado; no sé si seré capaz-

-Claro que lo eres- ahora le toco a Jiraiya hablar -¿Eres soltera?- ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿No tienes familia? - ella repitió el movimiento solo que más lento -¿eres virgen?-

Volvió a asentí con las mejillas rojas.

-Eres perfecta Hinata-chan -

-Pero Naruto... él se enterará.

-No tiene por que hacernos, no hasta que sea demasiado tarde para él-

La peliazul se acerco a Sakura y la abrazo.

-Es verdad hay algo que me hace apta y que a ti no -Sakura la miro expectante -Tu amas a alguien y yo no-

Todos guardaron silencio mientras que la kunoichi hacia una pausa.

-Lo haré - se giro hacia los ancianos - ¿que tengo que hacer?-

Esa noche ninguna de las personas que se habían encontrado horas antes en la reunión pudieron dormir.

Los preparativos se llevaron en orden y rapidez. El estrado del pueblo se convirtió en el escenario soñado de cualquier dama a punto de casarse, para Hinata era una enorme guillotina que esperaba por ella.

Cuando despertó ya el sol estaba en lo alto, faltaban unas cuantas horas para su boda.

-No me arrepiento de nada.- dijo cuando se levanto de la cama.

-Naruto-sama tengo que hablar con usted - Jiraiya se acerco a él. El aludido asintió.

-Verá, queremos pedirle una cosa-

-Dime- balanceo su peso de un pie a otro.

-Nos han informado que algunos hombres de Akatsuki han invadido nuestras tierras esta misma noche- y era verdad, se acababan de enterar -Podría usted hacerse cardo de ellos-

-Claro no será un problema, iré mañana, ahora no-

-No señor, no podemos esperar hasta mañana-

-No te entiendo Jiraiya-san- el anciano rodeo los ojos -Mira no are nada, no hasta que no cumplan con el trato-

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos, pero...- doblo una rodilla sobre el suelo -La boda se realizara como esta establecido entonces usted en ese intervalo de tiempo, entre su ceremonia y la noche, podría hacerse cargo de ellos, no le tomará mucho tiempo-

-Tienes razón, así se hará entonces .se alejo a pasos largos, su boda lo esperaba.

-Agradezco al cielo de que sea un idiota- Jiraiya se sonrío mientras que se alejaba dando pequeños saltos de alegría.

Llego la hora de la boda. Todo Konoha se encontraba sumida en la espera del acontecimiento más grande, uno que los podría salvar.

La multitud se arremolinaba inquieta a los perímetros del estrado, donde ya esperaba ansioso Naruto con su saco kamikase blanco y flamas rojas y a su lado unos muy eufóricos Jiraiya y Tsunade que habían caído en la trampa del alcohol y los nervios.

Los ruidos de una multitud inquieta se silenciaron cuando la puerta del edificio principal se abrió.

Detrás de ellas aparecieron Orochimaru con una encantadora novia al estilo oriental. Su kimono blanco y su velo le cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro, lo necesario para no ser expuesta la verdad.

Su pelo recogido en un moño bajo la vista, oculto a los ojos curiosos, sus labios pintados de un candente rojo fuego, sugestionaron a Naruto a tomarla de la mano en cuanto había llegado.

Estaba desesperado por besar a su pequeña novia. En cuanto la había visto salir del edificio del ayuntamiento se le hizo eterna es decio, que era la luz más brillante y pura que se proyectaba entre todas las demás.

Pero cuando vio los labios, la única parte que pudo apreciar de ese delgado rostro, se le antojaron deseables a no más poder. Haber tomado su mano por instinto y la ayudo a colocarse a su lado. El aroma que desprendía eran lirios acuáticos, un maravilloso aroma, que a él le encantaba.

El monje llamo la atención de todo el mundo y cuando llego el silencio comenzó a recitar los mantras del matrimonio.

La novia y el novio se giraron par verse mutuamente. Él con una sonrisa llameante, ella sin expresión. Cuando el monje termino de recitar las oraciones del dicho mantra, el público empezó a victorearlos, pues los novios ya eran marido y mujer.

Naruto tomo las ofrendas que habían preparado para esa ocasión t la ofreció a los dioses, como era la costumbre. Tomo la fina mano de su mujer y la atrajo contra de su pecho para besarla.

Toco sus labios con los suyos, aspirando su aliento. Había esperado que ella lo rechazara en ese momento, pero no, ahí estaba, dándole la bienvenida a su boca. Se adentro a explorarla y la saboreo completamente.

Ahora que la tenía en sus brazos, se le atonjaba pequeña y sublime, delicada y tierna. Con sus delgados brazos rodeándole la cintura en un fino abrazo. Trato de llevársela consigo, pero varios pares de manos lo detuvieron, haciendo que se girará.

-Naruto-sama. Hablo con sobriedad a pesar de que su rostro representara lo contrario. -No podemos esperar más-

Se había olvidado de eso. Ahora solo deseaba estar a solas con la mujer que aún tenía sujetada por la mano.

-No te preocupes, ahora iré- se giro de nievo hacia su esposa.- ¿me esperaras?- ella afirmo con un la cabeza -te veo más tarde-

La beso rápidamente para después marcharse con la compañía de Jiraiya y Tsunade.

-! ¡Naruto-sama, Kyubi-sama cuídense!- grito para que él lo escuchara y así fue.

Se llevaron a Hinata del lugar, antes de que alguien descubriera su verdadera identidad. Ya en privado Hinata se dejo caer con el tatami de madera.

-Creo que he hecho lo correcto.- se arranco el velo -creo que me he enamorado...- se llevo sus manos al rostro y se acaricio los labios aún rojos. -...o, me he dejado llevar por la situación-

En el frente de batalla, las explosiones no se dejaban esperar. El primer enfrentamiento que hacia que valiera la lucho se dejaba llegar.

Dentro del escuadrón de ataque del enemigo se encontraba Sasori y sus cientos de marionetas, apoyado por Hindan y Deidara.

Los ataques tenían pérdidas y las perdidas más ataques. Era un ciclo incansable se debatían el mal y el bien, hasta que Naruto entro en acción. Se adentro entre los guerreros ninjas y uno tras otro iba acabando con la vida de sus enemigos. Por fin llego a donde se encontraba Hidan.

-así que tu eres el arma secreta de esa estupida aldea- No hubo respuesta -¿Crees que podrás vencerme? -pregunto Hindan mientras que activaba su técnica,

Pero fue muy tarde pues un clon con el Shuriken Rasenga de Naruto le ataco por un costado, destruyendo su cuerpo.

-Eso a sido trampa- dijo la cabeza decapitada sobre el suelo húmedo por su propia sangre- Los buenos no hacen trampa-

-Y quien ha dicho que yo soy bueno -Aplasto sin piedad el cráneo de su enemigo.

-Es un monstruo- gritaban las personas a su alrededor -Es un monstruo-

Los enemigos fueron alejándose. Fue cuando Sasori se acerco a Naruto, atándolo por ambos costados con un sin fin de marionetas.

Todas se amontonaron sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, creando así un montículo de cuerpos de madera. Una explosión de chakla y había salido volando. DE un solo punto fueron saliendo más Narutos, tantos como marionetas, juntos acabaron con todas ellas y se dirigieron hacia los miembros de Akatsuki.

-Ríndete- Grito desde sus lugares los miles de Narutos -No tendré compasión-

Deidara y Sasori miraron en dirección a Konoha y ambos se sonrieron.

-No crees que esto es todo -y desaparecieron en una cortina de humo.

-Gracias Naruto-sama -Se acerco Jiraiya con las manos extendidas hacia Naruto.

-No ha sido nada. Ni siquiera he tenido que recurrir al Kyubi- Noto que su atuendo se había manchado con sangre de sus enemigos.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-sama?-

-Nada- su voz era fría -Ya no me necesitan verdad -el anciano bajo la cabeza y la levanto de nuevo - bien me marcho-

Tras decir eso una luz blanca lo cubrió, dejando deslumbrados a los de su alrededor. Reapareció a los segundo a las afueras de Konoha.

-Por fin una mujer - dijo para sus adentros.

-ya era hora mocoso- la voz del Kyubi se oyó fuerte y claro -Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo más íbamos a tener que esperar-

-Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo - Caminaba en dirección al edificio, que anteriormente le habían indicado que era suyo, por el momento.

Abrió las puertas en un suave movimiento entrando en una habitación oscura. Prendió las luces de la cocina, filtrándose suavemente entre los pasillos. Con pericia llego a las puertas de la habitación matrimonial que le correspondía.

Corrió la puerta doble, evitando el ruido de esta y se acerco al futton donde una mujer se encontraba sentada dándole la espalda.

-Por fin has vuelto- su voz era sollozante, como sino resistiera las ganas de echarse a llorar -No, no enciendas la luz -

Lo sabia, esa mujer había sido lo sufienciente buena para ser realidad. Era igual a todos.

-Tú también me odias -Su voz era cruel.

-No- se sereno.

-No mientas, ¿entonces porqué lloras?- se sentó sobre el suelo de la entrada, donde las luces daban en directo.

-Porque temo que la verdad que te diré, tal vez no te agrade-

-A que verdad te refieres- ella se puso de pie, dejando caer la fina bata que le cubría los hombros. Vestida solo con un fino camisón avanzo hacia la luz. El jinchouriki la miraba siguiendo la orilla entre la sombra y la luz proyectada en su piel.

Se revelo su cara, sus ojos color perla, sus facciones. Las conocía, esa era la gran verdad.

-¿Hinata que haces aquí, donde esta Sakura?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ella se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia - dio un paso más en su dirección- Con...- se lo pensó un momento- ...con otro hombre.

- ¡Que!- se coloco de pie y la tomo por los hombros encajándole los dedos en la piel - Me acabo de casar y mi mujer ya esto con otro - Se llevo las manos al rostro y comenzó a reír. Su carcajada era siniestra y dolorosa.

-No Naruto, nunca te casaste con ella-

Silencio.

-Explica, porque el monje la menciono entonces-

-No menciono a Sakura, dijo que desposabas a la princesa de la hoja-

-¿Es ella, que no?- volvió a sentarse, sin apartar su mirada celeste de Hinata.

-Lo era, pero momento antes a la boda ya no lo fue-

-entonces quién es la mujer con la que me case, ¿con quién?-

-a mi- se arrodillo frente a él - Yo soy la princesa de la hoja y tu esposa - agacho la mirada rehuyendo a la de él, tan intensa y poderosa que no se apartaba de ella.

-¿tú?- sus ojos siguieron el contorno del cuerpo femenino de Hinata.

-Una piel bonita- dijo el Kyubi en su cabeza - bonita figura y además...-

-Además bonitos ojos- murmuro en voz queda. Tomo un mechón de cabello de Hinata y lo acerco a su rostro. -Hueles a lirios-

-Si Naruto-sama- Dejo entre abiertos los labios hipnotizadores. Naruto recordó esos labios y la forma en como se sentía estas sobre ellos.

!"#%%&/%&

Que tal quedo ee??... Y se pone mejor en el siguiente capitulo, Muajaja...

Bueno un regalo... un adelanto...

_-Naruto-sama ¿quieres la verdad?- él dijo si con la cabeza -no tenía nada que perder-_

_-¿entonces no es por amor? - algo dentro de él le dolio al mencionar esas palabras, pues muy en el fondo había una parte de él que deseaba que la mujer con la que se uniera sintiera aunque sea un poco de amor por él._

_Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos alrededor de tres días en una nueva actualización y como siempre espero sus comentarios... Se les agredece desde el corazón..._

_Ja nee... Abiyasha-desu!!  
_


	5. Puede ser esto mejor?

_Hola, queridos lectores... les traigo la continuación de esta historia... y adivinen que... van a querer matarme por lo que sucede en este capitulo...XD, pero como dijo mi profesor de teorias... deben de rezar par que todo me salga bien, porque si me muero o me pasa algo... finite encatate para la historia... aunque mi profe decía que reprobamos..._

_jajaja... bien ya saben los personajes son de Kshimoto... y yo no busco ninguna ganancia por esta historia... solo el que ustedes se diviertan y tengan algo en la cabeza mientras esperan la siguiente continuación.  
_

-entonces quién es la mujer con la que me case, ¿con quién?-

-a mi- se arrodillo frente a él - Yo soy la princesa de la hoja y tu esposa - agacho la mirada rehuyendo a la de él, tan intensa y poderosa que no se apartaba de ella.

-¿tú?- sus ojos siguieron el contorno del cuerpo femenino de Hinata.

-Una piel bonita- dijo el Kyubi en su cabeza - bonita figura y además...-

-Además bonitos ojos- murmuro en voz queda. Tomo un mechón de cabello de Hinata y lo acerco a su rostro. -Hueles a lirios-

-Si Naruto-sama- Dejo entre abiertos los labios hipnotizadores. Naruto recordó esos labios y la forma en como se sentía estas sobre ellos.

Se inclino lentamente sobre esos labios y los toco. Primero lentamente, labios con labios, luego con jugueteo con ellos con pequeñas mordidas. Sus manos ansiosas ya la tenían sujetas en fuerte agarre que la había acercado a él. Cerró los ojos guardándose la imagen de Hinata y se entrego al deleite de su unión.

Sentía como las ansias del Kyubi lo avivaban, lentamente, expulsando la pasión guardada por años.

-¿Hinata?- se separo para verla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados por los besos.

-Mmm.....- abrió los ojos lentamente -¿que sucede Naruto-sama?-

Él se aparto, esa mirada que le había lanzado era tan invitadora, tan entregada.

-¿Porqué tu?- su pregunta hizo que ella se separara del rubio -¿porque tu si quieres estar a mi lado?-

Hinata se acomodo la ropa y tomo de nuevo la bata que antes había traído puesta. Miro directamente a Naruto y inclino hasta que su frente toco el suelo.

-Naruto-sama ¿quieres la verdad?- él dijo si con la cabeza -no tenía nada que perder-

-¿entonces no es por amor? - algo dentro de él le dolió al mencionar esas palabras, pues muy en el fondo había una parte de él que deseaba que la mujer con la que se uniera sintiera aunque sea un poco de amor por él.

-¿amor?- levanto la vista hacia su esposo, con las mejillas sonrojadas- no, la verdad es que no creo que sea amor-

-Entonces porque estas aquí, porque te entregas de esta manera a mi- Se puso de pie alcanzándola y tomándola por la muñeca la obligo a ponerse de pie a su lado, pero ella no se resistió - ¿por que dejas que te toque, cuando nadie más lo haría?-

- ya lo dije, no tengo nada que perder- Se soltó del agarre de Naruto - No tengo nada que ofrecerte, solo esto- se señalo así misma.

-¿Pero porque?, ¿no te dieron para elegir?-

-me permitieron elegir, Naruto-sama, yo elegí estar contigo-

-Pero por que, porque te sacrificaste-

-Porque tu eres nuestra salvación, si lo único que pedías era una esposa, yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo -Naruto miro con Hinata caía arrodillada sobre el piso y se abraza a su pierna - Solo te pido que no abandones a mi pueblo-

-dijiste que no tenías nada que perder - ella giro la cabeza hacia él- pero si lo tienes, tienes miedo de perder a la gente con la que creciste verdad, a tu familia- ella negó con la cabeza

-Mi familia murió hace mucho tiempo-

-entonces no conoces a la gente por la que suplicas- ella negó con la cabeza.

-son personas como yo y necesitan de tu ayuda, ¿que más podía hacer, negarles toda salvación?-

-Hinata, estas dispuesta a todo-

-a todo, Naruto-sama-

-también a venir a vivir conmigo-

-Si-

-A solo estar conmigo el resto de tu vida-

-si-

-¿a que tome todo lo que tu cuerpo pueda darme, de cientos de formas; Que desgarre cada parte de tu cuerpo, hasta que alcance lo que quiero, haciéndote el amor...?-

-Si- su cara se coloreo de rojo.

-¿a ser la esposa de un monstruo?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-tu no eres un monstruo- se sujeto más fuerte a Naruto, mientras se erguía para alcanzar sus brazos.

-oh en eso te equivocas, pequeña- La tomo por los hombros y la puso a su altura. -Soy un monstruo de muchas maneras - se adueño de sus labios -¿No te arrepentirás, aunque sientas dolor?-

-Soy una ninja, lo olvidas, me entrenaron para resistir el dolor, aunque creo que mi corazón ya esta acostumbrado-

- Para hablar así, pequeña, debiste de haber sufrido mucho dolor-

-Tanto que no se como me sostengo- sus ojos lagrimearon, Naruto le beso cada lagrima, mientras ella cambiaba su semblante por una sonrisa -Tal vez no sea amor lo que siento por ti, pero algo siento. No te tengo miedo, ni siento que seas una bestia como todo el mundo-

Naruto se quedo quieto, sintiendo el cuerpo femenino apretado junto al suyo.

-¿se encuentra bien, Naruto-sama?-

-¿Hinata, te quedaras conmigo aunque no me ames?- ella asintió con la cabeza.

-nosotros tres hemos estado mucho tiempo solos-

-nosotros tres...- dijo sorprendido.

-Tu, yo y Kyubi-sama - Tomo la cara de Naruto entre sus manos -se que cuando acepte ser tu esposa, también una parte de mi se unía con el bijou que llevas adentro-

-¿no te da miedo?- su pregunta se había oído insegura, como un niño.

-nop-

Naruto la beso, sintió que dentro de él iba a explotar de alegría, no tenía una esposa que lo amara, pero si había obtenido una esposa que por lo menos no le tenía miedo y que muy probablemente terminaran siendo muy bueno amigos.

Pero por ahora ella una mujer y su esposa, sacaría provecho a la situación.

-Hinata una última pregunta- ella lo miro mientras que ambos se recostaban sobre el mullido futton - estas dispuesta a ser la madre de mis hijos-

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, que a Naruto se le hizo encantador. Esa era una cosa que le gustaba de Hinata, nunca podía fingir. Simplemente le diría la verdad.

-Si, la verdad es que no lo había pensado- una risita nerviosa se dejo escuchar - pero no es mala idea. Si tú eres el padre, de seguro mis hijos serán muy fuertes-

-No me agrada la idea de que solo me utilices para crear tu propio ejército, pero no te voy a reclamar nada, no por ahora-

Se tendieron sobre el el futton blanco. Naruto se retiro el kamikaze de los hombros revelando que abajo no traía nada más que sus pantalones rojos.

-Hinata, si quedas embarazada, amaras a nuestros hijos-

La dejo descontrolada, pues en ese momento Naruto se agacho y beso su cuello con desespero. Ella gimió de placer y tomo la cabeza de Naruto entre sus manos.

-Los amare Naruto-sama... Los amare siempre-

No pudo resistirse, se separo de ella y le quito lentamente el camisón sobre la cabeza. Le beso los hombros, sus manos recorría cada centímetro de la blanca piel de Hinata y de pronto esa presencia hizo que ambos se tensaran.

Levantaron la vista hacia las puertas de la habitación y observaron con una sombra se escondía tras el marco de la puerta.

Inmediatamente Naruto se separo de Hinata, esta se coloco de nuevo el camisón y la bata sobre esta.

Naruto salio lentamente de la habitación, para encontrarse de nuevo con la sombra yendo hacia el recibidor. Le dio alcance en un segundo, con Hinata siguiéndole tres pasos atrás con un Kunai en mano.

-¿Quien eres?- La sombra se acerco a un rincón de la habitación y se recargo en la pared. -¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-quien soy, que es lo que quiero, va Naruto, pensé que con solo mi presencia ya te habías dado cuenta-

-¿Gaara...?-

-Ni más ni menos. - dio un paso hacia la luz de la cocina - creo que llegue tarde a tu boda. Lo siento- esto último dirigido a Hinata- no sabía que llegaba en mal momento-

-Pero que demonios-tomo a Hinata por la cintura y la estrecho contra su cuerpo, incitándola a k se guardara el Kunai, cosa que hizo. Naruto no sabía con exactitud la parte por donde se había guardado, pero al darse un idea por donde, se puso colorado.

-Ya por favor Naruto, no hagas eso frente a mí-

La pareja miro al recién llegado, sin entender de todo sus palabras.

-Ya saben, eso del matrimonio...- no hubo cambio -tener sexo-

Tanto la morocha como el rubio se ruborizaron.

-Si no quieres que eso ocurra, no vengas sin anunciarte para la otra- soltó a Hinata y camino hacia su compañero y se abrazaron amistosamente.

-Tanto tiempo-

-Si tanto tiempo-

Ambos se vieron las caras. Cada una con una hermosa sonrisa, que a Hinata se le antojaron perfectas para ambos rostros masculinos.

-y que no vas a presentarme a tu esposa-

Naruto miro por instante a Gaara y después se giro a Hinata que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado antes.

-Gaara, esta es mi esposa, Hinata Hyuga.- tomo la mano de Hinata entre las suyas y la jalo hasta quedar a dos pasos de distancia de Gaara- Hinata este es Gaara del Desierto, mi hermano-

-¿tu hermano?- miro a Naruto y después Gaara -pensé que no tenías hermanos, Naruto-sama-

-y es verdad, por lo menos una parte- Tomo a Hinata por los hombros, viendo siempre a Gaara -él no es mi hermanos por sangre, pero es como si lo fuéramos, porque compartimos un destino muy parecido-

-Es verdad, al igual que él, yo también poseo un bijou en mi interior-

No lo podía creer, el hombre frente a ella compartía los mismos rasgo de tristeza, soledad y sufrimiento que había notado en su esposo.

-tu también eres un Jinchouriki- Gaara se acerco un paso más y tomo la mano de Hinata entre las suyas, hizo una breve reverencia y le beso en los nudillos

-Un gusto conocerte, Hinata- Su voz fue aterciopelada, casi seductora. -Oh Naruto, es una mujer preciosa, tienes suerte-

Naruto aparto las manos de Gaara de Hinata y se coloco entre ellos dos.

-Si tengo suerte, maldito mapache- su rostro se enfureció -crees que no conozco tus intenciones, maldito-

-Vamos Naruto, crees que pienso robarme a tu nueva esposa, ni siquiera has tenido tiempo de estrenarla, por lo que vi- vio como Hinata se sonrojaba nuevamente -perdóname Hinata, no era mi intención -

-Gaara, maldito mapache-

-¿que es lo que quieres zorro sarnoso?-

-que dejes en paz a mi esposa-

-Naruto-sama- Los dos hombres se giraron hacia ella - creo que iré a la habitación, supongo que tendrá muchas cosas que hablar con Gaara-sama- y los dejo antes de que volvieran a hablar.

-has escuchado Naruto, me ha llamado Gaara-sama- se llevo una mano al pecho y la apretó las prendas sobre este -tal vez todavía tengo esperanzas-

-ya maldito- tomo a Gaara por un hombro haciendo que el pelirrojo se agachara bajo su peso -Vamos que me estropeaste la noche-

-Vamos sensei, no me hagas daño- su voz sonó chillona, en tono infantil. -No me harás nada verdad, sensei-

-Solo recuerdas que soy tu maestro, cuando necesitas algo- se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa -dime de una vez que es-

Gaara tomo asiento a su lado de la mesa.

-Tienes razón, Naruto sensei- su rostro sereno miro a la casa a Naruto - he descubierto que mis hermanos han fracasado, no me queda mucho tiempo para que esto acabe-

-No puedo creerlo, Temari y Kankuro, no pudieron- se tomo el cabello nervioso- eso esta mal-

-Lo sé, pero no se que hacer. Al parecer el nivel de mis hermanos es demasiado débil para esta misión- Se doblo por la mitad, golpeando con la cabeza la mesa -Si tan siquiera pudiera ir yo mismo-

-tú sabes que nosotros no podemos entrar- Naruto se puso de pie, mirando hacia la habitación donde le esperaba Hinata - tal vez ella pueda...-

-Ella... tu esposa, sensei- él asintió.

-Si, ella fue la que me encontró sabes...- miro hacia Gaara - su nivel de chakla al igual que su control sobre el, esta fuera de lo normal en un humano-

-Estas seguro de arriesgar así a tu mujer, ¿sabes que es una misión peligrosa?-

-Estoy enterado de eso, pero no depende de mí, depende de ella-

Bien que tal!!... la verdad, cada vez Naruto estara más al pendiente de Hinata... mi pobre kunoichi y mi lindo zorrito aun le faltan mucho por vivir...

Los quiero ...

Ja nee!

Abiyasha-desu!!


	6. Un momento inesperado

Bien aqui esta la continuación... espero que les guste.

Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, son de Kishimoto. La historia por otro lado...

Ah! Arigato por su apoyo... espero seguir contando con el en los proximos capitulos.

-Ahora Gaara no hay más que hacer. Hablare con ella y te daré la respuesta después-

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, para después abandonar la cada de Naruto.

Respiro profundamente antes de entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Hinata se encontraba recargada contra la pared, había estado mirando hacia la puerta esperándolo hasta que había quedado completamente dormida. Se arrodillo a su lado viéndola dormir.

-Vaya pequeña, es nuestra primera noche juntos y tu...- le tomo la mano a Hinata -... te quedas dormida-

Tomo a Hinata y la recostó sobre el futton, se recostó a su lado recargando su cabeza en su mano.

-¿Qué te parece Kyubi?- Paso un dedo por el perfil de Hinata.

-Es una mujer, ¿no?-

-Kyubi, gracias has sido muy bueno con tu respuesta-

-Que quieres que diga, mocoso. - Naruto se acostó boca arriba con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza - Servirá-

-Si eso creo-

-Naruto-sama- Hinata entro en la habitación por segunda vez -el desayuno ya esta listo-

-mmm.....- Naruto estiro las manos hacia arriba extendiendo la espalda - Había olvidado lo bien que se duerme en un futton-

-Es verdad, en su caverna no hay nada de esto- miro los varios muebles que se encontraban en la pequeña habitación. Entre ellos se encontraba un pequeño escritorio, que servía a su vez de tocador, también había un apartado de la habitación con la función de armario. Eso era todo y para ambos era demasiado.

-Si tienes razón- se puso de pie.

-Naruto-sama ha dormido así- Naruto miro como Hinata se acercaba a él -Durmió hasta con los zapatos puestos-

- A lo siento, anoche no me acorde- ella lo miro entre divertida y enojada.

-Naruto-sama, debe de quitarse la ropa para dormir - se arrodillo para tomar el futton y levantarlo.

-Deja que te ayude con eso - Pero antes de que se acercara, Hinata se puso de pie con el futton ya doblado.

-Descuide, puedo hacerlo sola. Ahora apúrese, el desayuno ya esta servido-

Dejo el futton en una esquina y tomando por el brazo a Naruto, lo jalo hacia el comedor.

Vario platillos repletos de comida estaban servidos sobre una mesa baja. Desde el arroz hasta la carne de res. A cada lado de la mesa se encontraba un plato vacío y una taza tradicional japonesa esperando que se llenaran de un cálido té.

-Espero que le guste Naruto-sama- tomo su lugar a un lado de la mesa, pero al darse cuenta que Naruto no la había seguido, ella lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-No tienes que hacer esto Hinata- Su semblante cambio, mientras que él se mantenía taciturno parado frente a la mesa.

-No te agrada- Trato de ponerse de pie, pero tropezó con la mesa, golpeándose las rodillas. Volvió a caer al piso.

-¿Estas bien?- se había colocado a su lado en un segundo- ¿Te has hecho daño?-

Hinata giro su rostro hacia él. Con las mejillas rojas y los ojos lagrimeándole por el golpe, miro a Naruto.

-¿No te gusta lo que he hecho para le desayuno?- se giro de nievo hacia los platillos -Tal vez prefieras algo diferente-

Naruto le tomo ambas manos, antes de que ella tratara de ponerse de pie.

-No, no es eso- Miro a los ojos de Hinata- Nadie había hecho esto por mi-

-Nadie, ni tu madre-

-No tengo padres, nunca los tuve-

-Naruto-sama -Rodeo a Naruto con sus brazos y los estrecho contra su esbelto cuerpo - Nadie ha visto por ti, verdad-

Naruto negó desde el pecho de ella. Rodeo el cuerpo de Hinata.

-Yo veré por ti desde hoy-

Levanto su rostro hacia el de ella. La tomo entre sus manos y la beso lentamente.

-No tienes que hacerlo, eso no esta dentro del trato-

-Quiero hacerlo-

-¿por qué?-

-Porque es lo que mi corazón dice-

-¿Es lastima? - ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez es parte del nuevo amor que deseo sentir por ti Naruto-sama -

-No lo valgo-

-me tocara a mi decidir eso- esta vez fue Hinata quien acerco su rostro y lo beso - Ahora a comer-

Hinata y Naruto, después del desayuno se dirigieron ambos hacia la pequeña sala del departamento que ambos compartirían en Konoha.

-así que el hombre que vino ayer es tu aprendiz- Naruto asintió con la cabeza- ¡wau!-

-ajá- Naruto estiro una de sus manos para alcanzar un cojín al lado de Hinata, pero cuando iba llegando Hinata se recargo hacia ese lado, haciendo que Naruto le acariciara el torso. Ambos se pusieron tiesos con el contacto antes dicho, recordando la noche pasada en la que estuvieron a punto de consumar su matrimonio.

Ese era uno de los problemas que los aquejaba en ese momento, pues a pesar de que no se había dicho nada del asunto, ambos se preguntaban cuando llegaría a realizarse.

-Hinata, sabes Gaara tiene un problema- cambiar de tema había sido la idea más acertada para cambiar el ambiente - Verás, hay un lugar especial - Miro a Hinata para ver si lo seguía, como era así tomo aire para poder continuar - En ese lugar hay algo muy preciado para nosotros -

-que sucede Naruto-sama, si hay algo muy valioso en ese lugar porque no entra usted o Gaara-sama -Ella se acomodo en su lugar para quedar de frente a Naruto. Con las piernas flexionadas a su lado y recargada en el respaldo del sillón, miraba la figura completa de Naruto que estaba sentado cómodamente en el sillón con los pies elevados en un pequeño taburete.

-No podemos, ese lugar esta sellado. Ningún jinchouriki puede ingresar en él-

-oh ya veo, ¿quieres que lo haga yo?- Naruto trago saliva, lo había sorprendido realmente - oí parte de su conversación anoche, lo siento, Naruto-sama-

-No te disculpes Hinata, lo que hablamos anoche tampoco era un secreto- se giro hacia Hinata y se acerco un poco -Verás, sus hermanos no pudieron acercarse a lo que queremos conseguir dentro de ese lugar-

-Es un lugar muy enorme, lleno de peligros y dificultades. Por eso es que no se lo pedimos a cualquiera. Pero tu...-

-Yo soy una ninja, estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme-

-Pero ese el problema, yo no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarte- Tomo a Hinata de los brazos y la tomo junto a su cuerpo, escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y la beso, ahí donde su piel tersa y calida lo recibiera.

-Na...Naruto-sama - un gemido de placer inundo la habitación, logrando que Naruto se anticipara en sus reacciones. La recostó sobre el sillón acortando distancias hasta quedar sobre ella -Naruto-sama...- la callo de un beso en la boca.

-No quiero que vayas...- la beso en el cuello- ... pero temo que eres la única que podrás alcanzar lo que se guarda adentro - Bajo la manga de su kimono y le beso el hombro -Pero aún así, me temo que soy un cobarde al pedirte esto-

Tocaba lo que ahora era suyo y se sentía tan bien. La bella piel de Hinata era tan suave bajo sus rudos dedos. Ella se arqueo, con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente se acerco más al cuerpo masculino.

-Naruto-sama- por tercera vez la voz de Hinata volvió a oírse, Naruto se acerco a su rostro y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja juguetonamente.

-Dime pequeña- su voz era rasposa, casi gutural. Lleno de excitación miro la cara de su esposa y le pareció perfecta. Había corrido con suerte, bien pudo haber tenido una esposa fea y que lo odiara, no había especificado y ahora que lo pensaba, Hinata había sido la única que se había acercado a él desde un principio. Ella fue la mensajera en todo tiempo y también había sido la única que había permanecido a su lado cuando esperaba a que la boda estuviera lista.

-Hinata, pequeña... no lo resisto, se mía- paso sus brazos por debajo de su cintura y la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Hinata lo rodeo por el cuello y ambos se hundieron en la boca del otro.

-Mocoso, será mejor que reacciones, ellos se acercan-

Una fuerte energía se acercaba a una velocidad increíble a Konoha. Maldiciendo para sus adentros Naruto se separo de Hinata a regañadientes-

-Naruto-sama que sucede -

-"oh por Kami se ve tan hermosa y ya estaba casi lista, malditos como se atreven"- pensó Naruto al dirigirse hacia la habitación. -Hinata, ¿donde esta mi ropa?-

Hinata apareció en el umbral de la puerta, todavía con la manga del kimono caída.

-Esta en esta área Naruto-sama...- se acerco al apartado y abriendo unas pequeñas puertas saco un conjunto para Naruto -¿Son ellos verdad?-

Si- la beso fugazmente en los labios para después erguirse y sacarse la ropa por la cabeza.

-Naruto-sama...- la miro, estaba toda sonrosada y lo miraba anonadada.

-Pequeña verte así, me pone... no sabes como me pone- Tomo a Hinata por la barbilla y la rodeo sobre su pecho -Vamos sal antes de que no pueda resistirme más-

Ella se soltó rápidamente entendiendo el significado de las palabras de Naruto. Sonrojada fue a sentarse en el sillón.

Al rato a pareció él. Se miraron fijamente, para luego esquivarse mutuamente.

-Esta noche, pequeña...- tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro - esta noche- y salio. Ella corrió a su habitación para seguir a su esposo a la acción. Era una ninja después de todo.

Para cuando llego a las grandes puertas de Konoha, los miembros de la asamblea de ancianos ya le habían dado alcance.

-Soy ellos verdad, Naruto-sama- pregunto una conmocionada Tsunade.

-Si son ellos y no están solos -

-Malditos, no podían quedarse tranquilos ¿verdad?- maldijo por lo alto Jiraiya.

-No se preocupen esta vez no dejare que se escapen-

Se adelanto a los ancianos, con una sonrisa en el rostro recordó la cita que tenía con su esposa esa misma noche.

-Esta vez nadie lo evitara- corrió veloz hacia los enemigos que se acercaban furiosos.

El primero, un hombre totalmente de negro se acerco a él de enfrente, solo recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo. Después varios hombres fueron acercándose con filosas katanas. Naruto hizo un par de sellos, los seño en la tierra bajos sus pies formándose el kanji de muerte por el cual una figura alargada surgió.

Naruto la tomo por el mango en el momento en que los hombres se alzaron contra él, desfundo a Shi, su espada roja y la sangre de los tajos fue esparciéndose, por ahí y por allá.

Más y más hombres llegaban a su muerte en las manos de Naruto. Más y más muertos había tras sus pies, en el camino que había recorrido anteriormente.

Había olvidado de sus aliados en su interminable tarea, se giro a verlos y se encontró que a su derecha e izquierda un anciano combatía de igual modo contra los enemigos y aliados de Akatsuki, pero cuando encontró al tercero una furia indomable le azoto el corazón, pues él muy maldito estaba observando todo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Naruto-sama, a si derecha- Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos hacia Orochimaru y se giro hábilmente sobre sus talones, evitando el sable de un ninja mediano.

Busco la voz que lo había prevenido y la encontró, era Hinata quien luchaba con un kunai en cada mano contra varios enemigos. Sin pensarlo se había acercado a Hinata en una velocidad asombrosa, Cuanto ninja se le atravesara, era hombre (o mujer) muerto. Tomo a Hinata por la cintura y se la llevo consigo, abandonando el campo de batalla.

La dejo caer en el duro suelo, entre el bosque aquietado por el candor de la pelea. Hinata observo en sus ojos una sombra oscura que la hizo retroceder.

-QUÉ DEMONIOS HACIAS AHI?- Grito enojado Naruto, extendiendo un de sus brazos en dirección a la guerra. -NO TE PEDI QUE VINIERAS-

- pero Naruto-sama- Hinata trato de ponerse en pie, pero la fuerte mano de Naruto la abrigo a continuar sentada. -Yo soy una ninja de Konoha, mi deber es defenderla-

-Eso pudo haber sido verdad, pero ahora no...- Se alejo un paso en dirección a la batalla - no, ahora que eres mi esposa-

-A QUE TE REFIERES-

- ME REFIERO A QUE NO MÁS PELEAS PARA TI, PEQUEÑA- y se alejo saltando entre las copas de los árboles.

-¡Mo..!!- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho - Esto no acaba aquí- y siguió el mismo camino que Naruto - Ya veraz Naruto-sama-

Hinata no era como cualquier otra ninja, sus habilidades en el combate eran muy buenas y lo pudo descostrar cuando varios ninjas de Akatsuki se le acercaron, ella invoco el agua bajo su pies y como finas agujas los hombres murieron desangrados por las hemorragias que las estacas de agua les había hecho a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-Sigue avanzando Hinata- se dijo así misma. -Sigue así- Otra muerte más por su parte.

-Hinata-san eres tu?- Gaara se acerco a ella y la elevo en sus brazos. Luego ambos se cubrieron con una capa de arena en forma de cúpula que evadió los shuriken y kunais que habían lanzado contra ellos - Sabe Naruto que estas aquí?- ella negó con la cabeza -Por un demonio, nos matara a todos si te descubre.- trago pesado -me matara a mi, por estar aquí contigo-

-Gaara-sama no tienes que quedarte a mi lado yo...- pero no pudo terminar pues varias flechas llegaron volando por los aires.

-Malditos Akatsuki- tomo a Hinata del brazo y la coloco atrás de él.

Bloqueando las flechas Gaara volvió a sacar a Hinata del campo de batalla.

-Quédate aquí-

-¿Por que?- su cara mostraba enfado -¿por que he de quedarme aquí?-

-Por que eres la mujer de mi sensei-

-Si soy realmente su mujer, él debería entender que lo acompañare a donde sea, hasta la misma muerte si es necesario- Gaara la miro con una sonrisa en la cara, la abrazo y antes de partir le tomo una mano.

-Nunca pensé que sintieras eso por mi sensei, Hinata-san- apretó el agarre - vamos, yo estaré contigo. ¡A LA BATALLA!-

Ambos volvieron a ingresar al campo, pelearon arduamente hasta que esta culmino.

-Al parecer no había ningún oficial en esta pelea- Jiraiya se acercaba por detrás de Tsunade y se abrazaba a ella, pasando sus brazos a la altura de la cintura femenina -Eso quiere decir que no le importa la cantidad de elemento caídos-

Tsunade se giro a verlo, quedando frente a frente.

-Es verdad, Akatsuki no le importa nada de eso- ahora era Naruto quien hablaba, mientras que iba revisando el campo de batalla buscando a su alumno. -¿Algunos de ustedes ha visto a Gaara?-

-Yo lo vi hace un par de minutos, iba con Hinata-

-Con Hinata, Tsunade-

-Si con Hinata, iban en dirección a la ciudad-

-Gracias- Naruto se alejo, en su cara se mostraba una rabia que lo dejaba ciego. -Hinata, que estabas haciendo con Gaara en la pelea-

Entro como un fuerte azoton a la casa, encontrándose con Gaara y Hinata sentados en el sillon, la segunda curando las heridas del primero.

-Naruto-sama-

-Naruto-sensei-

Ambos se pusieron de pie, alejándose mutuamente.

-Hinata explícate- Ella se acerco a Naruto, todavía con el algodón en la mano -

-Yo, volví a la pelea-

-QUE-

-que volví a la pelea. Ahí me encontré con Gaara-sama-

-Naruto-sensei, no es lo que cree, ella no quería dejar la pelea así que la estuve cuidando todo ese tiempo-

Naruto agacho la cabeza, sostenía el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos. Alzo el rostro en un movimiento rápido que sorprendió a los otros dos y dirigiéndole una rápida mueca a Gaara, este salio de la habitación.

-Hinata no te dije que no podías participar-

-Eso mismo dijo Gaara-sama...-

-deja de llamarlo así-

-así como Naruto-sama-

-Con tanto respeto, el solo un chiquillo- Hinata cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho- ¿qué?-

-Puede que para Naruto-sama sea un chiquillo, pero para mi no lo es, de hecho es treinta años mayor que yo-

-Ja... buen punto, pero no le digas de esa forma- su voz había salido lastimosa -Hinata, no le des los mismo términos que a mi-

-No se los doy, Naruto-sama- se arrojo a los brazos de Naruto pero este la aparto -¡que sucede?-

-No me toques, estoy bañado en sangre y tú esta tan pura- Hinata se río por un momento y ahora tomándolo desprevenido lo volvió a rodear con sus brazos

-No me importa, solo quiero estar así- y así estuvieron por unos segundos hasta que Hinata se aparto de él. -No estas herido verdad-

-No- ella soltó un suspiro

-Me alegro-

-¿y tú?-

-Nop, pero el pobre Gaara, recibió varios golpes-

-Déjalo se curara al instante-

-también me pidió un favor-

-Lo hizo y que respondiste-

-Respondí que si, quiero hacerlo por ti, Naruto-sama-

-esta bien, pero no vuelvas a desobedecerme como hoy bueno- ella asintió con la cabeza -Mucho mejor, mucho mejor-

Hola, de nuevo!!...

¿Que les parecio?..

Bien en el proximo capitulo...

-_Hinata no tienes que hacerlo- ella se acerco un poco a la entrada del enorme foso - Podemos encontrar otra manera-_

-Ten mucho cuidado- La beso en los labios.

-Lo haré, ¿me esperaras?-  
-Si, siempre. Para el resto de mis días si es necesario-

Bueno me despido de ustedes... Abiyasha-desu!!!


	7. un viaje a las profundidades

**Tengo malas noticias, queridos lectores... entre otra a la uni, lo que sifnifica mucho menos tiempo para escribir o subir fics... tratare de no atrasarme tanto, aunque si tardere un ía o dps más en actualizar...**

**Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen; son de Kishimoto...  
**

El favor que había pedido Gaara a Hinata no era lo que había pensado. Se suponía que ella debía de entra en una caverna sagrada, donde los jinchourikis no tenían permito entrar. La primera etapa de la prueba era un laberinto lleno de dificultades y peligros, la segunda parte era la bodega del silencio y le mencionaron que se suponía que exigía otra etapa, pero por desgracia nadie había llegado ahí, ni los hermanos de Gaara.

-Hinata no tienes que hacerlo- ella se acerco un poco a la entrada del enorme foso - Podemos encontrar otra manera-

-Pero Gaara ha dicho otra cosa- Tomo una mano de Naruto entre las suyas -Descuida, es verdad que soy tu esposa, pero también soy una ninja entrenada en Konoha-

-Tienes razón, pero aún así...-

-Vamos ya es hora- Gaara apareció tras de ellos, acompañado por su hermana y hermano -Hinata te presento a Temari - Una mujer entrando a los cuarentas se acerco a ella y le estrecho la mano -y él es mi hermano Kankuro-

El hombre mayor que la mujer también imitando a su hermana saludo de la misma forma.

-Naruto-sama un placer volver a verlo- Temari se acerco a Naruto y lo golpeo en el hombro.

-Temari-san que alegría verte y tu esposo...-

-En casa, cuidando la casa... ya sabes es un perezoso-

-Si lo se, y que hay de ti Kankuro- el aludido se giro apartando por primera vez la vista sobre Hinata.

-Ya sabes- Volvió a posar la vista en Hinata -Siempre buscando chicas más bonitas y jóvenes-

-Bien si ya estamos, podemos empezar- Gaara tomo a Hinata por el hombro y la volteo para verle la cara. -Ten lleva esto, te servirá- Le entrego una soga con un gancho.

-y esto, aunque no te servirá mucho en la segunda etapa- Temari le entrego una lámpara de aceite.

-Ten siempre esto cerca- Kankuro le entrego una pequeña marioneta envuelta en una tela morada. -créeme, cuando menos lo piense, esta pequeña amiga te ayudara-

-Gracias- tomo la mano de Gaara - te prometo que lo lograre-

Sintió como Naruto la tomaba por la cintura y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

-Ten mucho cuidado- La beso en los labios.

-Lo haré, ¿me esperaras?-

-Si, siempre. Para el resto de mis días si es necesario-

Hinata se coloco frente a la entrada de la caverna. Un hueco enorme y negro que se habría en la magra tierra. Paso a paso fue entrando en la oscuridad, solo iluminada con el círculo de luz de la pequeña lámpara.

-Porque será que los jinchouriki tienen cliché por las cavernas oscura- pensó al recordar la también oscura caverna en la que se había encontrado por primera vez a Naruto.

Primera etapa: el laberinto.

Las paredes poco a poco se iban cerrando hasta quedar solo un largo pasillo de más de un metro y medio de ancho que se doblaba de un lado a otro cada tres o cuatro pasos.

Siguiendo un intenso impulso cruzo cada dirección que el laberinto le mandaba hasta que dio con un callejo sin salida. Hinata rápidamente desanduvo lo que había recorrido hasta quedar en el principio. Miro hacia el camino ya tomado y tomo el otro camino. Se vio en las mismas, una y otra vez.

Cuando empezaba a desesperarse, una sombra se le acerco por la espalda, Hinata se giro hacia la sombra que la había seguido por todo el trayecto. Una enorme araña se abría paso, tumbando las paredes tras su presa, la jugosa carne de una ninja ojos perlas.

Hinata salto para esquivar un chorro de telaraña que el monstruo había lanzado para caer a unos metros más allá. El enorme arácnido se balanceaba de un lado a otro con ayuda de sus largas y peludas patas, que se adherían a las paredes para albardar todo su ancho y robusto cuerpo.

Cada vez más cerca, Hinata decidió que ya era hora de enfrenarse al velludo insecto. Tomo una katana corta que traía consigo y la empuño en su mano derecha, en su izquierda aguardaban unos pares de pergaminos explosivos. Cuando la araña se abalanzo para tomarla con sus enormes pinzas, Hinata salto sobre su cabeza y recorriendo el torso negro fue colocando los pergaminos explosivos.

Dando un mortal en el aire callo a una distancia segura, y ¡BOOM!! una enorme explosión. El humo se levanto opacando la vista de la Kunoichi que se mantenía atenta a cualquier sonido. Un chasquido a su izquierda fue suficiente, giro sobre el piso, pero por desgracia el mutilado animal logro tomarla por el tobillo con sus poderosas pinzas y la arrojo por los aires hasta golpearla contra el mismo techo.

Antes de que el cuerpo de Hinata tocara el piso la araña lanzo otro chorro de tela que envolvió por la cintura a Hinata y la atrajo. Hinata vio las oscuras fosas de los ojos casi ciegos de la araña y apretando su katana con todas sus fuerzas la hundió en las fauces del horrible animal.

Chillando la araña libero su presa para deshacerse del pedazo de metal en su boca, la ojos perla aprovecho la ocasión y se libero de la telaraña. Vio como la araña tomaba la pequeña katana en sus fauces y la doblaba en dos, haciéndola inservible.

-Maldición- mormuro Hinata acompañada con una serie de palabras antisonantes -Era mi favorita-

La araña se giro hacia ella y la miro calculando. Ambas, mujer y araña se observaron por un par de minutos hasta que la poderosa araña se lanzo hacia su presa. Hinata no se movió. Tomo su kunai en mano y más pergaminos en la otra. Cuando el arácnido se acercaba a ella, abriendo sus poderosas tenazas, lanzo una serie de pergaminos explosivos a la boca del bicho.

La explosión no se hizo esperar. El monstruo cayó al suelo, conmocionado por la explosión. Hinata se coloco sobre él. Con una poderosa ráfaga de energía, cargo con el kunai y lo encajo entre sus muy variados ojos. Luego lo extrajo y lo volvió a clavar entre la cabeza y el tórax. El animal cayo sin vida sobre el suelo y Hinata sintió como un dolor, proveniente de su tobillo la desgarraba.

Se dejo caer de bruces al suelo y se miro. Era horrible, las pinzas no solo habían desgarrado la tela de su pantalón, sino que también había desgarrado su propia piel. Se arranco parte de la manga del pantalón y lo apretó sobre su herida sangrante, lo amarro a forma de torniquete, pero el piso ya estaba regado por su sangre.

Trato de ponerse de pie y lo logro, pero se dio cuenta que el resto del camino lo haría cojeando, pues el dolor era intenso.

Ahora el camino se veía más despejado, pues la araña había derrumbado varias paredes que le permitieron a la Kunoichi ver a traves del laberinto la salida al fin.

-Esto se podría decir que es trampa-

Al final todas las paredes se cerraban sobre un pequeño orificio, del tamaño justo para un humano, ella lo atravesó sin vacilación.

Dentro no había nada.

No había luz, ni sonido. No había agua, ni fuego. Solo había oscuridad y un eterno silencio. Hinata rodeo la oscura habitación con la mirada, nada. Ni pizcas de una luz pequeñita al final del camino. Pero no le importo, ya había vivido situaciones parecidas.

Se acordó de la lámpara de Temari, pero se la había dejado en la habitación anterior. Ni siquiera se había acordado de ella cuando la araña ya no había sido un peligro.

Se adentro en la oscuridad. Primero tentaba el camino con un pie y luego un paso, así hasta que ya no se acordaba cuanto camino había recorrido y cuando lo pensó, le pareció que había recorrido kilómetros de distancias y también que estaba cansada y hambrienta.

La oscuridad no le asustaba, era el eterno silencio lo que la aterraba en si. Siempre estaba alerta, como si la ausencia del sonido le advirtiera de un peligro inimaginable.

Trato de hablar, pero no escucho ni una nota de lo que decía, temerosa se llevo las manos a las Garganta mientras trataba de desgarrar el aire con un grito, solo desgarro literalmente su garganta, pero el silencio siguió acechándola.

"Que voy a hacer, no puedo ni escuchar mi voz"- Hinata giraba confundida en un mismo sitio -"¿y si me he quedado sorda?"- Luego se llevo sus manos a los ojos -"¿Tal vez también ciega?"-

-"no estas ciega, ni sorda"- Una pequeña voz chillona se escucho en su cabeza- "Yo estoy contigo y te digo que no estas ni ciega, ni sorda. Es la prueba de la etapa"-

-"¿Quien eres?"- Algo se movió en su riñonera. Hinata metió la mano y algo se movió. Lo supo, la muñeca la tomo por los dedos y la obligo a que la Kunoichi la extrajera de la pequeña bolsa.

-"mi nombre es Hanna"- Sintió como la pequeña marioneta se sentaba sobre su hombro, no era más grande que su mano, pero sintió que el peso de la muñeca era mucho mayor de lo que debía de ser -"soy la marioneta con vida del amo Kankuro"-

-"¿Marioneta con vida?"-

-"si"-

-"¿Como es que te puedo oír en mi cabeza?"-

-"es una de mis 103 habilidades secretas. Ahora sigue caminando, yo te guiare y recuerda Hinata, todo esto es una prueba"-

Primero hacia adelante, para seguir derecho.

-"Vamos bien Hinata, tu sigue así"- La Kunoichi asintió sin saber si su pequeña acompañante lo había notado o no. -"Hinata, quiero que escuches con atención, frente a ti se encuentra un enorme barranco"-

-"Como lo sabes"-

-"es otra de mis 103 habilidades, Hinata"- Se paro sobre el hombro de la pelinegro y tomándose del cabello de esta tiro de él en cierta dirección. -"camina hacia allá, tres pasos solamente"-

Hinata avanzo los tres pasos indicados y luego tentó con el pie derecho el suelo inexistente frente a ella.

-"hemos llegado. Aquí se hable el barranco, más allá cruzando el vacío se encuentra otra cornisa. ¿Traes contigo la soga y el gancho que te ha dado el hermano de mi señor Kankuro? -Hinata movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo -Lánzalo tan lejos como puedas- le grito al oído.

Hinata tomo la soga y verifico el nudo del gancho palpándolo. Luego haciéndolo girar sobre su cabeza tomo impulso y lo lanzo.

-No, no Hinata. Tienes que lanzarlo más lejos-

-¿Como es que te oigo ahora?-

-es por que has dejado de tenerle miedo al silencio-

-quieres decir que por miedo al silencio, no escuchaba-

-Si, pero no es por miedo al silencio Hinata, es por otra cosa-

-¿Qué otra cosa?-

-No te lo puedo decir, pero lo sabrás. Ahora vuelve a intentarlo-

Hinata volvió a girar el gancho sobre su cabeza, con más fuerza y velocidad. Lo lanzo y a los segundos se oyó el golpe de este contra un objeto.

-bien le has dado, ahora lánzate-

-¡QUE!-

-Que te lances-

-Esta bien- y acto seguido Hinata dio un paso hacia al frente, sin soltar la soga se balanceo en forma de arco.

-Suéltate-

-No...-

-He dicho que te sueltes, confía en mí-

Hinata soltó la soga y fue cayendo hasta que se estrello contra el piso de piedra.

Le dolía todo y para variar la herida de su tobillo se había vuelto a abrir.

-Estas bien-

-Si, solo un poco adolorida-

-Vamos ponte pie- Cuando lo hizo, Hinata sintió como el peso de la marioneta caí hacia al suelo.-

-Que paso, a donde has ido-

Pero no hubo respuesta, se agacho para buscarla en el piso a tientas hasta que la encontró igual de inmóvil que en un principio.

-ha vuelto a quedarse quieta- La guardo de nuevo en la riñonera -supongo que tengo que seguir-

Siguió avanzando poco a poco. Olvidándose de donde se encontraba, Hinata fue sumiéndose en una rutina. Palpaba luego caminaba, volvía palpar y avanzaba. Hasta que el tiempo se hizo nada y perdió el sentido de su propio cuerpo.

Se quedo quieta, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo se le escapaba. Se abrazo a si misma y se hizo un ovillo sobre el duro suelo.

-Que me sucede- sintió como volvía a sumirse en el silencio, cuando el temor la empezó a atacar.- Debo de calmarme, el terror no me dejará, es como mi miedo al silencio, si dejo que este fluya, quedare sorda-

Se coloco boca arriba sin dejar de abrasarse.

-Estoy sola...- murmuro, las lágrimas fluyeron- siempre he estado sola-

Un recuerdo alumbro su mente... un recuerdo de ella...

Bien ¿Como han estado?...

espero que les guste el capi anterior y espero sus reviews como siempre...

En el proximo capitulo:

-No vas a quedarte sola-La voz de Tsunade sono desde abajo, Hinata la miro asombrada.

"Aún recuerdo sus besos, que me desgarraban el alma ¿será que no sentía lo mismo?. Ahora que lo pienso, la confianza que había depositado en nuestro amor se ha disminuido."

"Debía haberle hecho caso. Sí, debí haberle hecho caso y haber huido lejos, donde no pudieran tenerme miedo". Es todo lo que dice-

-Esta dice: "Hoy he decidido que ya es tiempo. Llevo desde que le conocí, desde aquella maravillosa noche. Ahora no hay más que esperar, pues sé que me ama, de eso se puede estar seguro"-

Bien eso es todo...

Abiyasha-desu Bye 3


	8. Su pasado, la tercera etapa

Hola... de nuevo, enfermero!!... XD!! que tal aqui rápido subiendo el capitulo de este día para ir a hacer tarea de mecanica... a por cierto ya se acerca San Valentin y venderé chocolates... quieren uno?

Ya saben los personajes son de propiedad de Kishimoto y creo que tambien de TvTokio...

Se coloco boca arriba sin dejar de abrasarse.

-Estoy sola...- murmuro, las lágrimas fluyeron- siempre he estado sola-

Un recuerdo alumbro su mente... un recuerdo de ella misma...

Flash back.

Una pequeña niña se encontraba sentada sobre las raíces de un viejo Sakura. El árbol corrompido por las atrocidades que se había suscitado en el templo Hyuga, llevaba décadas sin florecer. Siempre seco el cerezo se convirtio en el refugio de la pequeña Hyuga, la siguiente en la lista de la linea sucesora.

Esa tarde, la lluvia se había llevado la sangre de su familia y, embarrada de lodo hasta los codos, la pequeña niña se abrazaba a sus piernas poseída por el llanto. Una mano femenina recorrió su flequillo.

-Hinata- la voz de Tsunade trajo la atención de la niña. Su mirada cargada del miedo y el horror miraron a la mujer de rubios cabellos -vamos, te llevare conmigo-

-No- fue rotunda y directa. Se puso de pie y de un salto se poso en la rama más cercana del cerezo.

-Hinata, vamos no te puedes quedar aquí-

-sí, si puedo- Miro en dirección al templo que ardía en llamas frente a sus ojos -Yo debería de estar ahí con mi papá y mi hermana-

-No digas eso, bella jovencita- un hombre estaba a espaldas en otra rama -vamos haz caso a Tsunade, ven con nosotros-

-No vas a quedarte sola-La voz de Tsunade sonó desde abajo, Hinata la miro asombrada.

-Si voy con ustedes, no estaré sola-

-No, no lo estarás- La niña se arrojo a sus pies, Jiraiya la tomo antes de que la niña se estrellara contra el suelo y se la dio a Tsunade quien la acuno entre sus brazos.

-Nunca sola...-

-Se ha quedado dormida-

-Pobrecita, mira que presenciar esto- Miro al fuego que crepitaba impetuoso. -Malditos canallas. - se giro hacia la mujer -Crees que planean algo los de Akatsuki-

Tsunade negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé Jiraiya-

Fin del flash back.

-Nunca sola...- dijo entre dientes , apenas audible -!NUNCA SOLA!- grito con potencia poniéndose de pie. -No temere más a la oscuridad, por que no estoy sola-

Del fondo de la cueva se ilumino la salida, consigo trajo la luz a toda la habitación y la seguridad de que por más que se viera en tinieblas, ella no estaba sola.

Cruzo el umbral que la separaba con la tercera etapa.

Era una habitación, incomparablemente más pequeña que las anteriores que había sido inmensas.

Dentro había una jaula dorada vacia, un trono y una mesa, donde varios papeles se esparcían sin orden, además de varias sillas hechas añicos por el paso de los años.

-intenta leer lo que esta la mesa- la voz de la marioneta asusto a Hinata, haciendo que diera un pequeño saltito hacia enfrente -perdon no era mi intención-

-Lo sé- se acerco a la mesa y tomo una de las hojas -dice: "Durante mucho tiempo le espere, pero nunca llego, no mientras yo tenía vida al menos."

"A pesar que me había prometido amor eterno, creo que sus palabras solo habían sido mentiras. Tal vez ni siquiera se atrevio a cruzar la entrada de mi prisión. Oh por que mi corazón es tan vulnerable."

"Aún recuerdo sus besos, que me desgarraban el alma ¿será que no sentía lo mismo?. Ahora que lo pienso, la confianza que había depositado en nuestro amor se ha disminuido."

"Debía haberle hecho caso. Sí, debí haberle hecho caso y haber huido lejos, donde no pudieran tenerme miedo". Es todo lo que dice-

-Toma otra- le indujo la marioneta mientras que se colaba hasta el hombro de Hinata.

-Esta dice: "Hoy he decidido que ya es tiempo. Llevo desde que le conocí, desde aquella maravillosa noche. Ahora no hay más que esperar, pues sé que me ama, de eso se puede estar seguro"-

Miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia la puerta, luego hacia la marioneta que tenía en su hombro.

-Parece que está se escribio primero que la otra - la marioneta asintio con la cabeza -Seguiré leyendo..."Esta noche tomaré mis cosas y adentrare a la caverna. Es un lugar muy especial, pues ahi nos conocimos. Cuando recuerdo sus ojos, siento que el aire se me va y mis manos empiezan a moverse inquietas y se mueren por tocar su piel una vez más. Esta noche, es la noche y mañana tal vez ya estemos reunidos los dos otra vez"-

Dejo la hoja junto con la otra y miro alrededor. Ahi no había nadie al parecer. El lugar estaba vacio.

-Esta persona vino aqui a esperar a su amor-

-Si, eso creo, marioneta-chan-

-Como me has llamado... Hana-chan -Hinata se sonrojo tenuemente.

-Lo siento he sido muy irrespetuosa. Pido disculpas.-

-No importa, solo es que nadie me ha llamado de ninguna forma. Pero bueno eso no viene al caso sigue leyendo-

-Si esta bien-tomo otra de las hojas y la levanto para verla - " Ya han pasado días, aun no viene. Me he quedado sin nada. Tal vez no era la persona indicada. Tal vez me precipite, ¿le he pedido demasiado?"-

-¿Eso es todo lo que pone?-

-Si... creo que sus esperanzas se estaban acabando- La muñeca nego con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea así, tal vez era vida la que se le estaba acabando-

-bien, veamos las demás -Tomo varias entre sus manos y las recorrio todas en una mirada rápida

-¿Que sucede Hinata?-

-Todas dicen lo mismo- Miro hacia el trono -" espero siempre en el trono, espero a que atraviese ese umbral y corra hacia mis brazos, pero no. No llega. Muero, sé que muero. La vida se me escapa hasta por los ojos. Muero"-

-Creo que la persona que esperaba nunca llego-

-¿Por que dices eso Hinata?-

-Por que la persona que escribio esto yace sola aún lado del trono -La marioneta se giro hacia el trono y poniendo un poco más de atención, noto como al lado de este sobresalia lo restos de una mano.

Se acerco al cuerpo, ya en huesos y lo miro desde una posicion entre inclinada y doblada hacia la difunta.

-Era una mujer-

-Sí y murio esperando por su amor-

-Lastima- cuando trato de levantarse una mano huesuda se cerro sobre su tobillo herido haciendo que ambas, tanto Hinata como la marioneta, cayeran de cara contra el piso. -LA ÚLTIMA ETAPA, HINATA ¡CORRE!- pero era demasiado tarde, el esqueleto se lanzo sobre Hinata cubriendola y aplastandola contra el suelo.

Hinata se debatía contra el cuerpo sin vida que trataba de apretarla más fuerte por el cuello. Estiro su mano y se encontro con una pata de una silla que deshacia con el paso del tiempo y la estrello sobre el craneo, que se separo del cuerpo.

Dejandola libre por unos momentos, Hinata se aparto de debajo del cadaver.

-¿Que sucede, que significa esto?-

-Esta es la etapa en donde superas tu peor temor-

-A que te se refiere yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte-

-A no, entonces a que...-

El esqueleto recupero su cabeza y se lanzo al ataque de nuevo. Tomo a Hinata por un brazo pero esta la golpeo con el otro, mandando a volar a la muerta en la otra dirección.

-Hinata piensalo bien, ¿a que más le tienes miedo, aparte de estar sola?-

-No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado-

El esqueleto tomo la misma pata con la que le había golpeado y se la arrojo a Hinata quien la esquivo en el último segundo. En seguida la kunoichi se lanzo en ataque, golpeo con puños y patadas cada parte del esqueleto, hasta que este se desplomo en partes. Cuando le dio la espalda confiada, el ser volvio a ponerse de pie y con un hueso de su coleccion, apuñalo el hombro de Hinata.

La marioneta del golpe fue a caer al otro estremo de la habitación, de nuevo sin vida.

-AH! - grito Hinata cuando el duro hueso atraveso su cuerpo. El esqueleto, le rodeo el cuello con su brazo libre y la obligo caer sobre sus rodillas. Hinata volvio a chillar cuando los guijarros de piedra dura se le clavaron en las rodillas.

La mujer seguía apretando el puñal de hueso contra el hombro de Hinata hasta que este la atreveso completamente. La sangre emanaba por ambos orificios cuando el puñal salio de la herida. En el moviemiento de impulso que hizo la muerta para volver a rematar contra Hinata, está se agacho haciendo que el conjunto de huesos se fuera hacia enfrente, impulsado por su propia fuerza.

La kunoichi se puso de pie y tomo la jaula dorada. Cuando el cuerpo se acercaba a ella, ahora arrastrandose por el suelo. Hinata tomo la jaula con más fuerza y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia el cuerpo que se acercaba lentamente.

-DEJA DE ESPERAR, ÉL NO VENDRÁ- El cuerpo se detubo como si lo que hubiera dicho Hinata la hubiera calado. -él no vino y no sé porque...- su voz ahora era más compasiva. El cuerpo se dejo caer sin dejar de dirigir las cuencas vacias de los ojos hacia Hinata. -él no te amaba lo suficiente como para venir por ti...- dio una paso hacia ella. -Deja de temer...-

Se quedo congelada, ahora lo entendía todo. Sabía cual era su temor, era el mismo de ella.

-No tengas miedo a ser amada... o a no serlo- Se arrodillo junto al cadaver que se giro hacia ella. -Ya no temeré, pues nunca estare sola... nunca estaremos solas- tomo la mano y acaricio con el pulgar los huesos de los dedos de ella. -Descansa en paz. Vamos ya no le esperes más-

La muerta retiro la mano y la vista de Hinata, cruso los brazos sobre el pecho y miro hacia la jaula, luego miro hacia Hinata una última vez y al final al techo.

Particulas de luz caían sin explicación. Hinata se giro hacia su hombro herido he hizo presion, pero cada vez más sangre salia de su herida y eso la debilitaba. Tenía que salir antes de que la muerte se la llevara.

Miro por última vez a la mujer de huesos, esta a su vez la miró, asintio con la cabeza y se transformo en polvo.

-Por amor a otros moriste, ahora por amor a ti misma, descanza en paz-

Tomo las hojas y las doblo de forma que pudiera guardarselas entre los pliegues de su ropa. Tomo la jaula dorada y la hato a su cadera por detras y miro al trono una vez más, no había nada ahi, asi que abandono la habitación.

El cuarto de la segunda etapa se encontraba ahora iluminado completamente, asi que no hubo problemas para cruzarlo, aunque Hinata tubo problemas para sugetarse a la soga para saltar el abismo.

En la primera habitación tampoco hubo problema, pero cada vez perdía más sagre y el tobillo empezaba a dolerle más que nada y le dificultaba seguir caminando...

Luego vio la salida pero antes de llegar al rayo de luz que se filtraba por la abertura un rugido se escucho por toda la caverna, esta se venía abajo con Hinata todavía adentro.

Aterrada se lanzo corriendo hacia la puerta.

_Adelanto.... adelanto....!!!_

-Es Hinata, algo le ha pasado...- Alargo de nuevo la mano y de nuevo fue rechazado pero esta vez no retrocedio. -Tengo que ir...-

-No, no lloraré, no frente a mi esposo- acaricio sin ninguna intension la mejilla de Naruto, sin saber que le marcaba una senda de ardor pasional que se extendía hasta el centro de su cuerpo.

-¿Cuanto tiempo sere un monstruo?- Kyubi rio con una mueca astuta en sus ojos.

A por cierto ya vieron... la historia ya llego a los cien reviews... EStoy tan feliz.. no me lo puedo creer...

Es por eso que he decidido subir doble capitulo el proximo sabado...

A una cosa, alguien me dijo que los adelantos no se entendían, creo que tiene algo de razón porque no esplique que estos no son de la misma parte, son fragmentos tomados a lo largo del capitulo...

Para terminar quiero agradecerles de todo corazón su apoyo y espero contar con él en un futuro....

GRACIAS!!

Abiyasha-desu!!

pdst. Voy a entrar a un curso de Japones si corro con suerte!!

pdst 2. alguien me quizo dejar un correo para comunicarnos, lo siento pero Fanfiction lo borro y no vi nada, pero si lo quieres volver a enviar con separacion... me agradaría conectarme con cada uno de ustedes...


	9. Hola Narutosama!

Bien lamento el retraso, muchas cosas por fuera, a por cierto si quede en japones y mañana ..

bien como le prometi DOBLE CAPITULO...

Advertencia no apto para menores, nos vemos al final del decimo capitulo. Bye

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto *o*

Luego vio la salida pero antes de llegar al rayo de luz que se filtraba por la abertura un rugido se escucho por toda la caverna, esta se venía abajo con Hinata todavía adentro.

Aterrada se lanzo corriendo hacia la puerta.

Enormes pedasos de roca caían a su alrededor. La luz cada vez se hacía más y más brillante. Cada vez estaba más cerca, entonces sucedió. Una piedra le cayo de encima golpeándola en el hombro ya herido.

Grito del dolor al estrellarse contra el suelo después del impacto.

A las afueras un muy incomodo Gaara miraba como su honorable maestro cambiaba de faceta cada cinco minutos.

-Vamos Naruto-sensei, no debe de tardar mucho tiempo para que vuelva.

En eso la tierra comenzó a temblar acompañado por el rugir de las rocas.

-¿Que demonios fue eso?- Naruto se giro hacia Gaara, todavía sentado contra la pared.

-Creo que lo ha logrado- Miro como Naruto se acercaba al limite de lo que podían llegar cerca de la caverna -Sensei?- No hubo respuesta, al contrario Naruto estiro una mano hacia la oscuridad, pero fue rechazo por una pared de energía espiritual que lo tumbo de espaldas.

-! SENSEI!- Gaara corrió hacia el lado del rubio -¿Se encuentra bien, sensei?- Naruto lo aparto a un lado.

-Estoy bien, vamos apártate para que pueda ponerme de pie-

Un grito de las profundidades les llego a sus oídos. Naruto se puso de pie en un segundo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el escudo invencible.

-Es Hinata, algo le ha pasado...- Alargo de nuevo la mano y de nuevo fue rechazado pero esta vez no retrocedió. -Tengo que ir...-

Avanzo un paso, sintió como el escudo atacaba cada parte de su cuerpo pero él no retrocedió. Otro paso más, el escudo de energía mandaba afilados hilos de fuerza que cortaban la piel de Naruto. El escudo, estaba robándole energía através de su sangre. Las piernas empezaban a doblarse bajo el yugo de la gran fuerza que ejercía el maldito escudo espiritual.

Cuando pensó que ya no podía más, la fuerza aplicada hacia él se vio disminuida a la mitad. Hecho una mirada a Gaara que en ese momento se había lanzado contre el muro invencible rodeado de arena.

-Oh si se me hubiera ocurrido a mi- pensó Naruto al ver como el daño a su amigo era mucho menor que el de él.

Entre ambos lograron entrar venciendo la fuerza transparente que se los había prohibido.

La cueva se desmoronaba poco a poco. Las enormes y pesadas piedras caían sin orden por donde sea, aplastando todo a su paso. Fue cuando la vio. Caminaba hacia él cojeando de una pierna y se sostenía el hombro con una mueca dolorosa en el rostro.

-Na...Naruto-sama - Su semblante se ablando con una sonrisa y apresuro el paso al igual que el Jinchouriki.

Ambos se encontraron a la mitad del camino. Naruto estiro los brazos hacia ella y la tomo por la cintura. Lanzándola sobre su hombro la llevo cargando hasta el aire libre. Gaara venía tras ellos.

-Hinata- la coloco en el suelo de lado. Retiro la jaula atada a su cadera y la recostó boca arriba. -¿Hinata, princesa me escuchas?- Ella tenía los ojos cerrados en una mueca dolorosa. Naruto la apretó contra su pecho deseando que su esposa no estuviera muerta.

-Naruto-sama me aplasta- Se aparto de ella lo suficiente para verla completa entre sus brazos.-Hola Naruto-sama... he vuelto-

-Hinata, que bueno que has regresado-

No podía explicárselo. Conocía a Hinata desde hace más de dos semanas y ahora su corazón latía descontrolado al tenerla tan cerca.

-"Te has enamorado de ella"- Le hablo el kyubi acompañado con una carcajada siniestra. -"era obvio que terminaras enamorándote de la única humana que se te a acercado sin temor"-

-¿Hinata-chan te sientes bien?-

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-he perdido demasiada sangre, Gaara-sama. Podrían llevarme con algún medico, por favor-

-Vamos Hinata no te hagas fuerte, si te duele puedes llorar-

-No, no lloraré, no frente a mi esposo- acaricio sin ninguna intención la mejilla de Naruto, sin saber que le marcaba una senda de ardor pasional que se extendía hasta el centro de su cuerpo.

-Hinata, vamos yo te llevare-

-Gracias, Naruto-sama-

-Yo me llevare la jaula, démonos prisa antes que se seque la pobre-

Y así los tres se alejaron a gran velocidad de lo que quedaba de la caverna.

Con Hinata en brazos, Naruto recorrió la gran distancia que lo separaba de la aldea de Konoha.

-Gaara ve, adelántate para que la reciban en cuanto lleguemos-

Obedeciendo a su maestro Gaara acelero. Naruto miraba una y otra vez el hombro de Hinata, aún ignorando la gravedad de sus demás heridas.

-Hinata pronto llegaremos - Miró una vez más hacia el hombro de Hinata del cual no dejaba de emanar sangre.

Trato de cargar con solo un brazo todo el peso de ella para poder hacer presión con el otro sobre la herida. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía sostener por mucho tiempo el peso de Hinata y el ritmo de sus pies.

Con desesperación trato de acelerar su paso pero cuando estuvo a punto de caer con todo y su preciada carga, decidió no arriesgarse.

-Maldición Hinata, no te mueras -Hinata mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entre ciertos por su pesada respiración-¡HINATA!-

Por fin la aldea se extendía sobre él. Corrió con más ganas sobre las copas de los árboles hasta las grandes puertas de madera. Ahí en el umbral se encontraban Gaara con Tsunade y dos ninjas más que Naruto no reconoció.

-Tsunade tienes que curarla- los dos ninjas tomaron a Hinata de los brazos de Naruto y la recostaron sobre una camilla.

-Descuida Naruto- Tsunade palmeo el hombro de Naruto y se encamino hacia los dos ninjas médicos y la camilla.

-Naruto-sensei -Naruto lo miró sin expresión -Lo mejor será que te cambies de ropa-

Se miro por primera vez, tenía la sangre de Hinata manchando todo su traje.

-Porque siempre la sangre se me adhiere a mi cuerpo- pregunto al Kyubi.

-Será por que eres un monstruo-

-¿Cuanto tiempo seré un monstruo?- Kyubi río con una mueca astuta en sus ojos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo piensas vivir?-

Su recuperación tomo más tiempo del que debía haber tenido. La perdida de sangre había sido peor de lo que habían esperado. Aún en cama, Hinata veía como su ahora esposo se movía de un lado a otro por la casa, haciendo quien sabe que.

-Naruto-sama...- él aludido apareció inmediatamente en la puerta de la habitación.

-si, Hinata. ¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Te duele algo?- se paro al lado de la cama.

-Hoy me quitan las vedas verdad-Naruto asintió con la cabeza -¿Hoy podré ponerme de pie? - Naruto repitió el gesto.

-¿A que quieres llegar Hinata-chan?- él la miro con la ceja alzada.

Ella se cubrió la cara con la sabana y al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado de la cama.

-¿Hoy podrás dormir aquí?-

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Naruto era inmensa, así que eso era lo que planeaba su linda esposa. Quería dormir con él.

-¿Quieres solo dormir conmigo o también quieres otra cosa?-

Se subió a la cama y en cuatro patas se fue acercando a Hinata, hasta quedar frente a ella. Fue apartando la sabana poco a poco, descubriendo a su bella esposa y el tono sonrojado que tenia el rostro.

-Dime princesa, ¿solo quieres dormir conmigo o prefieres que "durmamos juntos"?- Su cara se coloreo aún más, mientras que asentía.

-¿Si, que?- Naruto se sienta a su lado pasandole un brazo por los hombros -mi preciosa kunoichi- atrajo la cabeza de Hinata hasta recostarla en su hombro y besandole la nuca la miro un largo rato.

Algo le pasaba, estar con esa pequeña humana se le había convertido en necesidad. No hacía nada más que estar pendiente de ella. Mirarla le hacía feliz, tocarla lo ponía euforico y cuando la llegaba a besar su cprazón se derretía por ella.

Hace un mes que habían contraído matrimonio y no se arrepentía de nada; incluso no habiéndolo consumado era feliz.

¿Por qué?

¿A caso amaba a esa pequeña que lo miraba sin temor?

La amaba. Si la amaba y con locura. Se había dado cuenta cuando la sintió caer sobre sus brazos en aquella caverna, pero, siempre había un pero que le abrigaba el corazón.

¿Ella lo amaba?

-Naruto-sama...-Ella estiro su mano tomando la suya.

-Hinata-chan -Atrajo tanto la mano como la mirada de su esposa -¿Cuando termine aquí vendrás conmigo, verdad?-

-Pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí-ella entorno los ojos asombrada.

-Yo no puedo quedarme aquí-

-Porque no, ahora eres un héroe de Konoha, todos te respetan-

-pero cuanto crees que durara su respeto- vio como ella se llevaba una mano al pecho atemorizada -No te voy a obligar a venir conmigo- ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Una esposa siempre vivirá bajo el techo de su esposo, Naruto-sama. Además no es necesario que vivamos en una caverna ¿Verdad?-

-¿No te gusta la caverna?-

-Le falta luz eso es todo-

-No puedo creerlo- Naruto abrazo a la kunoichi -¿Irás conmigo de verdad?- ella lo beso en la mejilla

-A donde tú vallas, yo iré-

El la obligo a recostarse sobre los cojines y esparció el largo cabello de su esposa sobre la blanca almohada acariciándolo en el proceso.

-Esta noche dormiré contigo, mi pequeña esposa- beso la frente de Hinata y hundió su nariz en el cuello femenino - Ya no habrá nada que se interponga-

Hinata rodeo la cintura de su esposo, pegándose más a su masculino cuerpo.

-Ya no lo habrá- le beso ambos hombros y alzando la vista hacia Naruto, descubrió que algo nuevo nacía en ella.


	10. Noche de luna llena

Esa misma tarde Naruto acompaño a su esposa al enorme hospital central de Konoha. Dentro de los gruesos muros del hospital la gente civil del lugar rehuían a los pasos acelerados del rubio, seguido de muy cerca por su pequeña novia. Pero a pesar de que el temor que profesaba esa terrible bestia se veía disminuido cuando esta al lado de la joven princesa, los aldeanos no podían dejar de pensar en él como el monstruo que había atacado al pueblo hace unos cincuenta años.

-Naruto-sama... sucede algo?- Hinata alcanzo a tomarlo por la manga de su kamikase y deteniendo así su paso apresurado. Naruto miro hacia los ojos de su esposa y le sonrío llevándose una de sus manos hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Lo que pasa es que no me gusta este lugar- se abrazo a si mismo -me provoca escalofríos-

Hinata río divertida de la expresión de Naruto. Fue entonces que apareció Tsunade por la puerta de su oficina.

-Que hacen ustedes dos en el pasillo, tengo rato esperándolos-

-Lo siento Tsunade-sama- y haciendo una reverencia la cara de Hinata se tiño de rosa.

-Gomen, Tsunade-

-Ya dejen eso para después y entre ahora mismo que no tengo mucho tiempo- la pareja asintió con energía desbordante.

Ya en la oficina de Tsunade, los esposos Uzumaki tomaron asiento en las pequeñas sillas frente al escritorio de la Ninja medico.

-Cuando fue la última vez que te revisaste Hinata-chan-

-mmm..... fue hace tres días, Tsunade-sama-

-Algún problema obba-chan- Tsunade la miro de manera ruda.

-Por si no te acuerdas, Naruto-san, tú eres mucho mayor que yo-

Naruto miro a Tsunade avergonzado y después miro a Hinata quien lo miraba asombrada.

-Vaya Naruto, creo que la linda Hinata se ha dado cuenta que se ha casado con un hombre "muy mayor"-

-Tsunade-sama- Hinata miraba a Naruto y luego a Tsunade-

-Vamos Hinata, me vas decir que no sabes que Naruto te gana por casi 100 años ¿verdad?-

Naruto se puso de pie, tomo por la muñeca a Hinata, quien la miro sorprendida, luego abrió la puerta de un golpe y jalo a Hinata fuera del hospital casi corriendo.

-¿Naruto-sama ...- su respiración se veía acortada por la falta de aire- ... en verdad es usted tan mayor-

-Mo... Hinata no lo digas así, me haces sentir viejo- se sentó sobre una banca de madera -la verdad es que tengo 120 años. -Miro a los ojos perla- Sí Hinata, te gano por 100 años, ¿tienes 20 no?- ella asintió con la cabeza.

-No sabía que habías vivido tanto, Naruto-sama- Se quedo parada enfrente de él, mirándolo. Viendo como el se recargaba completamente en la banca, extendiendo sus brazos a lo largo de esta y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro.

-Los bijou ofrecen a su portador una vida muy larga, lo mismo le ocurre a Gaara y algo parecido te pasará a ti-

-¿Algo parecido...?-

Él alzo la cabeza y la miro, estaba preciosa con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Estaba quieta mirándolo desde enfrente, son las manos unidas frente a ella, mirándole al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos le ofrecían una gran ventana a su corazón.

"Si tan solo me amaras"- pensó Naruto poniéndose de pie - Cuando tu quedes embarazada, parte del chakra del kyubi pasara a tu cuerpo- Hizo una pausa y tomo ambas manos de Hinata en las suyas y una por uno fue llenándolas de besos -No será gran cosa, pero te otorgará una vida tan longeva como la mía -

-¿Quieres decir que viviré tanto como tú?- poniéndose de pie Naruto tomo a su esposa entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo- es por que nuestro hijo también será del Kyubi-

-Si- hundió su rostro en el cuello femenino, aspirando el olor de ella, tan puro y vitalizante. -"Si tan solo me amará"- ésa frase no abandonaba sus sentidos mientras sostenía a Hinata entre sus brazos.

-Naruto-sama- Hinata se aparto un momento de él, mirándolo le devolvió una sonrisa. El rubio se perdió en la intensidad de los ojos de su esposa y sin notarlo sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se adueñaron de los de ellas. Reclamándolos con fiereza, disfruto del dulce contacto de sus labios.

Las luces del cielo fueron tiñéndose de rojo, anaranjado y azul, los colores del atardecer. Las lámparas públicas fueron encendiéndose una tras otra, en una coordinación burda y sin sentido, pero aún así lograban transmitir esa energía positiva de los románticos. El sol ocultándose tras el occidente y la luna bella y versátil asomándose.

-Hinata vamos a casa- soltó una de las manos de Hinata y rozo con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de esta -Vamos, mi pequeña esposa- beso cada mejilla y cada parpado antes de guiarla por los senderos ya iluminados por los faroles.

Esa noche Hinata no cocino para su esposo, igual que en las noches anteriores desde la caverna. Pero esta vez no hizo falta que cocinaran, pues tenían hambre de otra cosa.

Naruto abrió la puerta apresurado, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Hinata. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras de ellos, el tomo a su esposa por los hombros y la beso una y otra vez en los labios, pero empezaba a querer más y más. Ese contacto ya no bastaba, necesitaba más. Con un movimiento rápido, separo los labios femenino y adentro entre ellos su lengua, tras el contacto Hinata dio un brinquito de sorpresa, pero más sorpresa se llevo Naruto cuando sintió como Hinata enredaba sus manos en su cabello y lo atraía hacía ella queriendo llegar más lejos.

Las manos de Naruto, por su parte, recorrían airosas bajo y dentro de la yukata azul oscuro que usaba Hinata. El Obi, aquella franja de tela que comúnmente usaba en su cintura, se encontraba ahora sobre el suelo.

-Hinata- susurro su nombre en su oído, luego mordió su lóbulo. Hinata gimió del placer de sus caricias, sus piernas empezaban a fallarle, entonces se recargo sobre el pecho de Naruto, quien ni tonto ni perezoso la tomo por la cintura y la cargo hasta llegar a una pared donde la dejo recargarse.

Sus piernas largas, finas y torneadas rodearon el torso masculino. Hinata ya no aguantaba, quería al igual que Naruto más y más. Dejo los labios del rubio y fue bajando por su piel con pequeños besos fugases que hacían a Naruto estallar de pasión.

La tomo por las nalgas y la llevo a la habitación, donde la dejo sobre el banquillo del escritorio. Se giro velozmente y extendió el futton sobre el suelo, luego volvió a tomar a Hinata, quien ya tenía todo el kimono abierto revelando bajo este una fina bata de tela muy delgada. Al verla su pasión se desbordo, era tan embriagante tenerla ya tan dispuesta. La tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó bajo su cuerpo. Ella con sus manos iba retirando poco a poco lo que quedaba del kimono para quedar solo con la delgada bata. Naruto termino de quitarle la ropa dejándola un momento el también se la quito. Beso cada parte de su cuerpo, cumbres y valles incluidos, beso cada parpado, cada mejilla, cada lóbulo de sus orejas, cada recóndito parte de su cuerpo.

-Hinata- dijo mientras como veía que ella le pasaba los brazos por su fuerte espalda y como el Kyubi se retorcía en su jaula dentro de su mente, preparándolo -Hinata te amo- más sin embargo ella no escucho, estaba absorta en su desenfreno pasional. No podía creer que Naruto besara cada parte de su cuerpo con tanto calor que la quemaba y cuando sus labios tocaron sus pechos, creyó que se volvería loca de deseo.

-Naruto...- Tomo a Naruto del rostro y lo obligo a que la besara profundamente. Él se coloco entre sus piernas y la hizo suya.

Dolió. Sangro. Grito, pero no le detuvo, el deseo quería más y Naruto la complació.

Él también grito, grito el nombre de su amada y grito que lo amará.

Termino cayendo sobre ella exhausto. La beso una última vez en los labios y giro llevándosela consigo.

-Naruto, aun te siento adentro-

-Quiero quedarme así un poco más, ¿te molesta?- ella negó con la cabeza al hundirla en su pecho.

-Naruto, con esto ya soy tu esposa ¿verdad?-

-Si- Arropo a Hinata entre sus brazos y ambos fueron quedándose dormidos.

La habitación se encontraba diferente a lo que recordaba, era más amplia y tenía más cosas, una cuna y una jaula dorada entre ellas. De repente un llanto infantil se escucho desde la cuna. Al mirar adentro un pequeño le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos extendiendo sus manitas hacia ella. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y no pudo distinguir ese maravillo sentimiento que nacía en su pecho al mirar al pequeño rubio entre sus brazos.

-Te amo- oyó que le decía una voz desde lo lejos, donde una sombra masculina se encontraba -Te amo, no lo olvides- sin reconocerlo aún, la sombra fue alejándose, hasta convertirse en un punto borroso a lo lejos donde la habitación se deshacía en un intenso blanco.

-No te vayas- oyó a su propia voz decirlo- No te vayas, yo... yo también te amo...- sintió como las lagrimas golpeaban rabiosas sobre sus mejillas.

-¡¡Hinata!! ¡Hinata! - Naruto movía de un lado a otro a Hinata, quien se movió incomoda despertando de su sueño, entonces todo el dolor que había tenido en su pesadilla la ataco en un golpe directo -Hinata, pequeña estas llorando-

Se llevo una mano hacia las mejillas, encontrándoselas húmedas, luego miro a Naruto alarmada.

-Gomen yo...- pero no pudo terminar pues Naruto la estrecho entre sus brazos- Naruto-sama...-

-Tenías una pesadilla ¿verdad? - ella asintió con la cabeza - Estabas llorando y gritaba "no te vayas" una y otra vez y... y no podía despertarte-

-Naruto-sama yo... no recuerdo con lo que soñé-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, es muy extraño, no recuerdo más sin embargo cuando me di cuenta mi corazón... mi corazón me dolía... Naruto-sama...- Se apretó más al cuerpo desnudo de Naruto, él solo se limitaba a besarle el cabello y a esperar que ella se calmara. Al final ella sucumbió al cansancio y quedo dormida entre sus brazos.

Una fresca brisa entro por la ventana abierta, haciendo que las ligeras cortinas se balancearan coquetas sobre ellos y entonces la vio. Vio la luna llena, más blanca y brillante que nunca, entonces lo supo, supo que esa noche había sido bendecida y que podía esperar cosas buenas en su futuro junto a Hinata, o al menos eso creía.

El amanecer no traía nada bueno consigo. Las tropas de Akatsuki se erguían presuntuosas sobre las cenizas del pueblo de Chirune, una aldea cercana a Konoha.

-verdad que esto no ha sido nada, Itachi-sempai- un Ninja con una mascara anaranjada se acercaba a un grupo de hombres de negro y el símbolo de su grupo en sus vestidos, una nube roja.

-Es sorprendente que Konoha no se presentará- dijo un hombre pelirrojo al centro del grupo.

-Tienes razón, creo que es hora de atacarlos en serio-

-Pero que hay del zorro y el mapache- Respondió la mujer al hombre mitad tiburón mitad humano.

-Déjamelo a mi- corroboro un tercer hombre de piel pálida y cabello largo -Será un placer matar al jinchouriki del bijou de nueve colas-

-Recuerda Itachi que él no es lo que parece, de acuerdo- El joven volvió la vista hacia su líder quien le dirigió un gesto de aceptación.

Todos a la señal de la mujer desaparecieron, unos en una nube, otro por tierra y otros por aire.

Akatsuki iba en serio contra Konoha. La batalla ya estaba decidida.


	11. Desesperación

Hola..!! Queridos lectores...

Ya volvi, espero que les guste este capitulo y que preparen sus corazones porque apartir de aqui las cosas se iran poniendo cada vez más feas...

Como siempre pido una disculpa por los horrores de ortografía y pequeñas cosas que se me pasan, pero es que como debo de hacerlo en poco tiempo se me pasan.

Bien los personajes son de Kishimoto y esta historia es dedicada para todos ustedes...

La historia comienza YA!!!.

Cuando se despertó por segunda vez, el sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, tan brillante como su anti-ego la luna la noche pasada. Se pasó una mano por el rostro despertándose completamente, entonces sintió el leve movimiento de Hinata pegada a su torso aún dormida. La miro por un segundo mientras que su cara se sonrojaba y se llenaba de felicidad su sonrisa. Toco el hombro blanco de su esposa y bajando por la piel acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos el brazo de la kunoichi.

-Hinata- Tomo su mano, enredando sus dedos con los de ella -despierta, preciosa.-

Ella se movió un poco más hasta quedar completamente oculta entre las sabanas y su torso. Con su brazo tomo el de Naruto y lo abrazo como si se tratara de un peluche. Naruto aprovechando la situación, atrajo más el cuerpo femenino al suyo y le beso en el cabello.

-Na...Naruto-sama, Ohayo- la delicada voz de Hinata se dejo escuchar desde su "pequeño refugio". Elevo la cara hacia su esposo y le sonrío. Acaricio el rostro del rubio y lo beso lentamente. Luego notando su desnudes, se sonrojo. Naruto la tomo más fuerte apartando las telas del futton que los separaba y le beso el cuello.

-Ohayo, Hinata-chan- Ambos se quedaron por unos momentos abrazados hasta que el sol les llego desde la ventana.

-Me pregunto que hora será ya- Hinata se recargo en sus codos, mirando hacia la ventana abierta y exponiendo la piel de hombros y espalda.

-Ya de ser más de medio día- pasó un brazo por la cintura femenina y hundió su cara el hueco del cuello de Hinata.

-¿Aún tienes sueño, Naruto-sama?- él negó con la cabeza -Estonces debes de tener hambre - el asintió -Bien es hora de levantarse entonces- pero él no la dejo. Tomándola fuerte entre sus brazos obligo a Hinata quedar bajo de él al mismo momento en que le besaba el cuello.

-Quiero quedarme por siempre así-

-yo también- dijo apenada, envolvió la cabeza de Naruto entre sus brazos. -Pero es imposible, tenemos otras cosas que hacer, Naruto-sama.-

-No es justo Hinata-chan, quiero quedarme así- Ella lo apretó más -¿Puedo?-

-Tendremos mucho tiempo juntos, no es así- Naruto se sentó a su lado-Pero ahora no-

Naruto termino de apartarse del lado de Hinata. La miro un momento antes de desaparecer por la puerta del baño, pero ese momento se quedaría guardado por siempre. Pues en ese instante vio como Hinata se tocaba el vientre, ansiosa de que una vida nueva naciera de esa unión pronto.

!"#$%&/

-No puedo creerlo Jiraiya- Tsunade caminaba de un lado a otro por la pequeña habitación.

-Pues créelo, Tsunade- El peli-blanco tomo la mano de Tsunade entre las suyas - Las cosas de Chirune empeoraron antes de que nos diéramos cuenta- Tsunade recargo su frente en el ancho hombro de Jiraiya quien le palmeo en la espalda.

-¿Qué tan mal quedo?-

-Completamente destrozada-

-¿sobrevivientes...?- Jiraiya negó con la cabeza -Oh por Kami!!- Tsunade pasó los brazos alrededor de Jiraiya ahogando sus llantos en el hombro de este.

-Akatsuki acabo con todo, no dejo nada, solo cenizas-

-Jiraiya-

-¿Si?-

-Ellos... ellos vienen por nosotros, ellos vienen ya-

-Si lo sé, se esta haciendo todo lo posible para prepararnos para el ataque-

-Crees que lo logremos-

-no lo sé-

-Orochimaru sabe de esto-

-No he podido encontrarlo, no sé donde diablos se ha metido esa víbora-

-¿donde se abra metido?-

-He visto demasiado Kisame, vámonos-

Un hombre joven se alejaba del mercado de Konoha junto a otro hombre más alto que el primero. Ambos ataviados con una capa negra que les cubríale pies a cabeza.

-Itachi, estas seguro que no quieres saber más-

-Sobre que...- Miro a su compañero de viaje.

-pues hay muchos rumores de que el zorro se ha casado y... como es tu misión capturarlo... pensé...-

-Si ya sé lo que pensaste- Miro a su compañero que lo sobrepasaba por casi una cabeza. -Ya lo había pensado, pero ahora no Kisame-

-Bien Itachi, si tu lo dices-

Los dos se fueron alejando del mercado a pasos rápidos. Esperaron fuera de Konoha hasta que las puertas fueran cerradas y se adentraron en el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea...

-Kisame, sabes... siento curiosidad por saber como es la esposa de esa bestia-

-Me sorprende oírte expresar eso Itachi. La verdad es que te conozco desde hace cinco años y esta, amigo, es la primera vez que te veo interesado en una mujer- Itachi miro a su camarada y le sonrío de lado.

-Es verdad, aunque no es el interés que piensas, solo creo que esa mujer a de ser muy tonta para casarse con un monstruo como él- Itashi se estiro tan alto era y miro desde arriba a su compañero que seguía sentado sobre el duro suelo.

-¿Es hora?- pregunto el de la aldea de la niebla.

-Si- Kisame se coloco al lado de Itachi, a la señal de este desaparecieron.

-¡ESTAN AQUI!- Gritaba un pregonero por la ciudad mientras que las alarmas sonaban por toda Konoha. Hombres y mujeres shinobis corría a la primera línea de defensa, mientras que los civiles corrían a refugiarse al monte de los Hokages.

Una explosión sacudió el suelo bajo Konoha, después un estruendo que confundió a los pobladores, varios edificios se venían encima de los cientos de niños, mujeres y hombres. Una fuerte ráfaga de aire hizo que los escombros volaran fuera de los límites de Konoha.

Naruto se encontraba viendo desde la oficina de Tsunade, acompañado por los ancianos, Gaara y varios ninjas Jounin.

-Que crees que debemos hacer- Pregunto un ninja peligris. Miro hacia Naruto quien lo miro de una forma tranquila.

-Los de Akatsuki ya nos atacaron una vez antes y no estaban dentro de las filas- Miro a cada uno de los presentes, deteniéndose un momento en el rostro de Hinata. -Mandemos a los Jounin y en cuanto aparezca un hombre oficial de Akatsuki actuare-

-Pero...-

-Es verdad- Jiraiya interrumpió a Kakashi -Si mandamos a Naruto a enfrentar a ninjas de nivel normal, como la otra vez, y no aparece ningún ninja oficial, habremos cansado a Naruto por nada.-

-Pero Jiraiya-san yo creo que si mandamos a Naruto esto terminara más rápido-

-Puede que sea cierto Kakashi -El aludido miro a la ninja rubia -Es como mandar una bomba a un hormiguero, solo la desperdiciaríamos, además que si esta vez si halla algún oficial, digamos, esperando a que nos agotemos, Naruto no estará disponible para pelear contra él-

-Creo que se han olvidado de algo muy importante- Interrumpió Naruto desde su posición -Mi poder no es tan limitado como para que me canse peleando con un grupo de simples ninjas-

-Es verdad, Tsunade-sama, la batalla pasada Naruto-sama venció a la mayoría de los ninjas el solo, y no estaba cansado ni dada por el estilo-

-Hinata tiene razón- remarco Orochimaru desde la oscura esquina de la habitación -pero esta vez no hará falta que Naruto se esconda, pues ellos están aquí- En ese momento un gran estruendo se dejo escuchar. La lluvia caía impetuosa sobre la aldea.

-Los muy malditos, ahí vienen- Jiraiya abrió las ventanas señalando a dos hombres que se acercaban saltando sobre los techos.

Inmediatamente los jounis salieron por la ventana seguido por los ancianos, pero Naruto en vez de dirigirse a la ventana corrió hacia Hinata, la tomo la cintura acercándola y luego con su mano libre hacia una serie de sellos para terminar mordiéndose el dedo pulgar haciendo una invocación. Dentro de una nube de humo un sapo gigante apareció.

-Gamakishi, quiero que te lleves a Hinata al monte Myobokuzan- El sapo rojo tomo a Hinata envolviéndola en su larga lengua y girando la alzo sobre los aires para caer sentada sobre el lomo del anfibio.

-Claro Naruto-

-¿Naruto-sama...?-Hinata miro a Naruto. -¿Porque?-

-porque no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo de la otra vez. Ahora Gamakishi sácala de aquí- salio por la ventana.

-Ya oíste a Naruto, pequeña. Más vale que te sujetes, tengo que salir de Konoha primero-

-¡que!-

-Lo que oíste- salto hacia afuera derribando la pared de la venta -ups!- Saltando, cada ve más lejos sin saber que una sombra lo seguía de cerca.

-Naruto por la izquierda-

-Entendido- Naruto giro hacia la derecha para esquivar la espada Samehada. -por poco-

-veo que era verdad, lo que dicen de ti mocoso-

-¿Que es lo que dicen?- Ambos hombres se observaron mutuamente

-Que eres duro de matar- La espada de Kisame dio un giro de 180° tomando la dirección de Naruto, pero este logro esquivarla lanzándose hacia atrás, pasando por encima de la espada quien regreso a las manos del akatsuki. -Pero nosotros creemos, que encontramos algo que te debilita-

-¿Nosotros has dicho...?- se giro hacia la dirección en que vio por donde habían huido Hinata y Gamakishi -Maldición ella no-

-Así que estamos en lo correcto- Lanzo nuevamente a Samehada hacia Naruto, rajándole el hombro. Luego la espada regresaba por más sangre pero esta vez él la golpeo con el puño cubierto de Chakra, desviándola de su trayectoria.

-No te la tengas tan creído- Después de golpear de lleno la espada, se lanzo a una velocidad sorprende contra Kisame. En su mano izquierda una esfera de color azul brillaba poderosa. Lo golpeo directamente en la boca del estomago. Kisame retrocedió un par de pasos, para luego tomar la mano de Naruto entre las suyas y lanzarlo por los aires. Este cayó de pie después de reintegrarse en el aire. Ahora era Kisame quien se lanzaba al ataque, empuño de nuevo a su espada tiburón y se lanzo tras Naruto.

A duras penas Naruto podía esquivar las tajadas que le lanzaba Kisame, una tras otra, cada vez más rápidas y peligrosas.

-No creas que lo tienes todo- Aprovechando un respiro que se tomo el peliazul, Naruto se lanzo contra este, con un Rasen Shuriken en cada mano estrellándolos contra la cara y el torso de Kisame.

Cayo al piso, con un hueco arriba del estomago. Su boca emanaba bocanadas de sangre caliente que daban contra el suelo. Naruto lo miro de pie desde enfrente, el peliazul elevo la mirada hacia Naruto y le sonrío.

-Con esto no te libraras de nosotros- Naruto sonrío de lado y elevo una mano en forma de cuña hasta la altura de su hombro y la bajo en arco, desgarrando con sus largas uñas el cuello de su enemigo.

-Veré eso más tarde-

-Hinata, alguien nos persigue, puedes ver a alg....- pero fue interrumpido cuando una parvada de cuervos embistieron contra ellos. Gamakishi lanzo a Hinata tras el freno repentino. Ella al sentir como se elevaba por la inercia del movimiento se había preparado y cerrando los ojos para caer en el duro piso, pero no fue así. Alguien la había sujetado momentos antes de caer, eran los brazos de un hombre. Emocionada Hinata abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada celeste de su esposo.

Unos ojos negros la miraban orgullosos.

-¿Quien eres tú?-

-Solo soy el hombre que acabara con toda tu felicidad- Los cuervos los rodearon, sobrevolando a su alrededor y alrededor de ellos. Desaparecieron entre el mar de plumas negras y sombras de la noche.

-Gamakishi, ¿donde esta Hinata?- el anfibio se volvió hacia Naruto.

-Na...- el llanto azoto sus ojos-Naruto... yo no pude hacer nada... lo siento, fue muy rápido...-

Naruto miro al sapo rojo y luego alrededor. Cayo sobre sus rodillas con los ojos complemente abiertos.

-él... él se la llevo, Lo siento-

-¿Quién se la llevo, Gamakishi?- En sus ojos había un frío reflejo rojo, un reflejo de furia y peligro y también de desesperación.

Hola de nuevo!!...

Es importante que leas esto... pues de ahora en adelante solo actualizare dos veces por semana. Pretendo hacerlo los miercoles y sábados y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

A por cierto... que les parecio la actuación de Itachi!!... esperen más de él.... Me encanta este personaje aunqe amo más a mi lindo, hermoso y bello Naruto....

Espero sus reviews... Arigatoo!!!

Matta ne!!

Abiyasha-desu!!!


	12. Sol de media noche

Lo siento tanto, trate de subir en sábado pero fanfiction no reconocia mi documento y no quería subirlo. Pero bueno ya esta, lo siento tanto, de veras!!

Nos vemos hasta el miercoles (ahora sin falta). Ya saben que los personajes son de Kishimoto.

Matta ne.!!

Ya no estaba en las calles de Konoha, ni siquiera en una caverna o bosque. El lugar en donde se encontraba era enorme, de paredes de azul oscuro y a los lejos se podía oír agua en movimiento. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo con su propio peso, mareada volvió al piso.

-No podrás moverte por un tiempo- la voz de un hombre hizo volverse a su espalda -te he puesto un poco de polvo paralizante- Abrió los ojos, no podría creerlo, ese hombre la había secuestrado.

Itachi se acerco a ella y arrodillándose a su lado la tomo por la barbilla.

-Pensé que la mujer que le darían al zorro sería todo menos bonita- Sostuvo a Hinata entre sus brazos y cargándola la llevo hasta la orilla de la fuente, donde la fue sumergiendo poco a poco hasta la altura de los hombros -Ese zorro tiene suerte- Toco con el pulgar la mejilla de Hinata.

-¡Itachi!-Una voz femenina le hablaba desde el otro lado del lugar -¿Itachi estas?-

-Si, voy en seguida Kanon- Dejo a Hinata metida en agua. No sin antes agacharse a la altura de su rostro y robarle un beso en la mejilla -creo que disfrutare tenerte conmigo por un tiempo, lindo conejito-

Naruto estaba sentado en su casa. Las luces apagadas, la puerta abierta completamente. Oía el llanto de las mujeres tras las paredes, pero nada lo podía sacar de donde estaba. Se pasa las manos furiosas entre el cabello reclamandose por haber dejado a Hinata sola con Gamakishi. Sabía de ante mano que el sapo no iba a poder transportarse con ella dentro de Konoha, pero aún así... aun así había mantenido la esperanza en que ella iba a salía bien de esta.

-Naruto-sensei- La voz de Gaara le llego desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Que quieres Gaara- El pelirrojo entro en la habitación y tomo asintio frente al rubio -Es de parte de los ancianos- El jinchouriki del mapache lo miro.

Naruto no paraba de pasarse las manos por el cabello, su mirada estaba pérdida en la nada y entonces como en un reflejo noto las aperladas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-Naruto-sensei... ¿Donde esta Hinata?- Naruto lo miro con los ojos completamente abiertos, luego en un segundo Naruto se puso de pie y caminando hacia la habitación Gaara lo perdió de vista. Espero pensando que tal vez Naruto aparecería por la puerta de la habitación acompañado por Hinata, pero no fue. Pasaron los minutos y Naruto no aparecía por la puerta, así que Gaara se acerco a ella. Lo encontró sentado sobre el escritorio, con el kimono azul de Hinata pegado a su rostro.

-Naruto-sensei...-

-Ellos se la llevaron- acorto Naruto -No sé quien y no sé a donde- Miro a Gaara con la cara húmeda.

-No sabemos nada aún- Pein miro a cada uno de sus compañeros -Ya hemos perdidos a varios miembros-

-Sasori, Deidara quisieron ser algo que no eran- Setsu se acerco más a Pein -No traten de imitarlos o se verán en las mismas-

-¿Itachi estas listo?-El pelinegro miro a su líder.

-Si no hay problema, de hecho ya tengo algo preparado- Todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron del lugar, dejando solo a Itachi y a su compañero Kisame.

-no has mencionado que tienes a la chica cautiva- Kisame golpeo fraternalmente la espalda de Itachi - ¿Tienes algún plan supongo?-

-Sí- Miro directamente a los ojos de Kisame -atraeré al jinchouriki hacia mi trampa. Podríamos decir que su esposa es su perdición-

-Muy interesante Itachi, te puedo preguntar que vas a hacer con la chica después-

Un imagen de Hinata inconsciente de Hinata apareció en su mente. La percibía vulnerable, casi intangible y a la vez lo más real que existiera. Algo en esa imagen le decía que sin ella ya nada sería lo mismo.

-Me la quedare- Kisame abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa

-Te gusta esa chica verdad, te gusta a pesar de que no es tuya y ese zorro ya la halla usado- el Uchiha movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-No me gusta... digamos que solo la deseo o es que acaso tu no sientes lo mismo por alguna mujer-

-Tienes razón, pero ten cuidado Itachi, uno nunca sabe lo que una linda carita puede hacer-

-¡Itachi!- una tercera voz se oyó desde la entrada del templo -Aniki, ¿estas ahí?-

En la puerta se encontraba Sasuke y Sakura. Cuando Itachi miro a su querido hermano menor se lanzo hacia ellos y abrazo a su hermano sin despegar la vista de la pelirosa que lo acompañaba.

-Vamos Itachi ya no soy un niño- dijo parco el menor de los Uchiha.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa- Se separó de él y lo miro severamente -¿Quién es ella?-

-Su nombre es Sakura Haruno, Aniki he hecho algo muy malo-

Kisame miro el recuentro de los hermanos desde lejos y puso mayor atención en el trío cuando Itachi arrugo el entrecejo en forma molesta. Sabia lo que significaba ese gesto, algo nada bueno estaba por ocurrir.

Dicho y hecho, a los pocos minutos ambos Uchiha se miraban con cara de muerte y se gritaban sin parar, a la media hora Itachi se dirigió hacia el templo con la cara de enojo que ni el mismo Kisame quiso enfrentar abiertamente.

Entro directamente en la habitación donde mantenía cautiva a su rehén y la encontró en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado. Seguía todavía con los efectos del paralizante o eso parecía pues mantenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta y rítmica. Itachi se acerco a ella, arrodillándose a su lado, la miro directamente al rostro y sosteniendo su mirada estiro un brazo en su dirección.

Acaricio la piel de Hinata, su gruesa mano encurtida tocaba la fina y delicada piel de Hinata. Le encanto la sensación que su roce le producía, esa sensación de querer más.

La tomo entre sus brazos nuevamente, ella lo noto pues se comenzó a despertarse.

Ojos perlas y negros se encontraron en un momento. Él la miraba deseoso, ella lo odiaba y se notaba en sus ojos.

No pudo contenerlo, ver el odio que ella sentía por él, ese resentimiento que capto en su mirada hizo que su pecho se inflara también de odio y recelo, pero no de ella sino del hombre que era su "dueño".

-No me mires así conejito, debes de aprender que desde ahora solo mi presencia te acompañara hasta el resto de tus días- Hinata desvío la mirada de la oscura de Itachi.

La recostó sobre una mullida cama sobre una plataforma y encendiendo un fuego se sentó al lado de la kunoichi.

-Tu vida es mía, conejita- con un dedo acariciaba el rostro de Hinata -Ese zorro morirá en mis manos-

Hinata lo miro asustada, Itachi capto el nuevo sentimiento que reflejaban sus ojos. En ese momento Hinata lloro silenciosamente al igual que el corazón del Uchiha.

Los días pasaron y se cumplió una semana, Naruto ya no aguantaba la ausencia de Hinata, pero no podía encontrarla. A pesar de que la había buscado por todas partes. Había pedido apoyo a Gaara que con su capacidad de usar la arena podía encontrar hasta la menor de las partículas através del polvo suspendido en las ráfagas de aire. Eso hasta ahora lo había llevado hasta una enorme montaña volcánica que se suponía se encontraba desabitada.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Hinata se encontró sola en la enorme habitación, una fuente de agua cristalina crepitaba tranquila al otro extremo. Sus piernas entumecidas aun por el paralizante y su boca seca por la sed. Entorno los ojos para ver más allá de la fuente, encontrándose sola. Se puso de pie y se acerco al agua a beber. Hundió una mano en el fresco liquido llevándoselo a los labios bebió hasta que su sed se calmo.

Cerró los ojos, llenando sus pulmones con aire. Pensó en su esposo y en la forma que le hacía falta en ese momento. Sentía frío y le dolía todo el cuerpo, quería estar urgentemente entre los brazos del hombre que amaba. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto como Itachi había entrado en la habitación y como se acercaba a ella.

-Veo que el paralizante ha perdido su efecto- Hinata abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los negros del Akatsuki -oh, a caso te he asustado, conejita-

Hinata retrocedió un poco, esquivando la fuente, pero la mano de Itachi fue más rápida, cerrándose fuertemente en el brazo de la mujer.

-Que quieres, por que me tienes aquí- pregunto con voz serena al Uchiha. Este la miro y la obligo a estrecharse contre él. -¡No déjame!- Hinata trato de alejarse, pero aún estaba débil para enfrentarse al ojo negro.

-Dime...- espero a que Hinata diera un tiron más y sin moverse un solo centímetro controlo los movimientos de Hinata quien cayo sin fuerza sobre los brazos del Uchiha -... acaso eras feliz con ese zorro-

Miro furiosa al hombre que la mantenía presa, como se atrevía a decir tales cosas. Porque aun la retenía allí, no lo sabía.

-Que es lo que quieres- Itachi tomo aire y con los ojos medio cerrados miro a Hinata desde arriba.

-Que es lo que quiero- Tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos - Son muchas las cosas que quiero, conejita. Por ahora solo deseo dos fervientemente. Una, que tu querido zorro muera entre mis manos y la segunda, que tu cuerpo sea mío y grites mi nombre mientras que te hago mía-

Hinata lo miro asustada, junto fuerzas necesarias y lo golpeo con estas en el rostro. Él la soltó dejándola caer de golpe sobre el duro suelo del cuarto.

-Como te atreves a golpearme- tomo a Hinata de un brazo y la jalo hacia arriba -No permitiré que me vuelvas a golpear de esa manera- De la mejilla de Itachi comenzó a hincharse desproporcionadamente. Este soltó de nuevo a Hinata y se llevo ambas manos al rostro. -¿Que has hecho?- tomo de nuevo a Hinata mostrándole su cara hinchada y roja -¿Que me has hecho mujer?-

Hinata se libero de su prisión y poniéndose en pie con dificultad se escondió en el rincón más alejado.

Itachi la miro desde el suelo, aún sujetándose el rostro entre sus manos.

-Mujer...- estiro la mano hacia ella implorándole su ayuda. -Ayu... ayúdame...- murmuro mientras que es dejaba caer en el suelo de golpe contra la cara. Hinata asustada se acerco a él colocándolo boca arriba.

-Prometes no volver a tocarme- Itachi asintió con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas -Esta bien, pero en cuanto en tu mente pienses en hacerme daño no solo tu cara sino todo tu cuerpo de hinchara de esta manera- Apretó en ciertos puntos sobre el rostro masculino aplicando ligeros rayos de chakla, al instante esta comenzó a ponerse normal.

Itachi aspiro aire sofocado. Hinata lo había recostado contra su regazo sirviéndole de soporte. Él se movió inquieto recostado en las piernas de Hinata, mientras que un sin fin de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza. Veía al jinchouriki del zorro acostado de la misma manera que estaba él, sobre las bellas piernas de Hinata, luego le seguía una escena en donde ambos caminaban juntos en el atardecer, seguido de una donde Hinata estaba rodeada de los brazos de Naruto. Celos.

Unos celos incontrolables se soltaron dentro de Itachi, trato de soportarlos pero empezaron a emanar silenciosos por sus ojos. Finas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, trato de secarlas sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarla con sus dedos las blancas manos de Hinata secó una a uno sus lágrimas furiosas.

-¿Porque haces esto?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-hay algo de malo en ello-

-Soy la persona que te secuestro, que te ha encerrado aquí-

-Es verdad... pero por eso no dejas de ser un ser humano-

-no seas tan amable conmigo- coloco ambas manos a sus lados y haciendo palanca. Ya de pie miro a Hinata una última vez. -no volveré a hacerte daño, pero no podrás salir de aquí-

-Porque no- La voz de Hinata sonó calmada y casi melodiosa.

-Ya te lo dije, tu eres la esposa del Kyubi el ser que pretendo eliminar y también porque deseo que te enamores de mi- Dejo la habitación con su bata ondeando tras de él, muda Hinata se tragaba impactadas las palabras de su captor.

¿Es que acaso él sentía algo por ella?

Era como pedir que el sol alumbrara a media noche. Era imposible, pero siempre hay una vez para todo...

Proximo capitulo...

Itachi ha empezado a sentir algo nuevo por su cautiva, será amor o sera solo otra cosa. Sasuke y Sakura reaparecen en la historia encontrandose con menos pensaban que se toparían. Naruto al fin podrá localizar el lugar donde ocultan Hinata...?

Bueno hasta el miercoles...

Abiyasha-desu!!

pddt...ya son más de 150 reviews... creo que he roto record dentro de mis historias y todo gracias a ustedes...que por cierto me encantan sus comentarios...(por eso espero más)XD


	13. Te espero Naruto sama

Bien como prometi, aqui esta la historia... la mala noticia es que no pude corregir los errores de ortografía... Gomen espero que no se encuntren muchos errores... Bueno me voy ... Disfruten el capitulo.

-no seas tan amable conmigo- coloco ambas manos a sus lados y haciendo palanca. Ya de pie miro a Hinata una última vez. -no volveré a hacerte daño, pero no podrás salir de aqui-

-Porque no?- La voz de Hinata sono calmada y casi melodiosa.

-Ya te lo dije, tu eres la esposa del Kyubi el ser que pretendo eliminar y también porque deseo que te enamores de mi- Dejo la habitación con su bata ondeando tras de él, muda Hinata se tragaba impactadas las palabras de su captor.

¿Es que acaso él sentía algo por ella?

Era como pedir que el sol alumbrara a media noche. Era imposible, pero siempre hay una vez para todo...

Al acercase más al volcan Gaara descubrio que dentro muy cerca del manto magmantico se encontraba lo que parecia ser un templo subterraneo. Habían llegado a la guarida de Akatsuki y lo que ncontraron a los alrededores del orificio de las construcciones subterrestres impactaron en los dos poderosos jinchouriki. Frente a ellos se alzaba el más grande y poderoso ejercito.

Cientos de ninjas rodeaban la fortaleza oculta y entre ellos, distinguiendose entre ellos a algunos hombres de capas negras que reconocieron a primera vista. Eran los mienbros oficiales de Akatsuki. Detubieron su paso y se escondieron entre el relieve del paisaje.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿como Konoha no se dio cuenta de la magnitud de esta guerra?- Gaara se pasaba ansioso las manos por el cabello. Ambos hombres respiraban agitadamente mientras se recargaban en un viejo tronco de un árbol caido.

-creo que ni ellos mismo lo creen, mira esa gran cantidad ninjas requiere demasiado tiempo en ser preparada y necesitan también de una gran cantidad de cosas, ¿como es posible que los anciano no se allan dado cuenta de ello?-

Naruto se asomo nuevamente a alrededor. Los hombres seguían ahi, igual que la presencia de los Akatsuki.

-Me pregunto si Hinata-chan estara también adentro-

-no puedes saberlo con tu habilidad-

-Los poderes de Shukaku serían identificados si me adentrara. Al parecer los bastardos han hecho bien su tarea-

Naruto miro a su amigo y disipulo. Pareciera que se conocieran de toda la vida, y algo por el estilo pasaba, pues ambos había vivido situaciones muy parecidas. Recordo a sus querida esposa, quien sabe donde se encontraba dentro de ese edificio subterraneo sin tan solo tuviera una pista se lanzaria sin pensarlo, aniquilaría atodo aquel que se atreviera hacerle cara y llegaría al lado de su hermosa Hinata para sacarla de ahi.

Gaara pensaba algo parecido, deseaba lanzarse al combate de una buena vez, pero sería como suicidio, pues ni siquiera dos chinrukis tan fuertes como ellos podrían con toda la multitud de guerreros que había convocado Akatsuki.

-Tenemos que regresar a la alde-

-Tienes razón, sensei, pero que pasa con Hinata- Naruto miro en direccion a la boca del volvan.

-Tendrá que esperarme, no tardare mucho lo juro- Apreto fuertemente ambos puños, al igual que ajustaba cuentas en su corazón. -Hinata esperame-

Ambos, maestro y alumno se alejaron del refugio de Akatsuki y tomaron el camino más corto hacia la aldea.

-Que piensas hacer con ella- pregunto Sasuke - pretendes quedartela, matarla...- miro a su hermano desde lo alto.

-Sasuke, siempre fuieste tan frio- Itachi miro a su hermano que estaba parado sobre el descanzo superior de las escaleras. Le había salido de la nada, interceptandolo en las escaleras hacia la superficie.

-No, es eso Itachi-ni - se paso una mano por el rostro exahusto -Esa mujer... esa mujer, yo le debo mucho-

-no se a que te refieres- Itachi trato de pasar por el lado de su hermano, pero este lo retubo de un brazo -¿Que sucede?-

-Quiero que la liberes-

-¿Que quieres que..?-

-que la liberes MALDICION ITACHI!!- Hizo que su hermano que se había girado dando la espalda lo viera directamente a los ojos -si no fuera por ella, Sakura... mi Sakura estaría en su pocision-

-Asi que por eso huiste de Konoha- se solto del agarre del menor de los Uchiha -Que coincidencias tiene la vida .No...?. Si no fuera porque tu te enamoraste de la ex-prometida del bijuu yo nunca hubiera conocido a mi conejito-

-Itachi, por favor, sueltala o si no...-

-o si no que... pienzas que ahora podras ganarme, Sasuke- El aludido bajo la cabeza

-Estas dispuesto a dar lucha por ella-

-Estoy más que dispuesto- Sasuke miro a su hermano a los ojos.

-bien, entonces no cuentes conmigo. Yo me llevare a Sakura lejos de aqui, antes de que las cosas empeoren y no sabrás nada más de mi-

-Esta bien, algo más-

-Si una cosa más, Sakura quiere saber si puede ver a Hinata antes de irnos- El mayor asintio con la cabeza -Bien se lo dire. Adios hermano-

Itachi salio por las escalera dejando solo a Susuke, quien se sento sobre los escalones. Asi lo encontro Sakura, que se acerco a él. Sasuke alzo la mirada hacia Sakura, ella le alzo una mano que fue recibida por la de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun?-

-él ha dicho que puedes verla-

-gracias - Se arrodillo frente a este y le paso una mano por la frente - tienes que volver a la cama- el pelinegro nego con la cabeza- tu fiebre sigue alta, acaso piensas seguir hasta que no puedas más-

-Sakura, tengo que hacerlo- rodeo a Sakura que ya se había puesto de pie y recargo su cabeza contra el vientre de Sakura -Quiero tener todo arreglado para cuando él nasca -Sakura le acaricio la cabeza.

-lo sé, pero yo prefiero que estes tu ante todo. No me importa nada más que eso, tú y nuestro hijo- Sasuke giro la cabeza hacia la ojos verdes y le sonrio.

-Ojala te hubiera hecho caso desde el principio- Beso ambas manos por el revez y se paro para abarcar toda a su mujer -Sakura habla con ella y pidele disculpas. Tratare de hacer algo por ella, pero ahora tengo las manos atadas- ella respondio con un gesto de la cabeza y se alejo de él, dirigiendose a la habitación más alejada de las escaleras. La habitacion de la fuente, donde se encontraba la pricionera de Itachi.

Abrio las puertas una por una y adentrando en el cuerto encontro a Hinata senta a espaldas hacia ella a la orilla de la fuente. Pasaba la yema de su dedo indice sobre la superficie acuatica.

-Hinata-san- no hubo respuesta. Sakura se acerco más a la peli azul y le toco el hombro. Hinata la miro como no creyendo lo que miraba. Se puso de pie y se alejo de Sakura. -Hinata-san soy yo Sakura, no me recuerdas-

Hinata salio de su ensoñalacion y miro directamente a Sakura quien le sonrio.

-Sakura-san que haces aqui- Sakura volvio tomarla por los hombros y la estrecho contra su cuerpo.

-Hinata lo siento, lo siento- ambas chicas fueron cayendo hasta quedar ambas sentadas sobre el suelo. Hinata se abrazaba fuertemente a Sakura, ahogando sus lamentos en la falda de ella. Sakura la consolaba de la manera en que creia que era necesaria. Esperando a que ella hablara.

Por un momento los llantos cesaron y la bella oji perla miro a su compañera.

-¿que haces aqui, tambien te han capturado?- Sakura nego con la cabeza.

-El hombre con el que me fui, Sasuke, tiene un hermano, al parecer es él quien te secuestro- Hinata se irguio para alejarse un poco de Sakura.- Espera no pienses mal de nosotros. Sasuke y yo no sabiamos lo que te había pasado, ni siquiera que su hermano era miembro de Akatsuki y estabamos desesperado pues...- se froto el vientre, Hinata miro ese gesto y comprendio.

-Estas embarazada- Sakura la miro asombrada.

-Como lo sabes, digo aún no se nota-

Hinata le sonrio por primera vez desde que se encontraron. Tomo la mano de la Haruno y la estrecho entre las suyas.

-¿Estas embaraza Hinata?- Dio un salto sorprendida también. Luego se acaricio de la misma forma el vientre.

-Es lo que más deseo-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tú y el jinchouri lo....- la cara de ambas mujeres se tiñeron de rojo, asi cortaron la conversacion sin nisiquiera poder verse a la cara.

-Hinata- espero a que ella la mirara directamente -Ni Sasuke ni yo podemos ayudarte, pero hiremos a Konoha por ayuda, tal vez Naruto-sama pueda salvarte- Hinata asintio con la cabeza haciendose a la idea de que su esposo vendría a salvarla de las garras del cuervo que la tenía capturada.

-Itachi- Pein llamaba a Itachi desde su asiento en la mitad de la sala.-Itachi como esta la prisionera-

-Pense que no sabias sobre ella- Pein se puso de pie acercandose a Itachi.

-Que no lo sabía, vamos Itachi no hay nada que no sé de este lugar y de mis hombres. También sé que tu hermano a venido hasta aca buscandote y que no ha venido solo-

-Sasuke ya prometio que se iria inmediatamente-

-bien, pero a caso tu hermano no es de la aldea de Konoha-

-Si y que hay con eso-

-Mucho Itachi- El pelirojo rodeo a Itachi -Tu sabes que podría traicionarnos-

-él nunca lo haría-

-Bien si tu lo dices, por lo tanto lo creere.- Volvio a tomar asiento -Quiero que traigas a tu pricionera ante mi, quiero saber que tipo de mujer fue desposada por el bijju -

Recargo su cabeza contra el respaldo, esa era la señal, Itachi abandono la habitación apretando las manos fuertemente. El que Pein supiera de Hinata hechaba a perder sus planes pues de seguro su lider pediría la muerte de Hinata en cuanto ya no fuera necesaria.

-Maldito Pein- mascullo lleno de furia.


	14. hora del combate

Hola queridos lectores. aqui la continuacion !!ññ Creo que esta vez me quedo algo largo, no sé¬¬. Bueno en fin, ya saben que los personajes son de kishimo...

Nos vemos al fianl...

Las fuerzas armadas se establecían alrededor de todo el volcán rodeándole 360°. Los oficiales de Akatsuki rondas entre sus hombre alentándolos a que se prepararan para cualquier acontecimiento que pudiera surgir.

Pein por su parte se encontraba solamente acompañado por Konan en una inmensa habitación. Está tenía en su pared al sur una gran ventanal por donde podía ver a sus hombres en fila. La destrucción de Konoha se acercaba-

-Nagato...- Konan trajo la atracción de su compañero.

-Ya te he dicho que es peligroso que me llames así Konan-

-Lo sé- su voz se oía llena de rabia -pero es la única forma en que pones atención-

Ambos bajaron la cabeza, para evitar verse mutuamente.

-Pein, crees que estamos listos para atacar Konoha directamente- Pein la miro.

Sabía que Konan siempre diría algo cuerdo, por más idiota que esto se escuchara y claro también tenía sus dudas sobre su siguiente orden. "¿Sería capaz de sacrificar a todos sus hombres?"

-¡Ya basta!- se paso al algo de su compañera y la tomo por los hombros -Konan no digas más sobre ese asunto, los hombres estén listos o no, no importa ya no tenemos tiempo. Además contamos con la mujer que trajo Itachi-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. Ustedes que son hombres no pueden comprender la capacidad de cambiar a un hombre que puede poseer una mujer en varias condiciones- Konan lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos anaranjados con su genjutsu intacto marcándoles. -Pein, ella no solo es hermosa, sino que también es más pura que otras mujeres o es que ya no la recuerdas-

-¿Recordar qué...?-

-Donde la has visto antes-

-Antes...- Se quedo parado remontando su pasado.

Un enorme templo se le apareció frente a sus parpados cerrados. El techo de este hervía en llamas amarillas que consumían la madera del edifico. A la entrada se encontraba un hombre ya mayor con los ojos perlas descubiertos. Al adentrar más una niña y un joven se encontraban refugiados en la esquina con sangre saliendo aún por sus heridas. Seguro aún estaban vivos, pero era tan poca lo que le quedaba de vida, que no se había molestado en terminarlos. Después se le aparece un hermoso jadón con el estilo oriental tan aclamado en occidente.

Frente a él, casi al fondo un enorme cerezo dejaba caer sus flores aún cerradas al suelo, sepultando con estas el perfil de una niña. Sintió como se acercaba a la infante y como con sus manos apartaba los ahora marchitos pétalos blancos y rosas. Descubrió que la niña lloraba mientras dormía, aún viva, Pein vio como su propia manos se estiraba para tomarla por el brazo y como un fuerte poder, un poder que emanaba de la pequeña, le impedía acercarse a ella. Conmocionado trato de acercarse a ella, pero otra vez fue rechazado.

La niña se movió incomoda y girándose hacia él, abrió sus hermosos ojos aperlados y lo miro directamente, pero antes de que Pein pudiera estirar nuevamente su brazos, la pequeña dio un salto. Cayendo sobre la rama más alta del cerezo, la pequeña lo miro una última vez. Pein con el rostro levantado para localizarla, sintió como un gran peso le caía sobre los hombros. Era tal el peso que ya no podía mantenerse en pie y derratado, se alejo de la niña perdónenle la vida por esta ocasión.

-Tienes razón, tiene la misma mirada, pero creo que ella no nos recuerda-

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Seguro sabe que nosotros fuimos lo que atacamos a su familia y por lo tanto que nosotros somos los asesinos-

-Crees que quiera cobrar venganza- la pregunta le salió temerosa.

-No lo sé, si yo fuera ella lo haría sin importar que...-

-¿que has dicho?- una muy exaltada Tsunade miraba a su rubio compañero -¿como qué el refugio de Akatsuki? Eso es imposible Naruto-san -

-Es verdad, Gaara y yo estuvimos ahí hace un par de horas-

-Te refieres que dentro de un volcán a pocas horas de Konoha se encuentra la base de Akatsuki, la tan buscada base- Jiraiya movía las manos con potencia mientras que se acercaba a Naruto. Este al tener al viejo pervertido frente a él, asiente con la cabeza. -No puedo creerlo, lo teníamos frente a las narices y estábamos ciegos-

-Eso no es lo que importa, porque para ser sincero nunca habían podido invadir ese lugar- Miro a Gaara que se encontraba recargado contra la esquina de la habitación, el pelirrojo regreso la mirada, ojos verdes y celestes chocaron con una intensidad y secretismo como nunca antes.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a atacar a Akatsuki de la noche a la mañana- siseo la voz mortífera de Orochimaru al acercarse a sus compañeros Sannin -Yo propongo que nos tomemos algún tiempo para atacar-

-No- Emitió en voz alta Naruto y Gaara al mismo tiempo -No tenemos ese tiempo que sugieres Orochimaru, ellos ya están a punto de atacar -Tsunade se llevo una mano veloz a su boja, tapando el pequeño gemido de temor que se había escapado entre sus labios.

-es... estas seguro- la voz salió pequeña de los labios de la shinobi

-Tan seguro como que ellos tienen a Hinata-

-Ja así que es eso, solo quieres recuperar a esa ninja de pacotilla- Orochimaru fue acercándose a la gran ventana de la oficina del Hokage - Lo único bueno que ha hecho esa fue casarse cont...- Una fuerte ráfaga azoto a Orochimaru, haciéndolo que se estrellara contra el marco de la ventana -Maldito zorro!-

Naruto en un segundo recorrió la habitación y tomo a Orochimaru por la chaqueta verde.

-Una palabra más, anciano y juro que te mato...- La voz era una mezcla entre Naruto y el Kyubi, además de que sus ojos se habían teñido de rojo. -No permitiré que insultes a mi esposa-

-Naruto-sama...-Tsunade se había apartado del lugar y refugiado en los brazos del peli blanco. La Naruto la miro por un rato sin apartar las manos del Sannin.

-No permitiré que nadie...-Se giro a Orochimaru lanzándole una mirada de advertencia -Nadie diga o haga algo contra Hinata- Soltó a Orochimaru quien resbalo por la pared hasta caer al suelo impactado por la furia en la voz y ojos del jinchouriki.

-No solo recibirán la furia de Naruto sino la mía también. Quedan advertidos.- abrio la puerta de la habitación dándole el paso a su maestro quien antes de abandonar la sala se giro nuevamente a los tres "ancianos".

-Atacaremos al amanecer, hagan los preparativos de inmediato- Salió de la puerta ignorando el shock en que se encontraban los tres consejeros de Konoha. Gaara salió tras de él.

-Preparen todo- Grito a los cientos de ninjas que se juntaron frente al edificio principal -Partiremos en un par de horas.

-Jiraiya sama- un hombre de pelo negro y vestido de negro se acerco al Sannin.  
-A eres tu Rock Lee- volvió a girarse hacia donde se formaban sus hombres -Están listos tus hombres-

Lee asintió enérgicamente.

-Bien entonces nos encontraremos en la salida en 25 min de acuerdo?-

-Si Jiraiya sama- dicho esto se alejo dando un salto hacia el edificio más cercano.

Los hombres y mujeres que miraban con cautela al Jinchouriki del kyubi. Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por entre la multitud, viendo el ir venir de las personas a su alrededor, pero sin verlos realmente pues su mente estaba llena de pensamientos con respecto a Hinata quien lo esperaba en algún lugar de las garras de Akatsuki.

-Mocoso, debes de calmarte- El Kyubi le hablaba desde su interior.

-Tienes razón. Debo de tener clara la cabeza para el combate, pero Kyubi tu sabes que no podre despejarme hasta que esté en las líneas de fuego-  
-lo sé. Te conozco, mocoso- Naruto paro la marcha y dejo que la corriente de la gente lo arrastrara sin control alguno.

-Y si le han hecho algo, yo...- Sintió como el chakla del Kyubi ardía en su interior.

-Amo tanto como tú a esa humana, es algo con lo que me he encariñado desde el comienzo. Si alguno de los Akatsuki atreve si quiera a tocar un solo cabello de ella lo matare-

-Si tienes razón-

Una alarma se escucho a lo lejos. El ejército de Konoha comenzó a avanzar por las puertas enormes de la aldea. Naruto aún dentro de la marea de humanos se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de posición para el comienzo de la marcha. Como un rayo, gracias a una técnica parecida a la del rayo amarillo de Konoha, Naruto recorrió imparable las calles hasta encontrase con los tres Sannin en las puertas.

-Naruto, tenemos un problema- Hizo una pausa para dejarle a Naruto concentrarse en lo siguiente- Tenemos que dejar alguien protegiendo Konoha y he decidido que sea el equipo verde-

-¿El equipo verde...?-

-Si es el equipo liderado por Lee y Neji. Pero el problema en sí, es que, perdemos una gran potencia de ataque en el enfrentamiento, pues ellos son muy bueno en realidad-

-Vamos ero-Sannin, me tienes a mí y a Gaara, cree un poco más en nosotros-

Tsunade alcanzo a su esposo y lo tomo por el brazo, miro a Naruto por un momento y al ver como la mirada celeste no cambiaba de intensidad aún cuando se le veía más desanimado, lo comprendió.

-Jiraiya, el principal objetivo de Naruto ahora es recuperar a su esposa, ¿que acaso no lo vez?-

Jiraiya se giro para ver a su mujer. Tsunade lo miraba con sus muy bellos ojos llenos de amor.

-Si creo que tienes razón. Confiare en ti Naruto- El aludido asintió con la cabeza y se encamino hacia Gaara, no sin antes haberle dirigido una mirada rápida a Orochimaru.

-Es la hora Naruto-sensei-

-Si ya lo es-

-"mocoso ponte atento, ese tal Orochimaru planea algo. Lo sé, puedo sentirlo"-

-" si mueve un solo dedo de forma extraña, lo mato. No te preocupes por eso"-

-"está bien pero no lo olvides"-

-¿Naruto sensei, sucede algo?- Naruto miro a su discípulo y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. Con un movimiento de su mano, los hombres y mujeres de Konoha, que no pasaban de 500 personas, abordaron los sinuosos caminos hacia Akatsuki.

-Hinata chan tengo que irme, pero te prometo que iré a ver a Naruto-sama y le contare que te he visto y que estas bien-

Hinata agacho la cabeza deprimida, había pensado que tal vez pudiera marcharse con Sakura, pero ahora que lo miraba bien, pasar entre sus captores, es más era suicida. Pero tenía que regresar a su lado, estaría al lado del hombre que amaba y no importaba que el mismo mundo se pusiera en su contra.

-Sakura no puedo pedirte que me saques de aquí, así que planeo hacerlo sola- Sakura se llevo una mano a la boca.

-Piensas escaparte-

-Si, pienso hacerlo después de que te vean marchar, pues algo me dice que muy pronto todo esto explotara en cualquier segundo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- La peli rosa, miro un momento a su compañera -Hinata que es lo que sabes y que ellos no-

-Dentro de mí, hay algo que nadie más sabe. Algo me brinda un poder nunca antes usado y peligroso-

-Si tienes tal arma en tu poder, porque no lo has utilizado para salir de aquí o para evitar que te atraparan-

-No entiendes verdad, nunca ha sido usado, ni por mí, ni por nadie. Lo mejor sería que nunca se usara-

-Me asustas Hinata, de que es lo que tienes adentro-

Hinata se puso de pie y metió ambas piernas en la fuente. El agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas y sin importarle lo helada que esta estuviera se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Hinata- La aludida le regreso la mirada

-Quiero estar con Naruto, quiero estar con mi Naruto sama...- Agacho la cara esquivando la mirada verde. -cuando mis padres murieron, me quede sin nada. Si no hubiera sido por Tsunade sama quien me rescato, no sé en qué me hubiera convertido-

-No entiendo, hablas demasiado rápido. No puedo seguirte- Sakura entro en el estanque, siento en carne propia lo helado que este tenía sus aguas. Trato de poner de pie a Hinata pero esta se negaba una y otra vez. El frío aumentaba rápidamente y para Sakura ya no podía su cuerpo resistirlo, así que tuvo que salirse y cubrirse con algo que la calentara. Miro a su compañera aún en la fuente y un grito rasgo su garganta.

Unos pasos se oyeron fuera de las puertas. Ambas placas de madera se abrieron al mismo instante y dos hombres pelinegro entraron por ellas. Uno de cabello largo, vestía completamente de negro marcando así el fondo para una única nube roja en su pecho. El otro, un poco más joven que el anterior, lucia su típico traje de guerrero, de pantalones anchos con protectores y mallas metálicas que le servirían para una cruel batalla.

-Sakura que sucede- Sasuke corría hacia la mujer que estaba tendida sobre el suelo envuelta en prendas raídas y que temblaba ferozmente. Solo tenía ojos para su mujer por lo tanto no pudo notar que su hermano se había dirigido hacia la fuente que se había cristalizado en una enorme masa de hielo. Cuando enfoco bien sus ojos y vio lo que contenía el iceberg en la fuente, cayó hacia atrás asombrado.

Dentro se encontraba Hinata, sentada tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados. En su expresión se podía observar la máxima concentración. Itachi, tras recuperar el aliento se lanzo contra el hielo que retenía a Hinata. A base de jutsu y golpes fuertes, Itachi logro cuartear el hielo y con un golpe más este se rompió cayendo como una lluvia sobre el piso. Hinata callo inconsciente ahí donde se encontraba.

El Uchiha la tomo entre los brazos y la arropo con su propio calor y después la cubrió con una manta que Sasuke le había pasado. Miro como las pálidas mejillas de Hinata iban tomando color poco a poco hasta que se vieron sonrojadas. Sus parpados temblaron y ahí esta él, teniéndola nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Lo empujo pero él se aferro a ella. Sus fuerzas aún pocas no soportaron las de él y callo rendida sobre su pecho. Más sin embargo no dejaba de lanzarle golpes.

-Ya basta- gritaba él.

-Suéltame, suéltame. Déjame ir- Las manos de Hinata forcejeaban con las de Itachi. Este en un desesperado intento por contenerla, la giro 180° y la encerró entre sus brazos fuertes y su pecho. Ella tenía los brazos doblados y apresados por Itachi y cualquier intento por liberarse hacia que el cerrara más sus brazos. Sabía que resistirse sería peor, pero no podía soportar el contacto con ese hombre. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y de un golpe se vio liberada de los brazos de él, proyectada en una línea inclina Hinata fue a dar de rodillas al piso. Se coloco de nuevo en pie y antes de Itachi lograra atraparla, activo el Byokugan y con el golpe suave mando volando a su captor.

Sasuke la miraba sin comprender que su hermano mayor había sido lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, seguía pendiente de su mujer y de lo mal que esta situación pudiera acarrear para el bebe no nato.

Hinata se encamino a las puertas, trastabillando pues sus piernas no se recuperaban completamente. SE recargo en el marco de la muerta y miro a la pareja en el fondo, vio que Sasuke no le regreso la mirada y después vio hacia donde se suponía debía estar el cuerpo de Itachi.

No había nadie. Se giro con los ojos bien abiertos. Ahí estaba a su lado, donde segundos antes no había nadie. Trato de agacharse para escapar de su agarre pero una mano se proyecto contra su mandíbula. Un tercer hombre entraba a la habitación y había golpeado a Hinata en el menton.

La pobre de Hinata cayó de nuevo inconsciente en los brazos de su captor Uchiha. Este último miro con enojo al recién llegado, coloco a Hinata sobre el piso y se giro hacia el hombre asestándole un fuerte golpe en el torso.

-Itachi-sama- el hombre se doblo desde la cintura hacia abajo cayendo de rodillas sobre el piso. -¿por qué?-

-No eres nadie para tocarla y menos para golpearla-  
-Pero ella estaba escapando yo.. Yo pensé que usted tendría problemas -Itachi rio dio un paso más hacia el ninja inferior.

-Que yo necesitaba tu ayuda, no me hagas reír- El hombre lo miro atónito, no podía creer que el ninja frente a sus ojos, aquel que era capaz hasta de igualarse con el líder de la asociación sintiera debilidad por una mujer cualquiera, en su cabeza se reproducían una y otra vez la escena de la mujer y del hombre frente a él debatiendo y luego él se le venía el agudo recuerdo del golpe que había sufrido su persona, quería reclamar pero eso era peor, así que se quedo callado. -Dime a que has venido-

-Mi señor, Konoha esta aquí. Esta en las afueras del volcán- hizo una pausa para ver cómo reaccionaba el Uchiha, pero este solo miraba hacia la cautiva y como le apartaba cuidadosamente el cabello del rostro -Mi señor...-

-Ya he oído, puedes macharte-

-Pero no va a subir, digo no piensa presentarse ante Pein antes de la refriega-

-¿Refriega dices?. Qué tontería esto es solo una matanza. Pein no me necesita, por que debería de hacerlo tiene a mil hombres bajo sus servicios-

-Es verdad, pero usted es uno de los líderes de las tropas centrales-

-y eso que, solo es un puesto sin importancias. Mis hombres son libres de luchar o no según su voluntad- y de nuevo desvió su mirada negra hacia la mujer tendida a su lado. Paso un brazo por debajo del cuello femenino y otro por debajo de las rodillas y la alzo como una pluma. A travesó la habitación nuevamente hasta alcanzar a su hermano y a su "cuñada". Ahí recostó a Hinata al lado de Sakura y miro a los ojos de Sasuke.

-Itachi, ¿prefieres a esta mujer que ha cumplir las órdenes de tu señor?-

-Yo no tengo ningún señor, yo solo le sirvo solo a una causa-

-¿Una... causa? ¿Cual?-

-Al acabar con el maldito zorro-

-Naru..to sama-Hinata hacia el intento de volverse a poner de pie pero le era imposible -Yo... debo de esta con Naruto... sama-

Itachi obligo a Hinata quedarse acostada pero ella seguía insistiendo en levantarse. Fue así que Itachi termino sobre Hinata con ambas piernas alrededor de ella, seguía resistiendo pero al final el fue más fuerte que ella y la obligo a quedarse quieta aplastando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sintió como su cuerpo era apretado contra el suelo muy pequeño a comparaciion al cuerpo que estaba sobre ella.

Cuando él sintió que ella se calmaba dejo descansar un momento su cabeza en el hombro femenino, pero no había contado con que ese simple acercamiento le produjera la intensa necesidad de adentrarse más en ella. Quería ella fuera sola suya, que nadie más fijara sus ojos en los de ellas y sobre todas las cosas quería ella lo mirara con los ojos llenos de amor.

Levanto un poco más la cabeza y ladeo. busco los labios de Hinata y los abordo con devoción, ella trataba de evadirlos. Sintió como el piso briba bajo su cuerpo y la vista se le nublaba más y más. Itachi se aparto de ella rápidamente. Hinata froto hasta ponerse de pie sin tocar el piso. Sus ojos estaban completamente marcados por finas líneas que los rodeaban. Los tres, Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura retrocedieron ante el aura que envolvía a Hinata.

-El proceso ya esta completado- hablo quedamente Hinata. -Sakura vienes conmigo-

Sakura miro a Sasuke este asintió, pero antes de dejar que su mujer se acercara a la peli azul, se dirigió hacia Hinata y luego hacia su hermano.

-Me prometes que la sacaras de aquí salva y sana-

-Te lo prometo-

-bien entonces llévatela. Por Favor-

-También puedes venir tú si así lo deseas-

-No yo estaré bien-

-CREES QUE TE DEJARE IRTE!- grito fuera de sí Itachi, los ojos empezaban a cambiarle de color cuando la fina mano de Hinata le acaricio la mejilla.

-Debes de entender que tus sentimientos hacia mí, me complacen mucho. Estoy muy agradecida pero a la vez muy a penada porque mi corazón ya tiene dueño-

-Te refieres a que tú y yo...- La mano de Hinata le aparto un mechón del cabello.

-Exacto. Tal vez si nos hubiéramos conocido antes-

Un fuerte rugido se escucho desde los pisos superiores. Las columnas y bigas se balancearon peligrosas.

La batalla había comenzado en la superficie.

!"$&%/%°!#%$&%

-SANGRE SANGRE SANGRE SANGRE- repetía eufórico el Kyubi dentro de sí. El Grito de batalla de ese ser lo impulsaba a agredir a sus contrincantes de formas que nunca creyó que él era capaz. los hombres a los cuales no le llegaba de sorpresa retrocedían a su paso, solo algunos valientes se lanzaban fervoroso a la pelea a muerte.

La voz potente del Kyubi en su cabeza y la imagen guardad de la mujer que amaba en su corazón hacían que deseo de arrasar con todo ardiera con fuertemente.

!"$#%&$%/#%&/$&

-Tenemos que irnos ya-

-Hinata..- La mano de Itachi se cerró sobre la de Hinata que aún seguía en su mejilla- Te amo-

-Lo sé. Pero no nos volveremos a vernos nunca más-

Hinata tomo de la mano a Sakura y esta a su vez se elevo de la misma forma que Hinata. Ambas miraron una última vez a los dos hombres que dejaban, solo por un segundo Hinata sintió el deseo de haber conocido a ese hombre de otra forma, no como amante, no, de eso estaba segura, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que tal vez como amigos hubiera funcionado.

Hola de nuevo.!! ¿qué tal el capitulo?---

Tengo malas nociticias, no podre actualizar el miercoles, por que mi semana esta llena de examenes...!!

Lo siento mucho, pero supongo que para el sabado o quizas el domingo pueda actualizar. De no ser así, no se preocupen, porque de que regreso regreso... Bueno por mi parte eso es todo...Bye...Bye...

Abiyasha-desu!!


	15. Recuentro

Hola!!!

Aqui de nuevo después de la larga semana y mañana ya es San Valentin...!!! Espero que todos sus corazones se encuentren en calma y felicidad... Mis mejores deseos a TODOS!!!

Bien como saben los personajes son de Kishimot.

Bien nos vemos al final...

La luz les dio en la cara a ambas mujeres. La guerra entre Konoha y Akatsuki se liberaba ferozmente ante sus ojos.

-Hinata- Sakura tiro levemente de la mano de la peli azul.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?-

-Mira- señalo con el dedo hacia la cumbre del volcán. -No son los líderes de Akatsuki-

Hinata miro bien a esos hombres. Eran tres, más exactamente dos hombres y una mujer.

-Si creo que lo son, dos de ellos al menos- Soltó la mano de Sakura y ambas fueron bajando poco al suelo. Los ojos de Hinata perdieron su suministro de chakla y se abrieron completamente.

-Ese hombre, el de pelo largo...- Sakura miro de nuevo y al reconocerlo su expresión era la misma de Hinata.

-Orochimaru...- Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos.

-Ese maldito traidor- Sakura apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-Sakura tenemos que darnos prisas-

-¿Que piensas hacer?- Tomo nuevamente la mano de Hinata.

-Tengo que advertirle a Naruto-sama -

Las dos mujeres se alejaron de la zona de combate rápidamente hasta llegar a las profundidades del bosque donde Hinata dejo a Sakura para regresar al combate.

Naruto se movía veloz entre los guerreros. Siempre deteniéndose lo suficiente como para desgarrar, matar o aniquilar a quien se le atravesara, mientras que en su interior el Kyubi proclamaba a gritos su lema de guerra.

-¡Sangre!-

Pein sentado en el sitio más alto de la cumbre volcánica, observaba como sus hombres se enfrentaban contra los miembros de Konoha. Levantando su mano izquierda y Konan se acerco a su lado al instante.

-Que los hombres no se acerquen a él y manda a Itachi a detenerlo-

Konan se irguió para mirar el campo de batalla, Naruto se lanzaba furioso e incontrolable entre las tropas.

-No creo que Itachi pueda pelear en este momento- Pein no la miro y siguió el curso de sangre que dejaba Naruto y que llegaba ya casi a las faldas del volcán.

-¿Donde esta Itachi?-

-No lo sé-

-Búscalo, lo quiero aquí ahora mismo-

La piel de Konan se apergamino y dividiéndose en cientos de hojas fue recorriendo los pasillos del templo subterráneo.

Los fuertes fuegos avanzaban imparables a través de los bosques, barriendo por la pendiente volcánica hasta alcanzar los líquenes adheridos a los troncos macizos que se aferraban a la vida. Hinata recorría cada vez más lento entre las llamas y el espesor del bosque. Sus energías estaban por terminarse, pero antes tenía que alcanzar a Naruto.

Cuando por fin diviso a los hombres caídos, retuvo un momento tanto la respiración como sus movimientos. Cerró los ojos y miro en todas direcciones, algo en su corazón le marcaba el camino que tenía que seguir para llegar al lado de su amado esposo y si tenía suerte lo sacaría de ahí, a él y a todo su pueblo. Orochimaru ahora que estaba al lado de los de Akatsuki no era buena señal, de seguro una trampa se erguía sobre la ignorancia de Konoha y sus ninjas.

Diviso a Jiraiya peleando a su derecha, hizo el intento de acercarse a él, pero un par de ninjas obligaron a que el peliblanco cambiara su posición para esquivar por un poco los jutsus que estos le lanzaban sin parar. Cuando lo volvió a divisar ya estaba muy lejos como para acercársele, así que se dirigió directamente a las faldas del volcán que lanzaba bombas de humo a todos los vientos.

Por fin lo vio, un fugaz destello dorado le llego a los ojos y la visión de lo que era la dejo sin aliento. Naruto ya se encontraba a los pies de Pein, quien se encontraba todavía sentado en su lujosa silla y miraba desde arriba como Naruto se acercaba paso a paso.

No tenía tiempo, si Akatsuki había formado alguna trampa ese era el momento preciso para ponerla en marcha. Quiso acercarse, pero varios ninjas le taparon la llegada. A su vez Itachi se acercaba furioso hacia donde se encontraba Pein, seguido tras este de su hermano. Ambos con una única idea: acabar con Akatsuki.

-Veo que has regresado justo a tiempo, Konan- una mujer pelo azul se formaba de cientos de hojas elevadas en el aire -¿Donde esta?-

-No cuentes más con él, Pein- Miro a Naruto más cerca -El zorro ya esta aquí, ¿que piensas hacer?-

-No me queda de otra, creo que el plan que formulo el sangre sucia, será bueno esta vez- Por primera vez se puso de pie y miro a Naruto a los ojos cuando este por fin le dio alcance -Bien que me dices de la mujer - Su voz era lo suficientemente baja como para que solo Konan lo escuchara.

-Ella se ha ido-

-Lo sabía, algo en Itachi fue atraído por esa mujerzuela- Miro una rápida vez a Konan y colocando una mano sobre la mejilla femenina, recargo su frente en la de ella. -Pase lo que pase, tu no debes de morir. Es una orden-

Konan asintió con la cabeza y repitió el mismo gesto que el pelirrojo.

-No moriré, Nagato-

-Bien, ahora ve con la sangre sucia y has lo que sea necesario-

-si- Volvió a desaparecer en una inmensa parvada de papeles.

-Bienvenido, Jinchouriki de las nueve colas-

Naruto respiraba cansadamente frente a Pein quien lucia intachable

-¿donde esta?- La voz de Naruto era una mezcla entre la suya propia y la del zorro -¿Donde la tienes?-

-Te refieres a tu linda esposa-

Naruto lo miro con los ojos ya rojos. Estiro la piel de su mandíbula mostrando así los filosos caninos transmutados por el chakla.

-Donde la tienes, Déjala ir-

-Lo siento pero no es algo que yo pueda hacer. Sabes tu mujer es más de lo que aparenta, pues dentro de ella se encuentra algo muy valioso, que haca mucho yo buscaba. Pero ahora puedes estar contento, lo que tiene ella en su poder ya no me interesa, he encontrado algo que fácilmente la puede sustituir-

-No me interesa nada de eso, tú lo sabes, Pein. Yo lo que quiero saber es en donde exactamente la tienes, para matarte de una buena vez-

-Crees que podrás lograrlo, Naruto- Rodeo la silla y recargo ambas manos sobre el respaldo alto de esta. -Durante días he mantenido oculta a tu pequeña esposa, ¿Como puedes tener la seguridad de que no esta muerta?-

Naruto apretó la quijada hasta que sus dientes chillaron. Miro por el rabillo del ojo a la multitud de personas que se habían detenido solo para ver lo que sucedía entre ellos dos.

-Crees que no he pensado en ese detalle. Crees que no me he pasado horas en desvelo solo preguntándome que tanto dolor podría estar pasando ella. DEJA DE HACERTE EL TONTO Y RESPONDEME ¿ME CREES QUE SI DESCUBRO QUE LE HAS HECHO DAÑO NO TE MATARE?-

Pein miro alrededor buscando la señal. La señar que suponía que Konan tendría que mandarle pero aún no aparecía nada en el cielo.

-Claro que sé que has sufrido pensando en tu linda esposita, pero que me dices si te digo que ella ya no es lo que esperas. Digo como sabes que no le ha pertenecido a otro hombre en tu ausencia. Tengo entendido que te fue dada a la fuerza, ¿No es así?-

-No sé lo que ella siente por mi, pero algo estoy seguro todo lo que ha hecho lo ha hecho por voluntad propia-

-Ja voluntad propias dices, Como sabes que no fue obligada en secreto-

-No lo sé- La voz de Naruto se aro por un momento, aunque su corazón palpitaba desesperado.

Hinata cada vez más cerca, cada vez más al alcance de Naruto. Su corazón le avisaba con grandes latido que ya estaba cerca. Ahora podía distinguir el contorno de su cuerpo, el movimiento de su cabello con el viento. La sombras que se formaban en su semblante y podía ver la expresión de dolor que inundaban sus ojos.

-Naruto-sama- Acelero el paso esquivando a todos los que se le oponían. Solo le quedaba recorrer ese pequeño estrecho de tierra que los separaba en una pendiente rocosa, al momento en que pensó que podría recorrerlo de una sola vez capto un movimiento a un lado del campo donde debatían Naruto y el líder de los Akatsuki. Luego varias sombras fueron formándose poco en esa misma dirección algo malo se dirigía a Naruto.

Un destello de luz capturaron sus ojos. Konan se acercaba por las espaldas de Orochimaru y este se a su vez se acercaba cada vez más a Naruto, quien no había notado la presencia de sus enemigos por el franco izquierdo.

Quería gritarle, pero eso también alertaría a sus enemigos. Con un último esfuerzo junto todo el chakla que contenía su cuerpo y lo llego hasta sus ojos perlas. Estos tomaron la forma de ataque que era común al usar el Byakugan y sus pies se elevaron del suelo en un último sacrificio.

Orochimaru se encorvo un poco hacia atrás y llevándose una mano a la boca se extrajo desde la tranquea del estomago una espada fina y alargada. Empuñándola en ambas manos se lanzo contra Naruto quien al fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de esos enemigos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar, tenía que recibirlo de frente. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear una sombra azul se atravesó entre ellos.

Ambos hombres se quedaron impactados cuando una mujer de pelo oscuro se cruzo en el camino de la espada de Orochimaru.

Un líquido rojo manchaba el suelo ahora, con un goteo constante la tierra era bañada por la sangre de la mujer herida por la espada de Orochimaru.

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas cuando vio el cuerpo de su mujer caer al suelo.

La furia del Kyubi empezó a brotar en grandes cantidades y antes de que Hinata se girara para verlo, la sombra de la bestia ya se había apoderado de su contenedor.

Bien que les parecio, creo que algunos aún no podido controlar esa furia naciente en contra de mi persona, pero recuerden que si me matan ya no habrá más historia que contarse...!!!

Bien el proximo capitulo sera como siempre en miercoles... Ya el capitulo 16....

Proxim Capitulo...

"Solo una vez más"

Hinata se acerco lentamente al enorme monstruo de pelaje rojizo, este al sentir la mirada plateada de Hinata sobre si agacho suficientemente la cabeza como para mirarla a los ojos. De repente, hubo dolor, furia y desemfreno y ambos yacieron sobre el suelo húmedo esperando que el sol se asomara una última vez antes de decirse adios..."


	16. solo una vez más

Hola de nuevo a todos.!!

Sigo aqui con la actualización, aunque la verdad me estoy mueriendo de sueño!! (todavía ni son las 10 pm.) pero en fin, ya saben los personajes son de Kishimo y compañia...

Comencemos..

La sangre brotaba por su herida, pero ni el mismo dolor que le cegaba los ojos impidió que ella se girara hacia su querido esposo.

La furia le había teñido de rojo los ojos y las marcas de un chakla rojo le marcaban la piel como llagas provocadas por fuego, su espalda estaba encorvándose y las manos empezaron a convertirse en garras.

Hinata trato de recobrarse, pero un intenso tirón la llevo a caer al suelo sin aliento, por su parte Pein Se acercaba cada vez más a Naruto intentando aprovechar ese momento de debilidad antes de que se convirtiera en una fiera. Orochimaru había acercado el filo de su espada y saboreaba la sangre que la había bañado.

Una lluvia de shuriken y kunais bañaron el campo de fuego cayendo en su principal objetivo el traidor de Konoha. Orochimaru caía muerto al lado de Hinata. Jiraiya y Tsunade reaparecieron a su lado.

-¡Hinata!- Tsunade se arrodillo al lado de la joven shinobi -¿Hinata? -Giro el cuerpo de Hinata encontrándola aún conciente, pero el dolor que sentía era demasiado y se expresaba claramente en la mirada perla de ella. Tsunade tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos y miro a Jiraiya quien también tomaba el cuerpo de Orochimaru y se lo echaba sobre el hombro. -Deberías dejar que su cuerpo se pudra-

-Que más quisiera Tsunade, pero no podemos.-

En ese momento Pein se lanzaba contra Naruto, pero para el primero ya era demasiado tarde. Naruto ya se encontraba completamente transformado en un enorme zorro rojizo quien se dio vuelta del ataque sorpresa y de un zarpazo saco volando por los aires a la amenaza de Akatsuki. Luego el zorro se elevaba por los aires en un salto de enormes proporciones y caía justo al lado del líder de Akatsuki. Lo tomaba entre sus fauces y desgarraba la piel de sus extremidades. De repente la gigantesca bestia se vio ciego cuando un mar de planas blancas lo cubrieron completamente. Pein gritaba de dolor tras sentir su cuerpo mutilado por el bijou.

-Veo que la suerte te ha cobrado todos estos años- una voz apagada se oye por detrás de Pein. Itachi se encontraba a su lado -Te advertí que el jinchouriki era mío-

-Itachi- gimió desesperado -Ti... Tienes que de...- Escupió un cuajo de sangre escarlata -detenerlo - Se dejo caer sobre su costado y miro una vez más al Uchiha -

-No, ahora es imposible. Tenías que hacer todo este embrollo solo para conseguir tus objetivos -Se agacho al lado de Pein y le hablo al oído -Fue tu plan desde un principio utilizar a Hinata para herir al bijou ¿verdad?- Acerco más a Pein tomándolo por los cabellos -Pero cometiste un error. No contaste con que yo me enamoraría de la chica, ¿verdad?, y al hacerlo, al herirla, has perdido tu última salvación-

Pein sentía la respiración pesada de Itachi en su cuello y el jalon potente en su cabello. A pesar de no poder ver más y que cada vez menos vida recorría sus venas, aún podía sentir como Konan aumentaba su chakla cada vez más y como este se enfrentaba con el enorme chakla rojo del Kyubi.

-Itachi, mátame. No me importa, pero salva a Konan-

-Konan... ¿dices?- miro hacia donde el Kyubi desgarraba las hojas que le cubrían el cuerpo -Creo que ella ya no necesita mi ayuda, pero lo haré por ser tú última voluntad-

Itachi dejo caer el cuerpo ya sin vida de Pein. Concentro todo su chakla en su genjutsu activando el Sharingan y se lanzo al combate.

-Konan apártate- su voz se oyó en todas la direcciones. - Esta ya no es tu pelea-

Las cientos de hojas se reunieron a unos cuantos metros de la bestia. Reuniéndose todas las planas se formo el cuerpo de una mujer.

Konan lloraba a lágrima viva. Se tallaba furiosa las gotas de agua sin apartar la vista del monstruo que le había arrancado la vida al amor de su vida. A su amado Nagato.

-Itachi más vale que acabes con él, ¿entiendes?- Itachi la miro por una fracción de segundo para luego regresar su atención a la bestia.

Una bola de fuego se estrello contra el franco de Naruto, esto hizo que el gran zorro se tambalearan por su propio peso. A los segundos Itachi era el centro de atención del monstruo.

-Sabes, cuando te mate me quedare con tu linda esposa- Naruto arrugo los labios mostrando los dientes -Veo que aún te queda un poco de conciencia humana. Maldito bastardo y así te a traves a hacer lo que acabas de hacer-

-eres un simple humano, ¿crees que podrás con todo mi poder?- el kyubi se agacho completamente sin dejar de mostrar los dientes a Itachi -Tú eres el hombre que aparto a chica del mocoso. Sabes esa mujer nos pertenece y no puedes hacer nada para tenerla, aunque acabes con nuestras vidas-

-Cállate, zorro maldito- Itachi desgarraba el aire con sus furiosos gritos. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos se lanzo nuevamente al ataque. Convoco a Suzano, quien junto sus manos y golpeo contra las patas traseras del kyubi. Este se salvo dando un salto hacia atrás. Luego sacando una enorme os (1), ataco al Kyubi de frente. Este recibió el filo de la navaja en un hombro y la sangre roja y espesa broto desde la herida.

Por su parte Hinata se debatía contra los brazos de Tsunade para que la liberara. Ya no tenía fuerza y la herida en su costado impedía moverse, pero, quería estar al lado de su amado Naruto, pedirle que volviera a ser él, que se acunara en sus brazos y juntos se alejaran de todo. Konoha ya no necesitaba más a la bestia, pero su corazón lo anhelaba y lo necesitaba como aire puro, para llenar sus pulmones y también para saciar su sed de amor.

Tsunade la retenía con todas sus fuerzas esperando que el ferviente deseo de Hinata por retornar a Naruto cesara, pero no fue así. Cuando la enorme os de Suzano rasgo la piel del Kyubi y este soltara un terrible alarido, Hinata se armo de todas sus fuerzas y se debatía de vida o muerte entre sus manos quedando al fin libre de su agarre. Cual fue la sorpresa de Tsunade cuando aprecio los bellos ojos de Hinata marcados por las líneas de chakla, esos ojos inocentes tenían un brillo de gran poder que la dejaron junto a Jiraiya impresionados.

Ambos ancianos retrocedieron para dejarle libre campo a Hinata. Cuando ella vio libre paso, miro una vez a Tsunade y Jiraiya y asintió con un movimiento pequeño de la cabeza. Hizo una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios y flotando a unos centímetros del suelo se acerco a la bestia que yacía en suelo desangrándose.

Itachi se dirigía a una velocidad sorprende seguido de su poderoso ser protector, Suzano, a su espalda y entonces la vio. Venía en dirección a la bestia y flotaba. No lo podía creer, no conocía ninguna clase de jutsu que le permitiera a la persona suspenderse en el aire, por lo menos tanto tiempo. Se detuvo en seco cuando Hinata llego al lado del Kyubi que se encontraba tumbado sobre su propia sangre. Había atinada a la bestia, la había herido seriamente, aunque no supiera si la herida era mortal o no.

-Naruto- El Kyubi se recostó completamente en la dura tierra ya cansado por sus heridas -Naruto-sama- Quiso acercarse a él, pero el zorro gigante le rugió y no le permitió acercarse.

Hinata tomo aire y desactivo el chakla del Byuokugan y descendió al suelo. Nuevamente trato de acercarse a Naruto pero esta vez el zorro alcanzo a morderle en un costado, encajando un par de colmillos en la piel de Hinata, quien fue a dar de rodillas al suelo, conteniéndose la sangre que salía por sus heridas. Miro directamente al zorro y este le dirigió una mirada acalorada. Extendió los brazos hacia él y dejo que el Kyubi la recordara.

-Naruto-sama, Kyubi sama soy yo. ¿No me reconocen?- logro ponerse de pie nuevamente y dio un paso en dirección a la bestia rojiza. -Soy Hinata-

-Hi...nata- la voz gruesa del Kyubi se escucho surgir desde las entrañas de la bestia -Hina...ta- Una vez más y otra. La kunoichi aprovechando la situación fue acercándose más al Bijou hasta que con movimientos suaves reposo una de sus manos en el pelaje y lo estrujo.

-Naruto -sama- retiro la mano llena de sangre de la bestia y lo miro a los ojos. Esos ojos ahora rojos que le devolvieron una mirada de clemencia y arrepentida. Naruto había retomado el control de su cuerpo, bueno del cuerpo de la bestia.

Naruto repitió el nombre de Hinata una y otra vez mientras que acercaba el hocico al cuerpo pequeño a comparación del suyo propio de Hinata. Ella se recostó sobre él de tal forma que ambos compartían el mismo aliento.

El silencio se hizo y todo el mundo miraba a la pareja que se encontraba en la cima del volcán. La bestia y la bella se encontraban unidas en un efímero momento.

-Hinata- Itachi trato de apartar a Hinata, pero esta le golpeo en ambos manos apartándolo de él. -Aléjate de él, deja que el monstruo muera-

Hinata se giro hacia Itachi con una mira llena de cólera, se puso de pie y extendió los brasos a ambos lados en una señal de protección hacia su esposo.

-él no morirá, no lo permitiré - Miro a Itachi y este retrocedió por la intensidad de su mirada -Si realmente sientes algo por mi, aléjate. Déjame en paz y se feliz con alguien más- Después se giro hacia Naruto. Arrodillándose a su lado, abarco con sus manos la gran cabeza del monstruo -Te amo-

Naruto cerró y abrió varias veces los ojos. Creyendo que lo que le decía su esposa no podría ser real. Ella lo estaba viendo en ese momento, en el momento en que cegado por la furia se había dejado dominar por la bestia salvaje que llevaba adentro y no solo eso, estaba completamente seguro que hasta la había atacado y herido. ¿Por qué le decía que lo amaba? ¿Acaso no entendía que solo su mera presencia le provocaba daño?

-Naruto sama- él estiro una de sus garras y la dejo caer delicadamente sobre la cabeza de Hinata, deslizándola lentamente esta fue encogiéndose y transmutando hasta quedar con las medidas y formas humanas que le pertenecían.

Frente a ella se encontraba él, expuesto al mundo con una herida cruzándole el pecho y frente a él, se encontraba ella, sumida en un llanto silencioso que solo él notaba. Con sus múltiples heridas ella lo miraba esperando a que él se acercará, la encerrara entre sus brazos y la apretase contra su pecho.

Él solo deseaba que ella se diera media vuelta y se alejara de él, aunque el simple hecho que ella lo dejara de ver, por lo menos un segundo, hacia que naciera en su pecho la intenso deseo de tomarla entre sus manos y llevársela lejos de todo. Pero no podía, ella no pertenecía al mismo mundo que Naruto. Él era la bestia, ella era la bella.

Itachi desapareció seguido de los pocos hombres de Akatsuki que aún seguían de pie. Los miembros de Konoha, por su parte, fueron juntándose en varios grupos y a buscar a sus camaradas.

Tsunade se encontraba lista para atender a cada uno de los heridos en ese preciso momento.

Toda la atención estaba concentrada fuera de la pareja, que aún se mantenían uno frente al otro sin poder apartarse y sin poder acercase. Fue Jiraiya quien noto la desnudes de Naruto y sacándose la prenda superior de su traja, una chaqueta kamikaze roja, cubrió el cuerpo del hombre rubio y le dio un empujoncito hacia la shinobi ojos perlas.

-Naruto, ahora que la paz esta declarada, deberías de aprovechar para ser feliz-

-No- Naruto tomo la fina mano de Hinata y la jalo contra su cuerpo -No ya no hay más- Rodeo el torso femenino y sintió una calidez fuera de lo norma recorriéndolo por el cuerpo.

Se despego un poco de Hinata y la miro a sus ojos ahora cargados de chakla y comprendió cual era el objetivo de ese genjutsu. El control de las fuerzas, gracias a esto tanto las heridas de Naruto como las propias de Hinata quedaron sanadas tras desprender unos finos hilos de vapor. Naruto la estrecho nuevamente contra su cuerpo, ahora más fuerte y más desesperado.

-Hinata te amo- Hinata lo rodeo por el cuello y lo beso en la barbilla, el único lugar de su cara que alcanzaba con su estatura.

-Yo también te amo, Naruto-sama - Naruto miro a su viejo camarada que se había mantenido al margen hasta entonces y después de asentir, este conjuro un par de sello y cerrando la invocación con una gota de sangre. Gamakishi volvió a parecer enfrente de los tres de Konoha y miro a Hinata entre alegre y preocupado.

-Hi...- Hinata le sonrío -Gracias... estas bien, que bueno- luego miro a Naruto y agacho la mirada.

-llévanos a Monte Myobokuzan-

-¿ahora?-

-Si ahora-

Gamakishi estiro las piernas hacia atrás y se hizo palanca con las delanteras. Retrocedió la cabeza agarrando aceleración y lanzó su lengua hasta alcanzar por la cintura tanto a Hinata como a Naruto. Enrosco la lengua llevándose consigo a la pareja y la trajo en un solo bocado. Tras esto Gamakishi desapareció del volcán.

Reapareció segundos después frente a la cascada del monte Myobukuzan, abrió lentamente la boca y de ella salieron Naruto y Hinata quien aún se mantenían abrazados.

-Naruto has vuelto- un pequeño sapo se acercaba cojeando hasta donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata.

-Si, dime podemos quedarnos aquí por un tiempo-

-El tiempo que quieras muchacho. Pero dime quien es la dama que te acompaña-

Naruto miro a Hinata quien no había despegado su vista de él. Aunque quiso sonreírle y decirle que no tuviera miedo, que no había nada para preocuparse, no pudo pues una intensa oleada de dolor le recorría completamente cuerpo y alma.

-Ella es Hinata, mi esposa-

-Mucho gusto- por primera vez desde que habían llegado Hinata noto la presencia del anciano sapo y haciendo una reverencia se separo no completamente de su esposo.

-El gusto es mío-

-Bien, anciano estamos algo cansados. Deseo que mi esposa descanse-

-Si lo sé, adelante- El anciano se hizo a un lado y Naruto avanzo tomando siempre la mano de Hinata quien lo seguía sumisa.

Cuando estaban en la intimidad de la habitación de Naruto, la cual no era muy grande y solo contaba con una cómoda, un mueble, una mesa y un refrigerador; Naruto sentó a Hinata en la cama y se agacho a su lado. Paso una mano en un movimiento paulatino por toda su mejilla cuello y brazo, terminando en su mano con un apretón y la beso. La beso fervientemente hasta que se quedo sin aire. Deseando que una parte de él se quedará dentro de ella para siempre. Después la miro intensamente a los ojos y se separo de ella recargándose en la orilla de la mesa, sin que ni uno de los dos apartara la vista del otro.

-Debes de estar cansada- rompió el silencio la ronca voz de Naruto. Ella negó con la cabeza y entre abrió sus labios tentadoramente. -No puedo hacerte esto otra vez-

-¿a que te refieres Naruto sama?-

-No puedo quedarme más contigo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por que no, me preguntas por que. Mírate de Hinata. Tu ropa esta bañada de tú sangre y de la mía. Yo te mordí, yo hice que te secuestraran, yo te pedí que te metieras en la caverna por esa jaula vacía-

-¿Vacía?-

-Sí, estaba vacía. El jinchouriki que la habito hace años la ha dejado. Ahora solo quedamos dos, yo y Gaara, y es por eso que no puedo estar contigo. Cada vez que quieran llegar a mi, tendrán que pasar sobre ti-

-ESO NO ME IMPORTA- ahora Hinata se encontraba de pie y caminaba decidida hacia Naruto, lo rodeo y recostó su cabeza en el pecho masculino. Así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que Naruto volvió a sentar a Hinata en la cama -Naruto sama, no me dejes- lagrimas caían en silencio por sus manchadas mejillas.

-Lo siento- repetía Naruto -Ya no puedo- concluyo.

Hizo el amago de retirarse, darse a perder en las cercanías del monte pero una fuerza mayor lo obligo a girarse hacia la cama. Ella estaba ahí, aún mirándolo, aún llorando por sus palabras. Atravesó la habitación en tres largas zancadas y la tumbo en la cama.

Pasaron la noche juntos y antes de que amaneciera Naruto se puso de pie y la miro dormir mientras que él se vestía con sus propias prendas. Antes de partir se agacho, la beso en los labios y murmurando le dijo:

-Solo una vez más...- tomo aire y le acaricio la mejilla, ella se movió inquieta, pero no despertó -Solo una vez más me dejare amarte, solo una vez más tendrás que sufrir por mi- y sin mirar atrás abandono la habitación, abandono el monte y todo lo que lo relacionaba con la bella mujer que dormía ahora sola en su cama de antaño.

¿Qué les parecio? Espero que le haya gustado. Ahora que Naruto a dejado a Hinata que creen que pase...

Oh sorpresa, sorpresa...!!

Proximo capitulo.

-Naruto sama se ha ido-

-Lo sé- la cara melancolica de Hinata estaba dirigida a la ventana, sin ver realmente hacia ella.

-¿que piensas hacer?- El pequeño sapo anciano miro a la mujer frente a sus ojos y sin saber un motivo aparente sentía un gran cariño hacia ahora -Puedes quedarte aqui si lo deseas-

-Eso haré, gracias- Hinata se tallo las mejillas, secandose el resto de lágrimas que la cubrían.

-A ma´a le encantaras- Ella quizó reir, pero solo había tristeza en su corazón. Su amado esposo la había abandonado, pero ahora ella sabía que una parte de él vivía en su interior, lo supo en el momento en que los había curado a ambos.


	17. Seguir con la vida

Hola mina!!...

Que tal, el final ya esta cerca, eso quiere decir que este no es el final de la historia....

Bien ya saben que los personajes son de Kishimoto...

Comienza..!!

-Naruto sama se ha ido-

-Lo sé- la cara melancólica de Hinata estaba dirigida a la ventana, sin ver realmente hacia ella.

-¿que piensas hacer?- El pequeño sapo anciano miro a la mujer frente a sus ojos y sin saber un motivo aparente sentía un gran cariño hacia ahora -Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas-

-Eso haré, gracias- Hinata se tallo las mejillas, secándose el resto de lágrimas que la cubrían.

-A ma´a le encantaras- Ella quiso reír, pero solo había tristeza en su corazón. Su amado esposo la había abandonado, pero ahora ella sabía que una parte de él vivía en su interior, lo supo en el momento en que los había curado a ambos.

Habían pasado 10 largos años desde que Naruto abandonara a Hinata en el monte Myobokuzan y ahora sentía la intensa sensación de que tenía que volver. Volver solo para verlos de lejos. A Hinata y a los viejos amigos que se encontraba en ese lugar. Tenía miedo de acercase pero durante años había vencido la necesidad y siempre lo había analizado de una forma en que su lógica vencía a sus sentimientos.

Durante esa decena de años, Naruto recorrió todo el planeta buscando a más Jinchouriki. Pensaba que si tal vez pudiera encontrar a más como él y Gaara lograría entrenarlos y convertirlos en hombres de provecho. Pero todo había sido un fraude, una pérdida de tiempo. No encontró a nadie con las características que lo transformaran en Jinchouriki. Al parecer esta técnica solo se empleo en cierta área y en cierto lapso tiempo.

Pero esta vez su necesidad de verla, de saber cómo estaba ella. De verla y de tocarla, aunque esto último no llegaría a ser, Parecía que su sangre hervía ferviente mientras se acercaba a la cascada silenciosa.

-solo un vistazo- Se repetía exhalo fuertemente el aire de sus pulmones - Solo un vistazo y nada más-

Llego a la orilla de la cascada, protegido por la oscuridad de la noche y el sentido del viento en su favor, y miro. Una figura femenina avanzaba desde la que había sido su hogar en su infancia y se dirigía a la orilla del lago que se formaba bajo de él. Noto como ella se detenía debes en cuanto y hurgaba entre las penumbras en busca de algo, pero a él no le importo. Estaba concentrado en seguir el paso rítmico de Hinata, de la suavidad con que el viento jugaba con su cabello y le llevaba su olor hasta donde Naruto se encontraba. Inmediatamente el cuerpo reacciono a la fragancia de la mujer que había sido su esposa.

Ella llego por fin a la orilla de la masa acuática y se arrodillo ahí. El velo de su kimono blanco tocaba la superficie liquida, provocando ondas que se expandieron por todo el ancho del estanque. Deslizo una mano sueva y pálida sobre el agua y miro hacia su dirección. Naruto sabía que si ella utilizaba su Byokugan lo vería fácilmente, pero ahora estaba seguro que ella no lo tenía activado y que las sombras lo protegía de cualquier mirada normal.

Unos pasos de tras de sí lo sacaron de su concentración. Se giro sobre sus talones y sombre algo pequeña se lanzo contra él. No lo esquivo solo lo tomo entre sus

Brazos y espero a la reacción del infante que se presento cuando él comenzó a debatirse dando patadas y puñetazos que le quedaban cortos.

-Bájame, te matare- grito el pequeño de cabello negro. Traía puesto una chaqueta anaranjada sin mangas y un short azul que le hacía juego con algunas líneas anaranjadas que lo cruzaban inclinadamente. Un pequeño flequillo oscuro le cubría la vista, pero estaba seguro que se le hacía tan conocido, como si toda su vida hubiera sabido de su existencia. Cuando al fin el niño quedo exhausto Naruto lo tomo por el torso y se lo hecho al hombro. Hizo un par de sellos con su mano libre y al instante una esfera enorme los envolvió.

La esfera se removía rápidamente sobre sus cabezas, el viento se había convertido en una cúpula giratoria tan veloz que no producía sonido y que creaba un espacio vacío visto desde fuera. Un gran camuflaje que lo ocultaba completamente. Los de afuera no podían verlos, ni oírlos, ni sentirlos. Era como si hubieran desaparecido.

-Escúchame bien mocoso- Le dio un pequeño jalón al niño que traía sobre los hombros. -Más vale que te calmes, no pienso hacerte daño, pero mantente callado ¿entiendes?- El niño no respondió. Naruto lo puso de pie frente a él y se agacho para quedar a la pequeña altura del niño.

-Dime porque me has atacado- Coloco una mano sobre la cabeza infantil y floto enérgicamente el cabello del niño.

Ese simple hecho hizo que el flequillo del niño se removiera de su lugar mostrando al momento unos enormes y hermosos ojos celestes tan iguales a él. Los miro con la boca abierta, no podía ser, un rayo de luna iluminó el rostro del pequeño. Era igual a él, tan idéntico, como si se viera en un espejo cuando era niño.

El pequeño aprovecho que Naruto se encontraba distraído, le pateo en la pantorrilla, cosa que hizo que la cúpula de aire se rompiera. Corrió, bajando la empinada subida de la cascada, ni siquiera Naruto se dio cuenta que había seguido a paso veloz al pequeño, aun empañado por la imagen del pequeño, sus ojos, su rostro, todo era igual a él, excepto el color de su cabello.

El niño llego dando brincos hasta donde se encontraba Hinata y se escondió tras las faldas de ella.

-¿Qué sucede Haruto?- El niño se asomo por un lado y apunto al hombre que surgía desde las sombras.

-Ese hombre te estaba observando desde la cascada, mami- Hinata levanto la mirada. Frente a ella se perfilaba la silueta de Naruto y al instante supo quién era.

Naruto miro que su intención de solo dar un vistazo y salir rápido había caído en el olvido. Ahora que veía al niño el mundo le había dado un giro de 180° y lo había cambiado todo.

-Na...ruto- dio un paso había el hombre rubio seguida siempre de cerca por el pequeño Haruto que miraba a cada uno por intervalos.

-No te acerques- La voz le salió ruda y fría sin proponérselo -Es tuyo ese hijo Hinata-

-También es tuyo, Naruto- Se agacho, tomo a Haruto por la cintura y lo coloco frente a ella. El niño no había apartado la vista de Naruto desde que su madre se había girado hacia él. -su nombre es Haruto. Haruto él, ese hombre que esta ahí, es tu padre-

Haruto abrió enormemente los ojos, extasiado de la buena nueva que su mamá le decía.

-Mi padre- La voz del niño hizo que a Naruto se le removiera el corazón. No podía creerlo, el niño era suyo lo que siempre quiso. Un hijo. Sintió como el Kyubi trataba de llamar su atención pero lo ignoro completamente, más tarde tendría tiempo para hablar con él.

-Si él es tu padre. -Se coloco de pie y avanzo hacia el hombre adulto. -Naruto- se lanzo a los brazos de Naruto que no reaccionaron a su encuentro. Ella lo miro alarmada. -¿Naruto?- Alzo la mirada hacia su amado y esperado esposo.

Se quedo con la boca abierta. Enormes lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Naruto por primera vez en su vida estaba llorando de felicidad. Tomo la cara de Naruto entre sus brazos y lo beso.

Ahora Naruto si reacciono, rodeo el torso de Hinata con sus brazos y la atrajo más, profundizo en el beso y no quería soltarla, hasta que sintió como un leve tirón trata de llamar su atención.

Naruto se separo de Hinata y miro hacia donde había provenido el jaloncito a su kamikaze anaranjada. El pequeño Haruto le había tomado de la orilla de su ropa y lo miraba con ojos brillosos. Se agacho a su lado y lo tomo por sus hombros, esperando a que el niño hablara.

-¿Que pasa Haruto?- Al final había terminado hablando él. El niño movió enérgicamente la cabeza de un lado a otro y después se abalanzó hacia Naruto.

-Mamá siempre me hablo de ti... y era cierto, si tengo un papá. Ya quiero que Gamakishi te vea- Naruto enderezo al niño y le acaricio la cabeza -¿te vas a quedar papá?-

Para Naruto que su hijo le preguntara tal cosa, hizo que su corazón diera un brinco.

-¿tú quieres que me quede?-

-Si, no estaría mal tener un papá. Además mi mamá ya es muy lenta para entrenar conmigo-

-Eso no es verdad Haruto- Hinata se había acercado al niño y le acaricio la cabeza de la misma manera en que lo había hecho Naruto un momento antes -Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado rápido para tu madre-

-Si mamá- Naruto se enderezo y miro sin mirar a Hinata.

-No puedo quedarme-

-¿porque no?-

-Yo... no quiero hacerles daño-

-Daño, pero papá yo soy el más fuerte de aquí, Kyuru me ayuda con las peleas-

-¿Kyuru?- pregunto Naruto

-Es la parte del Kyubi que quedo dentro de Haruto-

-¡¿Que?!-Ambos tanto como el Kyubi y Naruto reaccionaron a tal verdad -¿Como es eso?-

-Bueno al parecer los bijou pueden reproducirse en los hijos de sus portadores. Kyuru es el hijo del Kyubi que ha quedado en Haruto-

-No puedo creerlo- Naruto tomo al niño y lo elevo por el aire lleno de felicidad.

Hinata reía alegremente y tanto Naruto como Haruto lanzaban gritos de alegría y diversión. Los miembros del monte fueron despertándose por el alboroto y reuniéndose alrededor de la pareja y su retoño, todos asombrados de que Naruto hubiera vuelto.

-Naruto, Haruto, bajen la voz. Hemos despertados a todos.- Varios sapos con sus familias se habían acercado hasta que paa se acerco a Naruto. Este último bajo a Haruto mientras que al mismo tiempo su expresión se tornaba seria.

-Fukasaku sensei- Naruto doblo una rodilla sobre el piso.

-Veo que al final te has vuelto cuerdo, Naruto-

-A que se refiere sensei-

-A que debiste de estar loco para dejar a Hinata y preñada al mismo tiempo-

-Lo siento sensei era por su bien-

-Por su bien dices- Dio un salto y con su báculo golpeo la cabeza de Naruto que se estrello contra el suelo. Naruto quedo tirado sobre el piso medio inconsciente.

-si la vuelves a abandonar te perseguiré por el resto de mis días y te hare volver. Naruto ya estoy viejo para una profecía así, más vale que sientas cabeza y te quedes con Hinata y el pequeño Haruto-

-lo... hare sen...sei- Al final Naruto termino inconsciente sobre el piso helado de la noche, con una Hinata sonriente a su lado.

Levantarse por la mañana fue lo más doloroso que le había pasado. Le dolía horrores la cabeza. Cuando al fin logro sentarse en la cama noto que había algo a su lado se giro para ver. A su lado se encontraba Haruto dormido a pata suelta.

-Es igualito a ti cuando duerme de esa manera, ¿verdad?- Hinata entraba en la habitación con una pila de ropa en sus manos.

-¿por que esta aquí?-

-ah! el pobre se ha quedado dormido a tu lado. Creo que quería ser el primero que vieras por la mañana - Se sentó al lado de Naruto y acaricio el rostro infantil del pequeño. -No sabes como me has hecho falta Naruto sama- paso su mano en la mejilla de Naruto -Cuando te fuiste lo único que mantuvo fue él, sabes-

-Lo siento, Hinata yo...- Ella lo corto besándolo. Cerro sus manos entorno a su hombros ancho y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

-No importa Naruto-sama. Te amo, te ame en ese momento hace 10 años y te amare siempre. A ti y al bijou que llevas dentro porque es parte de ti-

-Hinata, te amo de igual forma y ahora que sé que tengo un hijo, también lo amo.-

-Me alegra oír eso, más que nada en este mundo-

Un pequeño quejido se oyó del otro lado de la cama.

-buenos días Haruto- El niño levanto el rostro hacia el rubio y le sonrió soñoliento.

-No fue un sueño- se levanto y se arrojo a los brazos de sus padres -Mamá no era un sueño que mi padre este aquí- el niño miro a su papá y a su mamá.

-Haruto, tienes hambre- pregunto Naruto tomando al niño y sentándolo sobre si mismo en el espacio que quedaba entre él y Hinata. El niño asintió con la cabeza -Sabes yo también, pero no puedo sacarme a tu mamá de encima- Hinata se paro sonrojada y sin mirar a ninguno de sus amores salió de la habitación. -Sabes tú mamá es una gran ninja y la amo, a ti y a tu mamá-

-Yo también los amos - grito Hinata desde la cocina.

Haruto sonrió de oreja a oreja. La felicidad para un niño era completa si sus padres se amaban mutuamente y estaban para él siempre. El amor entre familia es lo que más necesita un niño en crecimiento y eso se reflejaba en la eterna sonrisa de Haruto.

-Vamos hijo, vamos a atacar el desayuno que tu madre nos esté preparando- Coloco a Haruto de pie a su lado, a su señal Naruto y su hijo arrancaron a una velocidad sorprendente hacia la cocina.

-!!RAMEN¡¡-gritaron al mismo tiempo al ver el platillo que Hinata les servía con una sonrisa sobre la mesa.

Hola... de nuevo.

Que les parecio... me enconto el hijo de Naruto, Haruto. El proximo capitulo:

lo siento, hoy no hay adelanto... muajaja... Nos vemos el miercoles...!!

Bye...mata nee!!


	18. De nuevo, a toda velocidad

Ya se acercaba cauteloso hasta la cama, observando el contorno de su esposa sobre esta. Estiro una mano para retirar las livianas telas que cubrían su esbelto cuerpo. Una vez más, se guardo el aire entre los pulmones.

-Papá...- una voz soñoroza se escucho del otro lado de la cama, oculta tras el perfil de Hinata. -No juegues así, mamá ya está dormida-

Naruto miro con los ojos velados por las pestañas como su pequeño hijo se asomaba desde su almohada sobre el mullido almohadón.

-Haruto, dime qué haces en la cama de tu madre-

-Bueno...- alargo la palabra sabiendo que el buen humor de su padre tenía limites -veeraaaz... es que yooo-

-Haruto-

-Queriadormircomimamáymipapá...- termino atropelladamente Haruto tras la pequeña presión de su padre.

-Haruto... Tomo al niño por debajo de los brazos y lo alzo sobre Hinata quien seguía dormida, o fingía hacerlo. -Ven pequeño demonio-

Haruto sonrió divertidamente al sentir las grandes y poderosas manos de su progenitor.

-¿Que te parece si tu y yo vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?- El niño asintió con la cabeza con mucha energía -pero esperemos que tu mamá no se entere, no le gusta que salgas de noche ¿verdad?-

-No, a mi mamá no le gusta eso. Es que no quiere creer que ya no soy un niño-

-Así- Naruto lo miraba con una ceja alzada - ¿dime pequeño hombrecito cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo así- Haruto levanto ambas manos con los diez deditos extendidos

-Oh ya veo, eres todo un hombre- el niño negó con la cabeza -no, entonces que eres-

-Un ninja papi-

-un ninja, vaya- Dejo a Haruto sobre una roca que sobresalía. La vista del niño quedo a unos cuantos centímetros abajo de la de Naruto, pero lo suficientemente alto como estar de igual a igual. -¿Tu mamá sabe que eres un ninja?-

-No, mi mamá dice que ser ninja es muy peligroso-  
-Así, eso dice tu mamá- Tomo asiento al lado de Haruto. -Sabes yo conozco a una poderosa ninja que entro en una peligrosa caverna por una estupidez, sabes quién esa ninja- Haruto negó con la cabeza, se acerco un poco más al cuerpo de su padre y paso una brazo por lo hombros anchos del rubio mayor.

-Quien era esa ninja, papi -

-Pues tu mamá-

-MI MAMÁ- se alarmo el niño dejándose caer sobre los brazos de su padre en una pose muy dramática con una mano sobre la frente -No puedo creerlo-

-Pues sí, antes que tu nacieras se enfrento a tres terribles experiencias sabes, casi la pierdo por su estupidez-

-Mi mamá, haciendo estupideces.- El niño volvió a fingir que se desmayaba, dejando caer flácido el cuerpo sobre los poderosos brazos de su padre.

-Si... si- unos pasos se oyeron quedos sobre el pasto, ambos padre e hijo levantaron la vista. Tras de ella la luna llena se extendía gloriosa, perfilando así su cuerpo -Naruto como puedes contarle eso a Haruto, creerá algo que no es cierto-

-Que no es cierto. Pero si yo recuerdo muy bien las veces que me hiciste sentirme furioso porque no obedecías y ibas a luchar aun encontrar de lo que te pedía -

-Naruto sama- grito alarmada, mientras estiraba los brazos en dirección del infante - como puede decirle eso a su hijo, que irá a pensar-

-Pues pensaría que tiene una mamá muy valiente y que su padre tiene suerte de no ser tan idiota como para dejarla por mucho tiempo- Padre y madre miraron a su hijo, aún procesando las palabras que este había dictado con la expresión seria. -¿que?-

-Haruto de donde aprendiste eso-

-De Gamakishi obvio no-

Naruto miro la cara colorada de su esposa y después la de Hinata. Luego miro la luna que se elevaba coronando el cielo aterciopelado, una carcajada profunda escapo de su garganta, atrayendo en el acto la atenta y sorprendida mirada de su familia.

-Vamos que tiene razón Hinata- Rodeo la cintura de Hinata con el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho sostuvo a Haruto contra su pecho. Beso la boca de Hinata y cuando se giro para besar la frente infantil el niño se hecho hacia atrás-

-No papi, no debes darme besitos, yo soy un ninja y los ninjas no reciben besitos-

-A no- dijo Naruto. Soltó momentáneamente la cintura femenina y rodeo con ambos brazos el cuerpo de su hijo, apretándolo en el acto -Pues sabes, yo sé de cierto pequeño mentiroso que dijo que quería ser fuerte como su padre-

-Yo quiero ser fuerte como tu-

-Pero no quieres recibir los besitos de tu padre, que vergüenza, Haruto-

-Por favor papá, me vas a decir que si no dejo que me des un besito, no me vas a entrenar- Naruto afirmo con un gesto de la cabeza- mamá?- Hinata se encogió de hombros - Esta bien, pero uno rápido y chiquito-

Naruto beso fugazmente la frente del niño y de broma le embarro esta de saliva.

-Wuacala papá, me has ensalivado todo- Se quito la saliva de la frente -me la pagaras- Haruto se lamio un par de dedos de la mano y se lanzo contra su padre, embarrándole toda la cara con la saliva de sus dedos -Ten -

Haruto y Naruto cayeron sobre el piso, mientras que se embarraban con saliva mutuamente. Hinata reía divertida hasta que noto como sus queridos hombrecitos se giraron hacia ella y con una señal de la mirada se colocaron de pie y se lamieron ambas palmas de las manos.

-No, eso sí que no. Haruto soy tu mamá- EL niño miro a su papá y después sonrió -Naruto sama como puede usted hacer esto-

-Hinata, te estabas riendo de nosotros verdad- dijeron al mismo tono

-De tu hijito-  
-De tu esposo-

-Pues tu también ten- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Haruto al mismo tiempo que se lanzaban tras Hinata quien ya había salido corriendo.

-Nooo!!-

Una sombra a lo lejos se dio la vuelta. Un rayo de luna ilumino sus facciones. Una piel blanca, el cabello largo y oscuro, una capa sobre sus hombros y unos hermosos ojos negros.

-Veo que son felices - a Itachi le tembló la quijada cuando recordó la imagen que acaba de presenciar. Su corazón aun encerrado por su amor no correspondido había estado esperando este momento desde aquella ocasión. -Espero que seas eternamente feliz Hinata- Despareció entre una parvada de cuervos y plumas negros.

La mañana siguiente se presento con una enorme tormenta que arraigaba a todo el monte, Naruto Hinata y su pequeño hijo tuvieron que suspender todos los planes a Konoha, ya que por primera vez en muchos años Hinata cayó enferma. La fiebre le nublaba el juicio y Naruto temía que ahora que su felicidad estaba completa, algo tenía que cobrarse por ello, pero no sabía que eso iba a significar la salud de su amada Hinata. Que haría si ella sucumbiera por la enfermedad y lo dejara a él en ese momento. ¿Qué haría con los años venideros que se habían prometido juntos en la intimidad de la cama?

-Papá- lo saco de sus pensamiento la tímida vos de Haruto -Papá, mamá te quiere ver-

Naruto miro los rojos ojos de su hijo. Lo tomo por la barbilla y le seco las lágrimas que caían por sus pequeñas mejillas.

-No llores, Haruto. Tu mamá se va a poner buena pronto- el pequeño se abrazo a la cadera de Naruto buscando un refugio para su infantil corazón fatigado. -Yo estoy contigo- Le dijo Naruto cuando lo cargo contra su pecho -Ahora vamos a ver que quiere tu mami-

En ese momento un sapo iba saliendo de la habitación de Hinata, le dirigió una furtiva mirada a Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Se pondrá bien pronto-

-Por que no debía de ponerse bien pronto, Naruto sama-

-No lo sé, me han dicho que su estado es grave-

-Quien ha dicho tal barbaridad-

-Fue Maá-

-Ah! eso explica las caras largas de usted y el joven Haruto. Maá les ha asustado, pero no es nada de que preocuparse, no por ahora por lo menos-

-No entiendo-

-Lo entenderá cuando la señora Hinata se lo explique- Abrió la puerta de nuevo y asomo su cabeza por el umbral. La voz de Hinata sonaba cansada y un poco apurada, pero tenía fortaleza y seguridad como si nada le ocurriera. Una parte del corazón de ambos ojos azules se tranquilizo. -Pueden pasar la señora los espera--

Entraron por el marco de la puerta esperando ver a Hinata tendida sobre la cama sin fuerzas y pálida como lo había estada esa mañana después de una serie de vómitos y arcadas que había sufrido.

-Hinata-

-Mami-

-Hola- En su cara una bella sonrisa, en sus ojos un cálido destello y en su corazón un nuevo sentimiento naciente.

-Te encuentras bien Hinata-

-Por que no me he de sentir bien, Naruto sama-

-Esta mañanas estabas muy mal-  
-Es natural que me encontrara de esa forma-

-¿Por que mamá?-

-son síntomas, hace diez años que no sufría de esto. Descuida Naruto Sama, no estoy enferma aunque lo parezca-

-Entonces que es lo que tienes-

-Tengo un pequeño "parasito" anidado en vientre, pero dentro de nueve meses sale-

-Que! Un parasito- Naruto se adelanto y se sentó junto a Hinata en la cama -Hinata...- Su cara se humedeció, rodeo con ambos brazos el torso de su mujer y estrecho su cara contra el vientre de ella. - Un pequeño-

-Papá, ahora por... por q..Que lloras- Haruto no resistía más la conmoción, se hizo un ovillo en el piso y comenzó a llorar en voz viva -Tu también te vas a morir, me van a dejar solo- grito el pequeño. Naruto lo tomo por la cintura y lo llevo a su lada en la cama.

-De donde has sacado eso, Haruto-

-De Gamakishi-

-Maldito Gamakishi-Murmuro Naruto -Ah!, Hinata por que me golpes-

-Cuida por favor tus palabras Naruto sama- luego acaricio la mejilla de su hijo y lo estrecho contra su pecho -Haruto, ni tu papá ni yo vamos a morir, no por ahora, ni en mucho tiempo y ahora menos te vas a quedar solo. Sabes, cuando digo que hay un parasito dentro de mí, me refiero en juego, pues dentro de mi está creciendo tu hermanito.-

-Mi hermanito-

-o hermanita.- dijo Naruto , luego beso la mano de su esposa y la recargo contra su mejilla - Tu mamá nos va a regalar un miembro más para nuestra familia ¿Te gusta?-

-Claro que si papá-

Fin!


End file.
